


A&A

by LastExdous



Series: Leave the Light on for Me [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 41,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastExdous/pseuds/LastExdous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee gets her old partner back, from before the war, and it changes Team Prime's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it starts

The seeker landed lightly on the deck of the Nemesis. She looked around and headed for the bay doors. She walked in slowly; keeping her optics open…it had been some time since she had set foot on the warship…mostly on purpose. She turned a corner and smiled at the large seeker mech walking towards her.

“Afterglow?” He said, as he halted his steps.

“Dreadwing.” She said, approaching him, “Good to see you,” She offered him a hand and he took it.

“I did not know you were to arrive.” Dreadwing said, looking over the femme. She had a few burn marks that destroyed her black finish, a red stripe that ran down one of her wings was all but gone.

“Neither did I,” Afterglow said, sighing, “My ship was damaged, and burned up in re-entry to this world. I was lucky enough to find a new form and spot the Nemesis.” He nodded, and turned, waving for her to follow him.

“Come then, Lord Megatron will want to know of your presence.”

“How did you come to this world?” She asked, falling in step with him, craning her neck to catch his optic. “Last time we met it was systems away.” He nodded.  
“I was chasing an Autobot and he led me here.” She nodded, “Prime is here with a team.”

“Prime?” she asked, as they neared the bridge, with a touch of surprise in her voice.

  
“When have you known me to lie?” He asked, with a small smirk, as the doors opened. “Lord Megatron.” Megatron turned from his place at the main console as Afterglow and Dreadwing approached them, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Lord Megatron,” Afterglow bowed deeply, “It is an honor to be in your presence again.”

  
“Afterglow,” He said, smirking as she stood. “It has been some time…We have just found the debris of your ship.”

  
“My ship had been heavily damaged in battle, and burned up in re-entry.” She said; as Starscream narrowed his optics, and Soundwave stood by, quiet as ever. “I located the Nemesis, and have come to pledge my loyalty.”

  
“Good,” Megatron said, his smirk turning into a grin. He looked her over once, “You are damaged; Dreadwing will take you to the medical bay.”  
“You are forever gracious, My Lord.” She said, bowing again. “Commander, Soundwave.” She nodded to each of them, and turned, following Dreadwing off of the bridge. They were halfway to the medical bay, when she spoke quietly.

  
“He hasn't killed Starscream yet?” She asked, and glanced at him as the corner of his mouth twitched.

  
“Nearly, but no.” Dreadwing said, “Airachnid is here as well...somewhere…she tends to disappear when she is not hanging off of Lord Megatron.”  
“That sounds like her…”Afterglow said, as they stepped into the medical bay. Knockout and Breakdown were at the computer, as glyphs rolled by on the screen. “Hello, Beautiful.” They turned, and both smiled a bit as she and Dreadwing joined them.

  
“Hello, Gorgeous.” Knockout said, looking her over. “Nice paint job.” She smiled.

  
“Of course that is the first thing you notice,” She said, she nodded at Breakdown. “How’s it hitting lately, Bruiser Buddy?”

  
“Good, Good,” He smiled, “When did you get here?” Dreadwing excused himself, and left. “And what did you do to get damaged?”

  
“I got here yesterday, I've been patrolling for ships and where I am. My ship was destroyed, hence my damage. I'd fix it myself if I could.” Afterglow said, as Knockout led her to a table. She gave Breakdown a look as she sat, “What’s up with the eye patch?”

  
“Some of the fleshlings got a hold of me, took my optic.” He said, a bit gruff, and did not elaborate.

  
“They are called M.E.C.H. Terrible creatures,” Knockout said, as he scanned her. “But Breakdown is here and well, so that is all that matters.” Breakdown flashed Knockout a small smile that Afterglow did not miss.

  
“Well, when ever I met this M.EC.H. I'll make sure to gather up some optics for you.” Afterglow said, smiling at him, and he chuckled quietly.

  
“I’d appreciate it,” Breakdown said, as Knockout finished up. “Want to watch the races with us?” She looked at them curious as Knockout helped her stand.

  
“Races of what?”

  
“Cars, of course.” Knockout said, leading the way back to the computer. “You know how much we love our wheels.” He opened a window on a paused race.

  
“I’d be a terrible grounder.” Afterglow said, as he un-paused it and the sound of spinning tires and cheering filled the room. “I enjoy flying far too much.” She watched as the cars circled the track, their colors blurred by their speed. “I heard Prime was here?” They both nodded, not looking away from the screen. “With a team?”

  
“He has his medic, Ratchet, that old watchdog, and that scout Bumblebee.” Knockout said

  
“With a couple of Wreckers, Bulkhead and Wheeljack.” Breakdown said, “And that rookie…Smokescreen, I think…”He glanced at Afterglow, “Greenhorn if I've ever seen one.” She nodded, smirking a bit.

  
“And that little femme…Arcee,” Knockout added, still not looking at either of them. “She puts up quite a fight.” He glanced at Afterglow, who quickly forced a smile, and turned back to the screen. Neither noticed her fingers twitch, or tenseness of her shoulders.

  
“Well…” She said, after a moment, keeping her voice steady. “This will be an adventure…”


	2. Badges

“Most of the ship burned up in re-entry, it looks like.” Wheeljack said, as he, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus looked thru the wreckage of a ship that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had found on patrol. 

“It looks like a Con ship…” Bumblebee beeped, picking up what looked like a part of the hull. 

Arcee moved some rubble, minding where the sharp edges where, and paused as a piece of metal almost glittered in the sun. She reached down, digging her fingers slightly in the dirt, and pulled out a badge…a very familiar badge. She studied it, wiping off the dirt, her optics a little wide as she recognized the number stamped on it.

“Arcee, did you find something?” Optimus asked, he was watching her closely, as he moved to join her. She was too still, and barely glanced at him. 

“An old Patrol Badge…from before the war.” Arcee said her voice oddly calm. She stood, still staring at the badge. “I…” she took a quiet vent, “I think I know who the Con is.” She finally turned to Optimus, “Afterglow,” The others joined them. 

“Well, she’s not here.” Bulkhead said, “She must have survived and headed back to the Cons. He glanced at Wheeljack, and Bumblebee, “I don’t think I’ve heard of her…”

“Got me…But she’s a Con, so that’s all I really need to know.” Wheeljack said, shrugging.

“Afterglow?” Bumblebee beeped, looking at Arcee and Optimus, who nodded. “She’s a seeker, one of the fastest I’ve ever seen.” 

“Let us return to Base,” Optimus said, and commed a bridge. Arcee held the badge tight, as she walked through the bridge with the others. 

“Smokescreen,” She said, and he quickly turned around to look at her. “Can you get Jack for me?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” He said, nodding, and she gave him a small nodded and disappeared to her quarters. He turned to the rest of the team, raising an eyebrow. “Is she ok?”

“She found an old Patrol Badge in the wreckage of the ship.” Bulkhead said, “She was a patrol officer before the war…Maybe is was someone’s she knew.” He shrugged. “Who knows how a Con got a hold of a Patrol badge.” 

The others agreed, as Arcee was sitting on her bed. She held the badge tight, its edges almost cutting into her fingers. She bowed her head, taking a deep vent.

“Ares, by the All Spark…”


	3. Always Working

Afterglow sat at her desk; in the ridiculously tiny room she had been given. Her work sat in front of her, pieces and parts of small, round bombs. A small stack sat done, at the edge of everything, black and unassumingly powerful for their size. She didn’t even flinch as her door beeped, and called a “Come in” as she packed another small bomb. 

“How many have you made?” She glanced as Dreadwing stepped towards her, looking at her work. 

“30 today.” She said, putting another bomb in the done pile. “I’m up to 200.” He raised an eyebrow as he sat at the other chair next to her desk. “I tweaked the instructions you gave me, they are a bit more powerful now.” He picked one up, and looked it over. “How can I help you? You don’t make unannounced visits.”

“We will be inspecting the northern mines tomorrow.” Dreadwing said, putting the bomb back down. “First thing before patrols.” She nodded, “They look nice, and I would like to see them in action.” 

“I’ll show you tomorrow, while were out.” Afterglow said He nodded. “What did I do endure this inspection?”

“Lord Megatron feels you need more of a challenge, and this is to test you.” Dreadwing said, looking at the tools and parts spread over the desk.

“A test?” Afterglow said, leaning back in her chair. “Alright, I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will.” Dreadwing said, his lip twitching. “It is good to have you here…”

“I am glad to be here,” Afterglow said, smiling a little, as he stood. “Meet you up top, first light.” He nodded, and left. She shook her head, and sat up again, and as she was about to pick up her tools again, when her door beeped again. “Come in.” She turned to see Breakdown walk into her room. “I got visitors today, you just missed Dreadwing.” 

“Was he being all serious and straight backed?” He asked, as he sat down heavily next to her. She chuckled, “Hey, would you mind fixing my shoulder for me?” She sat back, and looked at him. “Knockout is too busy-“ Afterglow clicked on her comm, making him pause.

“Knockout, this is Afterglow…I was wondering if I could come by later, My wing joint is acting up. Are you busy? I would hate to bother you…No?...Thanks, I’ll see you in a bit.” She clicked off, and crossed her arms. She looked at Breakdown, raising an eyebrow, as he avoided her optics. “Spill.”

He leaned back in his chair, careful of the cut in his shoulder.

“I just got into it with the Autobots…and Knockout hates it when I come back dented for nothing…” Breakdown said, glancing at her. “Ok, now can you patch this or what?” 

She rolled her eyes, and pushed herself up. She pulled the modest med kit from under her bed and put in on her bed, opening it, and pulling out a welder, and cleansing cloth. 

“Was it worth it?” She asked, as she walked over, and started to clean his shoulder. 

“Totally,” He said, grinning widely and making Afterglow laugh.


	4. A Kiss with a Fist is Better than None

Afterglow met Dreadwing on the flight deck the next morning, and they headed out. They were halfway to the northern mines when Dreadwing banked right suddenly. 

“Autobots,” He said, and she quickly followed. 

He started to shoot, and they returned fire, and Afterglow weaved in and out, swooping low over the Autobots. They threw themselves on the ground, as Dreadwing landed, Afterglow hit the ground as she transformed. They got back on their feet, and started to shoot. Dreadwing easily advanced on them, as Afterglow saw the trees move, and a glint of metal disappearing into the forest. She ran into the trees, following the rustle of the leaves and branches, and slowed down as they became quieter, straining her audios to listen for the hushed movements. She stopped at the edge of a clearing, looking around.

“Hands up.” Afterglow tensed up as the familiar voice spoke, “Hands up and turn around now.” She did slowly, and she had to stop her jaw from dropping…but she saw the flash of shock that went across Arcee’s face before returning to its neutral expression. “Ares.”

“Arcee.” Afterglow said, quietly as she watched her. “It has been a long time since I have gone by that…a very long time.” She glanced at Arcee’s blasters. “Are you going to shoot me?”

“I may,” Arcee said, her blasters steady. “We found your ship.”

“Pieces of my ship.” Afterglow said, her optics never leaving Arcee’s. 

“How long-“ Arcee started, but was cut off by Afterglow suddenly rushing her. 

She grabbed Arcee’s wrists, holding them above her head, and pinned her to a tree.

“I know you are quicker than that.” Afterglow said, half smiling. “I have seen in first hand.” Arcee gave her a hard look, and Afterglow moved in closer, leaning into Arcee’s audio. “I guess I was distracting you.” She turned her head slightly, as Arcee vented a little hard, closing her optics. “Your friends are coming.” She lightly pressed a kiss to Arcee’s cheek, and Arcee felt the pressure leave her wrists. She opened her optics as the rustling got closer, and looked around as the others joined her. 

“Arcee, you ok?” Bulkhead asked, “We saw Afterglow head this way.”

“I’m fine,” She said, avoiding their optics, a touch shaky. “Let’s head back to base.”

She walked past them, and called Ratchet, staying quiet as they walked through the bridge and into base, where the rest of the team and kids were. She was about to head to her quarters, when Bulkhead caught her arm. 

“Arcee, what’s going on?” Bulkhead asked, a worried look on his face, as Jack walked up to her, as Miko and Raf watched from the platform.

“You've been really quiet since you found that badge.” Jack said, looking up to her. 

She glanced at them, before shaking her head. 

“I’m fine, really.” Her voice was tense.

“Arcee” Optimus said, his deep voice soothing and madding all at once to her confused thoughts. 

“The badge I found was my old patrol partners,” Arcee said, quietly, a touch rushed, as if she didn't want to admit any of it. “When I knew her name was Ares…she goes by Afterglow now, after she joined the Cons.” She took a deep vent, “It’s hard seeing her here.” Optimus nodded, and Arcee finally turned and left.

“Well…”Smokescreen said, “No wonder why she’s been so bummed out.” Jack, meanwhile, has following Arcee’s footsteps.

“Jack,” Bulkhead said, quietly.

“It may be best to leave her be.” Ratchet said, as Jack rounded the corner.

“I don’t think so,” Jack called over his shoulder. 

He went straight to Arcee’s door, and knocked. It opened after a moment, and Arcee looked down at him. “SO, what’s up?” He walked past her, and leaned against one of the legs of her desk. Arcee half closed the door, and took a seat at the desk. 

“I really don't want to talk about this.” Arcee said, closing her optics and leaning back.

“That’s cool,” Jack said, “But now I know who that seeker is on your holocube shelf.” 

He looked up to the shelf above the desk, and Arcee opened her optics and followed his line of sight. It had a few cubes, one with her old unit, one of Cliffjumper and her, then of a rare one of Team Prime. The last held an image of a small seeker, white plating with blue stripes, smiling happily. Arcee moved slowly and picked it up. She leaned her elbows on her knees, looking it over, as Jack watched her. 

“We were partners, some of the best officers.” Arcee started slowly and quietly. “We were inseparable…we worker together, lived together…She was one of the best femmes I have ever known.” She turned the holocube over in her hand.

“Why did she join the Cons?” Jack asked, Arcee glanced at him. 

“She saw the worst of Old Cybertron. She grew up in Kaon, near the Pits. She thought Megatron was a revolutionary, that he would be the change Cybertron needed.” Arcee started at the cube as she spoke. “We fought, and she left… I never met her in battle, or she avoided me…The last time I saw her, she was leaving Cybertron, and she snuck into the camp I was stationed at, in the middle of the night. I didn't recognize her, she changed her colors…” Arcee paused, Jack still watching her, “When she snuck into camp, I almost talked her into becoming an Autobot…Almost…but the patrols threw us off, and she disappeared.” She put the cube back on the shelf, and sighed. 

“Maybe you can still talk to her into becoming an Autobot?” Jack offered, and Arcee turned to him. “If you almost did once, you could actually do it now.”

“Maybe…but I don’t even know if she wants to anymore…”Arcee said, putting her head in her hands…


	5. A Fist without a Kiss is Better for Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, Starscream is an Asshole.

…Not knowing, halfway across the world, on the Nemsis, Afterglow had just sat down at her desk, after making sure the door to her quarters was locked. She pulled out a small holo cube from her desk, and smiled at the image of the small blue femme. Before she could put the cube away, there was a knock at her door. She scrambled to put the cube away, and looked around, before opening the door.

“Commander,” Afterglow said, nodding. “What do I owe this pleasure?” she stepped aside and he walked in, glancing around.

“I came to inquire if you'd like some company tonight.” He asked, giving her a lewd look, up and down her frame. She raised an eyebrow, tensing up, but kept a small smile on her face.

“I am quite alright, but thank you for the offer.” Afterglow said, as she moved to the door, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

“That was not an offer.” He said, sneering at her, and pulling her closer. “I was being nice…”She put a hand on his chest to stop him, and pushed back, as his arm wrapped around her waist. “Now listen to your Commander.” She now used both hands to try and push him away, and he started to lean in…and they both froze when there was an entry request at the door. “Ignore it.” 

“Glow, come on…we're gonna miss the races!” Breakdown’s loud voice easily carried through the door.   
Starscream sighed, and Afterglow took the distraction bring up her knee, and break Starscream’s hold. She moved quickly, out the door, and almost into Breakdown. He gave her a look, and she motioned her him to follow as she led the way. They walked hastily, trying to not draw attention, and made it to the med bay in record time. Knockout turned to them as they entered, 3 glasses of high grade next to him on the console, raising an eyebrow at them.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking between Breakdown’s curious and confused face, and Afterglow, almost shaking, and venting quickly.

“I don’t know, Glow ran out her quarters, and then here.” Breakdown said. They both turned to Afterglow, as she crossed the room, picked up a glass, and half downed it, before speaking. 

“You have the best timing.” She said, taking a deep vent, and pointing at Breakdown. “Starscream was in my quarters…” That made them both look shocked and appalled at her.

“He didn’t-“ Breakdown started, she shook her head.

“I knocked him the frag out,” she said, “I should get dirty looks for awhile…”

“What? Don’t like your commanders with benefits?” Knockout sneered, an acidic tone to his voice.

“I'm not even in his league…”S he said, taking another sip. “Frag, he’s not even in the gender or model I prefer…”She glanced between them, “You two know that…”Knockout nodded, and Breakdown paused, before shaking his head…making the red paint on his neck line stand out. “Breaky, you got some red paint on your neck there…”He put his hand to cover the paint, and Afterglow laughed. Knockout shook his head, “You two are cute…”

“You are a fragger.” Breakdown said, rubbing the paint off quickly. 

“You are,” she said, smiling, “Probably what I heard last night-“ They exchanged a look, “Seriously? I was kidding, but I hope you two-“

“Ok, Ok.” Knockout said, giving her a look, as her smile never wavered. “We're fairly quiet,” he looked around, “Especially with the sound proofing in here.”

“Knockout!” Breakdown said, looking completely and utterly embarrassed. “Can we just watch the races?” Knockout smiled as they turned back to the races, and Afterglow saw Breakdown take Knockout’s hand…only to drop it a moment later when the med bay door opened.

“Airancid!” Afterglow said, putting down her glass, and a fake, bright smile on. “Where have you been? I've been here a week, and have barely seen you.”  
“ I have been busy with Lord Megatron’s plans.”Airancid said, clasping her hands together. “I just saw Starscream, and he had a terrible dent in his chest.” She fixed Afterglow with a look, “Do you know anything about that?” 

“He may know best, the poor thing.” Afterglow put on a concerned face, and Airancid tensed, narrowing her optics.

“I suggest you watch your back. This world is full of dangerous surprises.” Airancid gave her a sickly sweet smile, and finally left, making them relax.

“What a bitch.” They both turned to Knockout as he spoke, smiling at his optic roll.

“Earth curse words now?” Breakdown said, as they settled down to watch the races. 

“She’s so terrible you need more than one language to insult her.” Afterglow offered, making them laugh, as she was already making plans for how to avoid Airancid.


	6. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Feels!!!

It was late, and quiet in the command center when Arcee slipped in, and started up new search parameters. It had been a few days since Afterglow had cornered her, and something she had said been hanging in the back of Arcee’s processors. She worked for over an hour until-

“What are you doing up?” She turned to see Wheeljack, looking at the screen as he joined her. “What are you looking for? Metal deposits?”

“Not exactly” Arcee said, turning back to the screen. “When we found Ar-Afterglow’s ship, and then she said something about only finding parts of it.” Wheeljack nodded, glancing at her. “I think her ship wasn't destroyed, it’s still somewhere on Earth. The parts we found were a decoy.” 

“Well, she could have a mini cloak on it, or some kind of defector.” He said, “It would hide it pretty well, unless you know how to look for it.” Arcee waved at the computer, and stepped aside, crossing her arms, and watching as he set up a new scan. “And…”A faint signal popped up, “There it is.” He glanced at Arcee, “Why do you want to find it? Or find Afterglow? You want to see if you can bring her around because y'all were partners before the war?” Arcee raised an eyebrow at him, and realized everyone on the team were terrible gossips, before taking a deep vent.

“She was more than that…much more.” Arcee said quietly, as she stared at the screen. Wheeljack raised an eyebrow at her, a flicker of surprise going across his face. “It broke my spark when she left…”

“Well…Let’s take my ship; the bridge will wake everyone up.” He said nodding, and Arcee turned to him, surprised. “But you get to tell Bulk why I got in so late.”

“Deal,” Arcee said, smiling at him. They shut down the computer, and Wheeljack led the way to the Jackhammer. 

The night sky was bright and clear, and did nothing to help Arcee’s nerves. They reached the coordinates, and Wheeljack landed smoothly. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Wheeljack said, turning to her. “Or will I interpret the honeymoon?” She rolled her optics at him, and he grinned. 

“I think I got this, I’ll stay in comm range.” Arcee said, getting up, and heading off the ship. He waved her off, making Arcee shake her head. 

She slowly and quietly looked around, catching movements in the trees, which were too small to be anything but animals. She was thankful for the clear night, and how nothing was covered in shadows. When she finally broke the tree line, she came to the mouth of a cave, looming above her…and she realized she could see a faint light within. She stepped lightly, and paused when she found a ship, dented and worn, but intact. She circled the ship, and before she reached the hatch, she found Afterglow. Her back was to Arcee, repairing part of the hull. Arcee watched her for a moment, thinking her black and red paint didn’t look right, and ducked out sight as Afterglow put down her tools and headed into the ship. Arcee followed her, and found her looking through a tool box. Afterglow turned around suddenly, and her optics got wide as she saw Arcee, dropping the tool she held. Arcee took her surprise, and pinned her to the wall, keeping Afterglow’s hands to her sides. 

“I was wondering when you’d come find me.” Afterglow said her surprise turning into a smirk. “I hoped it was soon.” Arcee glared at her, and Afterglow dropped her gaze. “I heard a rumor that a little bot was here, after she destroyed Shockwave’s space bridge…wanted to see if it was true…” Afterglow turned back to Arcee, and the slight shock on her face.

“You came looking for me?” Arcee asked quietly, Afterglow slowly nodded, not breaking optic contact. 

“I wanted to make sure you were safe…”Afterglow said quietly, watching her. Arcee slowly let her go, and stepped back, giving her a look.

“You left me…”Arcee started, anger in her voice, making Afterglow look away. The words almost came tumbling out, saying what she had always wondered and now she wanted answers. “You chose the Cons over me! You broke my spark! I went through the Pit and back, wondering why I wasn’t good enough for the one femme I loved with my entire Spark!” Arcee stopped, her voice had risen without her realizing it, and she took a deep vent.

“I'm sorry, so sorry; it’s all of fault…”Afterglow said, her voice strained, as she avoided Arcee’s optics, her hands in tight fists. “I thought the Cons were the change Cybertron needed…I wanted change, but not like this…”She glanced at Arcee, catching her optics, “I left to protect you, I couldn't stomach the thought of you dying…You were hurt, but alive.” 

She took a deep vent, and looked away again.

“The last time we met up at that Autobot camp, I had been told to bomb it…but I found you, and stayed the night with you…”Arcee crossed her arms, looking away. “I was in too deep, I couldn't just change sides then…I would have never been accepted…I left the Cons when I left you, and have avoided them at all costs until now…” She took a ragged vent, and Arcee looked at her, noticing the tear running down her face. 

“I wanted to find you and talk with you, I want to make amends…to you…only to you…You are best thing I have ever had in my life.” Afterglow wiped away her tear, and glanced at Arcee, with a shaking smile. “I will beg, damn my pride.” Arcee looked at her, and could not find anything but honestly in her face and words. “I will join your team-“ 

She stopped as Arcee reached out suddenly, putting a hand on hers. Afterglow held her vents as Arcee took her other hand and Arcee up at her. 

“Now you will?” Arcee asked, tilting her head to the side. “How do you know it will be better now? How do you know we could still work?” Afterglow leaned in, barely taller than Arcee, but enough she ducked her head next to her audial. 

“You’re here, that is all I need.” Afterglow whispered, “I’m done running, I found my happy ending.” Arcee turned, and surprising Afterglow, caught her lips in a soft kiss. She gasped, as Arcee’s arms wound around her neck, and she pulled Arcee close. They broke apart, and put their forehelms together. 

“That was the sappiest scrap I have ever heard.” Arcee said, starting to smile and Afterglow started to laugh, and tears ran down her face. “It worked, but Primus, really?” 

Afterglow kept laughing, holding Arcee close, and burying her head in Arcee’s neck. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying just holding one another. 

“What now?” Arcee asked, leaning her head against Afterglow’s.

“Right now? I’m doing it.” Afterglow said, muffled by Arcee’s neck. Arcee nudged her, “Well…”She thought, and having a hard time of it with Arcee in her arms again. “I can take supplies from the Nemesis, finish repairing the ship…and we can run.” She pulled back, looking at Arcee, “Anywhere you want, we can go.” 

Arcee shook her head.

“No, I can’t, I have responsibilities here. I can’t just disappear.” Arcee said, still holding Afterglow tight. 

“Let’s decide after I get the supplies then, Deal?” Afterglow said.

“Deal,” Arcee said, and pulled Afterglow into a kiss, and she was much more prepared. They broke apart, ventless and smiling. 

“Give me a week, and I’ll contact you.” Afterglow said, “And I’ll be here just about every night too.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Arcee said, she looked over Afterglow, “What’s up with the black and red?” 

“Not my choice, I got damaged, and this is what I got as a replacement…my original colors were too light for the Cons.”

“I like the orginal better, suits you.” Arcee said, making a face. Afterglow nodded, smiling. “I need to go, my ride is waiting.” She kissed her, “I missed you, Ares.”

“I missed you too.” Afterglow said, with a soft smile. She led Arcee to the edge of the cave, and watched her disappear into the trees. She held herself, blissful and anxious all at once. She headed back to her ship, making a list of what she needed.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Wheeljack landed on top of base, and turned to look at Arcee. She had a badly hidden smile on her face all way back.

“So…did you find her?” He asked

“I did.” Arcee said

“Good,” Wheeljack said, nodding. “Now what?”

“Well, we made a deal…she’ll contact me later this week.” Arcee said, furrowing her brow, “But I’m going to talk her into joining the team, she owes me.” Wheeljack smirked at the determined tone in her voice. 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” He said, nodding. “Tell me if you need another ride.” He smiled, “We could make it a double date next time.” 

Arcee rolled her optics but smiled, hoping the next week would be worth the worry.


	7. Out with the old, and In a Kaboom.

The next morning, Arcee asked to speak to Optimus before morning debriefing. 

“I need to tell you I left base last night,” Arcee looked at Optimus, his face as passive as ever. “I have been searching for Afterglow, and I found her, with her ship, last night.” Optimus nodded, “She should be contacting me later this week, and possibly joining the team.” 

“Very well,” Optimus said, “Are you sure of this possibility?”

“Yes.” Arcee said, smiling slightly. 

****************************************************************************************************

Afterglow had the longest week of her life. She slipped out supplies when she could, and energon when no one was looking. She missed Arcee the one night she didn’t make it to the ship, but smiled at the note Arcee left.

“See you soon” 

That note gave Afterglow a smile and helped her get through the rest of the long week.

The last day of her time on the Nemesis, she decided on a few last minute details. She looked around her quarters, and smiled, reached for her small bombs. She placed them in range of one another, and then rigged her door, when opened by anyone she didn’t authorize, would set off the chain reaction. She stepped out of the quarters, locked the door, and headed to the med day. 

“Knockout, Breakdown,” She said, as she entered, making them both look at her. “I don’t think I like this red and black anymore, do you two think you could help me whip up something white and blue?”

Knockout smirked, and glanced at Breakdown.

“Of course, I am more than just pretty looks.” Knockout said, making Breakdown snort, and Afterglow smile. They worked in sync, stripping off the old paint, priming and finishing her coat, and buffing out the rough patches. 

“Thank you both for such beautiful work.” Afterglow said, checking over her plating. “Much better.” Knockout looked smug, as Breakdown nodded, shrugging. “Hey, stay out of my quarters.” That got her a look, “Long story…it’s wrecked, k?” 

“Just come visit us then, and we won’t bother you.” Breakdown said, and Afterglow’s spark clenched. 

She had been fighting all week to make an offer to them, to ask them to join her. They had patched her up more times than she cared to admit. They were the family she never had, and she hoped one day they would understand what she was doing. 

“Go on, I know you have patrols.” Knockout said, shooing her out. “And don’t mess up the paint.”

“Yeah, or more work for me.” Breakdown said, grinning at Knockout’s optic roll.

She smiled, waving them off, as she left. She lost her smile, as she headed to the hanger, and was halfway there when Airancid stopped her.

“We are going on patrol together, Dreadwing has been reassigned.” Afterglow looked at her, her face carefully blank, and nodded. She gave Afterglow a once over.“Your new paint is so…light…”

“My original colors,” Afterglow said, not bothering to look at her. “The white has a nice effect to blind the enemy.” 

Airancid gave her a raised eyebrow but stayed quiet. They reached the hanger, and transformed, with Afterglow thinking about the few small bombs in her subspace as they flew. They stayed quiet, until Airancid banked left suddenly, heading towards a rocky area. 

“Autobots.” Afterglow followed, and then landed, transforming, a few small bombs in her hand. 

“Here,” She gave them to Airancid, “They attach to enemies armor, and explode with a tap.” 

Airancid looked at them, and subspaced them, Afterglow watching her silently.

“I doubt I will need them.” Airancid pushed past her, and Afterglow followed for a minute before she disappeared into the shadows.

Afterglow kept going, walking quietly, until the trees rustled in front of her, and a large green Autobot stepped out. They both pulled out their weapons.

“Bulkhead, right?” She asked, he nodded.

“Afterglow?” He asked, she nodded, watching him for a minute, before putting her weapon away. Bulkhead gave her a look, not lowering his weapon. 

Before either of them could do or say anything else, they heard a yell.

“Airancid.” Afterglow said and bolted, and was surprised to see Bulkhead next to her.

“Arcee is around here.” They shared a worried look, and kept moving. 

They found themselves in a clearing on the side of a mountain. Arcee was covered in web, and Airancid quickly webbed Bulkhead’s hands and feet together. He fell hard on the ground, and Afterglow turned to look at Airancid, slowly approaching her. 

“I forgot one.” Airancid threw her web at Afterglow, and Afterglow easily dodged it. “Come now, Sweetspark.”

“You are a coward, stop trying to trap me and fight me.” Afterglow said, smirking as she dodged another ball of webbing. “I thought you were a better warrior than that.” That got a huff from Airancid, and Afterglow rushed her, knocking them both to the ground. Afterglow got back up quickly, and dodged Airancid’s attack. 

“You remember those bombs I gave you?” Afterglow asked, dodging again. “I bet they haven’t moved that much after you subspaced them.” Airancid paused, “Oddest thing...may have activated them before giving them to you.” 

Airancid knocked her off her feet, pinning her to the ground.

“You will pay for this, Afterglow.” She nearly snarled, and Afterglow smirked.

“It’ll be hard when you’re in pieces…and It’s Ares.” 

Ares kneed her in the stomach, a moment of ticking, Airancid yelled as she was torn apart, blowing up, and scattering across the clearing. 

Bulkhead and Arcee had ducked their heads, waiting for the ground to stop shaking, before trying to look through the dust. Ares appeared a minute later, coughing, and bleeding, covered in dents. 

“Frag that hurt.” She knelt next to Arcee, and cut her bonds, before falling to the ground. Arcee cut Bulkhead’s bond’s and returned to Ares, Bulkhead kneeling with her. 

“You look like you got in a fight with a smelting pit.” Arcee said, looking over Ares.

“You say the sweetest things.” Ares smirked, despite the energon running down her face, and took a deep vent. 

“Call Ratchet, she’s losing energon fast.” She said, glancing back at Bulkhead. He didn’t even pause as he clicked on his comm. “Hang on, help is on the way.” Ares put her hand on Arcee’s that was putting pressure on the gash on her shoulder. 

“I just got you back, I am not going anywhere.” They exchanged a small smile as the bridge opened, letting Ratchet and Optimus through. Ratchet knelt down next to Ares, starting to scan her, and shaking his head.

“Her injuries are too extensive, and she’s losing energon too fast. She needs a med bay.” Ratchet looked at Optimus, with Arcee. He looked between them, and then to Ares, nodding. “Bulkhead, can you carry her?” Bulkhead easily picked her up, as Optimus called for the bridge.

They walked through to Bumblebee and Smokescreen’s curious looks. Bulkhead put Ares in the med bay, and stepped back as Ratchet got to work. 

“What happened?” Bumblebee asked, looking at them. 

“We were on patrol, and Airancid and Afterglow-“ Bulkhead started.

“Ares,” Arcee corrected, as she watched Ratchet work. 

“Ares, we spotted them, and they found us. Airancid got Arcee first, and I ran into Ares…She didn’t even try and shoot…then we heard Arcee yell, and ran, found Airancid and she had webbed Arcee, and then got me. Airancid tried to get Ares, but she got the better of her…she’s in pieces back in that clearing.” Bulkhead shook his head, “Ares planted bombs on her.” That made them give Bulkhead a look. 

“So, ugly is gone?” Smokescreen said, Arcee and Bulkhead nodded. “So, what about her?’ He nodded to Ares, as Ratchet was finishing up. Optimus looked at Arcee, and she glanced at him. 

“I don’t know to be completely honest.” Arcee said, quietly. “But I’ll do everything I can to convince her to stay and help.”

“Very well.” Optimus said, nodding. “Arcee, you will stand guard to be cautious. The children will need to stay off base until Ares is fully recovered, and makes her decision.”

“Miko is going to freak out.” Bulkhead said, shaking his head, as Bumblebee and Smokescreen agreed.

Arcee moved closer to the med bay, watching Ares as she rested, and hoping that this would end well.


	8. The beautiful boom

The rest of the day was thankfully quiet. 

The kids, with Miko being the loudest, objected to not being allowed at base, more curious than worried about their safety. Arcee stood her guard, with Ratchet checking Ares stats throughout the day. They called it a day, giving Arcee a final look, as she kept her vigil. 

“What do you think she will do?” Arcee turned to look at Optimus as he spoke, joining her. 

“I think she will stay.” Arcee turned back to look at Ares. “To be with me…I lost her once; I don’t think I can do it again.” Optimus nodded. 

“I will hope for the best then.” He said, she nodded, and he bid her goodnight, and left.

Ares started to stir, and Arcee quickly joined her, sitting next to her. 

“How are you feeling?” Arcee asked, as Ares opened her optics. Ares gave her a small smile.

“Like a bomb went off in my face.” Ares said, her voice a touch hoarse, and Arcee nodded. “Where are we?” She glanced around, stopping when she turned too far and hurt something, making a face. 

“Autobot Outpost Omega 1” Arcee said, “Base Sweet Base…After you helped us, we patched you up, couldn’t quite leave you there.” 

“That the only reason?” Ares asked, smiling at her. She took Arcee’s hand. “What happens after I’m all healed up?” She caught her optics.

“You are free to get on your ship and leave…”Arcee started, “Or you can join us and keep fighting.” 

Ares broke her gaze, and looked at their intertwined hands. 

“You can join me,” Ares said, “We can runaway to my ship, travel anywhere we want…”Arcee shook her head, and Ares sighed. “Come here.” Arcee leaned in, slowly, and Ares pulled her into a kiss. “I’ll stay.” Arcee smiled, “I don’t want to lose you again…”

“I’m not going anywhere if you’re going to stay.” Arcee said, smiling as she leaned down and kissed her again. Ares wrapped her arms around Arcee’s neck, and held her close. 

“You need rest.” Arcee said, a minute later, pulling back but not away. “We can talk more in the morning.” 

Ares slowly let her go, nodding, and fell into power down holding Arcee’s hand. Arcee wasn’t sure how long she sat there, or when she fell into power down, but she woke up right before Ratchet stepped into the main room. 

He gave Arcee a second look from here she sat on the foot on the med bed with Ares. 

“Any problems?” Ratchet asked, as he stepped up to the computer. 

“No, she was powered down most of the night…”Arcee said, looking at Ares. “She’s staying…”

“Another warrior in the field would be helpful.” Ratchet said, making Arcee glance at him. “I also assume it will help your state of happiness as well.” He glanced at her and she couldn’t help but smile and shrug. “You should go rest.” 

“I’m fine,” Arcee said, waving him off as she stood. “What’s the plan for today?” 

She joined Ratchet at the computer, and Optimus joined them a few minutes later. 

“How is Ares?” Optimus asked, looking between them.

“She’ll be fit for duty in a day or two.” Ratchet said.

“That is good to hear.” Optimus said, nodding. “We need to patrol the western sectors today.” 

They discussed a few things until the rest of the team joined them. 

“So, she joining up?” Smokescreen asked, nodding to Ares.

“She will being joining us, after Ratchet clears her for active duty.” Optimus said, and got a few nods in return.

None of them noticed Ares slowly waking up, moving slowly and seeing what hurt. She finally sat up after a few minutes, holding onto the side of the med bed before Arcee noticed her.

“Ares.” Arcee quickly joined her, Ratchet with her. “You really should rest.”

“I did,” Ares said, as Ratchet started to check her over. She looked over at the team, “Thank you for your help.”

“We couldn’t leave you there after you blew up ugly.” Bulkhead said, making Ares smile. 

“Speaking of blowing up,” Ares said, and listed off a set of coordinates. “The Nemesis should be around there and hopefully should be crashing soon.” They looked at her unsure but curious. “I rigged a bomb on there myself, it should be soon.” 

Optimus stepped up to the computer, and started to type, only to stop suddenly as an alert went off.

“There is a massive energon explosion happening at almost the exact coordinates Ares gave us.” Optimus said, as they looked shocked at the computer as the Nemesis clearly came onscreen. “Arcee, open coordinates to the location, and comm. Wheeljack to join us.” 

She moved as the other transformed and rolled out as soon as the bridge opened. Ratchet grumbled a bit at Ares, as she watched them work. 

“What did you do?” Arcee asked, watching the screen, but glanced at Ares. “It’s about to crash in the edge of a mountain range, in the middle of nowhere.” 

“I planted bombs in my room, rigged it so when you try and open the door, boom.” Ares said and Arcee nodded as Optimus contacted them. 

They confirmed what the scans where telling them. The Nemesis was crashing, in a haze of blue energon and black smoke. Agent Fowler was already calling base, asking what in the red, white, and blue was going on, and Ratchet took over the comm. The explosion had set off a chain reaction, causing the fuel tanks to go, and take out an entire engine. 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack got back to base first, telling them what they saw.

“It was beautiful.” Wheeljack said, “I got a recording.” 

“Let’s see it then.” Ratchet said, waving Wheeljack to the computer.

Wheeljack pulled it up, and with Ares staying close to Arcee, as they watched the Nemesis go up in fire and smoke. 

“It was some light show.” Bulkhead said, “Pretty sure we heard old bucket head yelling too.” 

“Good.” Ares said, smiling slightly as Optimus called for a bridge. 

The team rolled in, after Ratchet opened the bridge, excited and surprised by the turn of events.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Finally Updated! I'm really mad that it took this long, but I had to work through a lot of scribbles and finally figured out how I liked it best!   
> Enjoy and please tell me if I need to keep updating it, cause I can now.

The rest of the day was spent patrolling the newly downed Nemesis, with Ratchet insisting Ares rest.

Arcee paused when Optimus called her to help patrol, only for Ratchet to huff and loudly exclaim that he could easily take care of Ares, who was still recovering from a bomb blast to her face and could barely stand at the moment. That got a few smiles from the team, and a slightly embarrassed Arcee. 

Optimus, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee returned later that afternoon with good news and more recordings, before going to get the kids. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were still in the Jackhammer, sending live feeds to the base. 

“Agent Fowler should be here soon.” Ratchet said, glancing at Optimus. “He is asking what happened.” He looked at Optimus, who nodded.

“I will speak with him.” Optimus said, “Bumblebee, Smokescreen, please pick up the children, but they cannot be a base for the time being.”

“Miko is going to be so mad.” Bumblebee beeped before he and Smokescreen transformed and left. 

“How soon until Fowler gets here?” Arcee asked, and barely finished her sentence before the proximity alarm went off. “I was going to warn Ares.” She glanced at Ares, who was still powered down. 

“I have little doubt Agent Fowler will be quiet, and she will be awake soon.” Ratchet said, as he typed, “She’s been resting all day, and her self repair is doing a good job.” 

They all turned as Fowler joined them, looking somewhat mad and impressed.

“What in the Red, White, and Blue happened today?” Fowler asked, looking at them. “I had to redirect air traffic and set up a no fly zone, along with half of our tech guys scrubbing the internet to get videos and images out of circulation.” He crossed his arms, waiting.

“Agent Fowler, the Nemesis crashed today.” Optimus said, “We have been patrolling the area, and have confirmed that they have lost all but 1 engine, causing them to be grounded and easier to track.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were planning to take out the Nemesis? A heads up would have been nice.” Agent Fowler said, sighing. “A plan of action would have been better…Did you-“

“This was not planned, and Team Prime had no part in it.” Optimus gently interrupted, and Fowler gave him a confused look. 

“Prime, are you saying the Cons took out their own ship?” Fowler said, looking suspicious.

“They did not, an Ex-Decepticon did.” Optimus said, and Fowler looked surprised at that. “Arcee has been the driving force bringing Ares to Team Prime.”

Fowler looked at Arcee, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ex-Decepticon sounds so odd…” They all turned to see Ares, sitting up, and looking at them curious. “Reformed Con, maybe?”

"Maybe.” Arcee said, as she and Ratchet joined her. Ratchet checked her over; Fowler glanced at Optimus, and then looked at Ares. “Definitely not a Neutral.” 

“I could be a Neutral…”Ares said, looking at Arcee, as Ratchet moved her this way and that. “A bad one, but I could be one.” Arcee nodded, “Is the face ok? Cause this is the money make-“ She paused as Arcee smiled, and looked at Ratchet. “I’m sorry, Ratchet, what did you give me?”

“A mild sedative.” Ratchet said, as he went to the med bay computer, and Ares shook her head. “The effects will wear off in a few hours, including the inability to stop talking.” 

“Wondered why I didn’t feel so terrible.” Ares said, taking a deep vent.

“This is Ares, I assume?” Fowler asked, as he and Optimus joined them. Ares looked at Fowler, curious, and then glanced at Arcee, before turning back to him. “You took out the Nemesis?” 

“I rigged a bomb in my quarters to be set off when the door is opened.” Ares said, “They explosion, from the recordings and pictures we’ve seen, seemed to have caught a fuel line, and went straight to the engines.” She paused, “I can only guess who opened the door, but I am thankful they did.” 

“Were you on the ship when it happened? That’s why you’re in the Med Bay?” Fowler asked. Again, Ares glanced at Arcee, silently asking her what she should say.

“We ran into Ares yesterday, on patrols. She saved me and Bulkhead from Airachnid.” Arcee helped, “She took out Airachnid, and we brought her here for repairs.” 

“That crazy spider is gone?” Fowler asked, looking at them. 

“We confirmed it after we brought Ares back to base.” Optimus said. “As soon as Ares is back on duty, she will be joining us on patrols.” 

That made Ares give Optimus a quick look, a flash of surprise going across her face. 

“I can show you what we have found on our patrols today.” They walked back over to the main computer, as Ratchet turned back to Ares. 

“Two more days rest and I will release you for duty.” Ratchet said, “Arcee can take you to the spare set of quarters, and get you a data pad of Autobot rules and regulations.” 

“Thank you, Ratchet.” Ares said, as Arcee offered her a hand to help her stand. “I appreciate all you’ve done.” 

Ratchet paused and glanced at her, only to wave her off, as he turned back to the computer.

“It’s my job.” Ratchet said, as Ares fully stood. 

Ares smiled, and let Arcee lead the way. They were stopped by Fowler as they we almost out of the Command Center.

“Good work, Soldier.” Ares gave him a quick nod, and he returned it before joining Optimus again. 

“You still sure about this?” Arcee asked, as they slowly make their way down the hall. 

“To stay here with you?” Ares said, glancing at Arcee who nodded. “Absolutely…I can’t go back to the Cons now, pretty sure Old Lord Megs would be mildly upset.” Arcee raised an eyebrow at her, “Ok, very upset…” She stopped and took Arcee’s hands in hers. “I lost my faith in the Decepticon Cause after Kaon was destroyed. I can’t help change my hometown if it's not there anymore. I can change who I am fighting with so we can rebuild it one day, make things right, and …finally have a life with you.” She put her forehead against Arcee’s, “I am beyond thankful that I have been given this choice, and you have given me this chance.” Arcee smiled, “And really not liking that this sedative is making me spill my spark every time I open my mouth.” Arcee laughed, and gave her a quick kiss. 

“You just need to sleep it off.” Arcee said, as they stopped in front of a door. “This is you.” Ares looked at the unmarked door. “Everyone’s quarters are down here, all of the doors are labeled.” Ares looked around, and could see signs on each door. “Miko, who you will meet later, decided we needed more decoration and that’s why everyone’s door looks different.” 

Ares smiled at the burnt orange crosses on the door down the hall, the “Wreck N’ Rule” written in black paint across from them, and then glanced at Arcee when she saw the blue door that matched Arcee almost perfectly.

“The one door with the huge bug on it is Bumblebee, the racing stripes are Smokescreen’s and that one you’re looking at is mine.” Arcee offered. “Optimus’ door is blank, because Miko can’t decide what to do with his yet.” 

“It looks like she’s had fun.” Ares said, and make her way to Arcee’s door, only to pause. “Manual locks?”

“It’s all we have.” Arcee said, and Ares nodded, before opening the door and letting her self in. “What are you doing?”

“Snooping around,” Ares said, looking around. “I also know that you can’t stand standard bunks, and will usually find a way to make yours extra soft.” Ares sprawled out on the bed, “I was right. This is lovely.” She moved a few pillows, and pulled up the blanket, getting comfortable, as Arcee watched her, crossing her arms. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Arcee asked, as Ares wings fluttered as she got fully comfortable. 

“Here, with me.” Ares said, as if there were any question to it. “There’s plenty of room for both of us, I can go get the blanket from the spare quarters, and the pillows…I do love pillows…” Ares thought for a moment, as Arcee covered her mouth with her hand. “What? Your team has to know about us by now. I know Optimus and Ratchet do, they kept giving us looks. Not like bad ones, but-“ 

She froze, and her face got serious.

“Primus be, Arcee, I’m so sorry, I should have asked, and not assumed, and I am so so sorry.” She got out of the bed quickly as she spoke, and stood, giving Arcee space. “I’ll go and-“ Arcee took her hand, and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I’ve really missed you.” Arcee said, and Ares relaxed a bit, putting her hands on Arcee’s shoulders. “The rambling is cracking me up, but I’ll say it’s the meds talking.” Ares sighed, and put her head on Arcee’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. “It’s so surreal to have you here; I’m getting use to it… I just need time.” Ares nodded, “If it helps you be more comfortable here…you are more then welcome to bunk with me.” Arcee chuckled at Ares’ wings fluttering. “My bed is huge and I get cold.”

“I have been told, on occasion, I can blow some hot air.” Ares said, and Arcee laughed at that. She pulled back, “Thank you, Sweetspark.” 

She leaned in and kissed her, only wanting a quick kiss, but Arcee wasn’t having it. She pulled Ares in, a hand going up her back, and kissing her, and biting her lip, leaving her ventless as they parted. Ares looked at her a bit wide opticed. 

“You need to rest.” Arcee said, but Ares didn’t let go. 

“How am I going to rest after that?” Ares asked, and Arcee smirked, shrugging. 

“Not my problem.” Arcee said, “But if Ratchet sees you up and not resting, he will yell at you and then me.” Ares gave her a pointed look. “I’ll get a data pad together and when you wake up you can go over it.” 

“One more kiss.” Ares asked, “Please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Arcee said, and Ares pulled her into a kiss. Ares hand slid up to cup her cheek, and the other moved to grab her side, and pull her close. Arcee realized quickly that Ares was getting back at her, and enjoyed every minute of it. Ares pulled back, smiling after a minute, as Arcee was venting a little hard this time. 

“You are beautiful.” Ares said. “You take all the time you need and tell me what you want, and I will be there.” Arcee gave her a soft smile, putting her hand over Ares’ on her cheek, “Until then, I am stealing your pillows and kissing you when ever I can.”

“I think I can live with that.” Arcee said, nodding as Ares beamed.


	10. New Arrivals

It took Ares the better part of the week for her repairs to be complete and Ratchet to declare her fit for duty. 

Optimus had agreed to get her ship when she was able to and she offered all the supplies onboard. She did read through the rules and regulations, making faces and groaning as she did, much to Arcee’s amusement. 

Ares made quick friends with the kids, Miko asking her a million and one questions how it felt to fly. 

The team was still slightly cautious, but Ares didn’t seem to notice, and made herself at home. 

Bumblebee made a fair point that she’d barely been working with the Decepticons for years, and why would she need to be guarded around a team that brought her to their base and repaired her? And on top of that she made Arcee smile and no one got Arcee to smile like that. Arcee rolled had rolled her optics but didn’t object. 

That helped them relax, and Optimus put her on patrols, and her most recent one was with Smokescreen, who was in awe, and telling everyone as they gathered in the Command Center at the end of the day.

“One click, these 4 cons were coming at me and the next Ares is standing there with her blaster smoking…It was so cool!”

“That is pretty cool.” Jack said, as Ares shrugged. They all turned as the comm. beeped.

“I’m getting a comm. from…”Ratchet said, as he typed

“That’s my ship.” Ares said, looking at the screen as she joined him. 

“Who’s on your ship?” Arcee asked, standing next to her.

“Open the comm. Ratchet.” Optimus said, he did, “This is Autobot Outpost Omega 1, identity yourself.” 

“This is Dreadwing.” They all looked at the screen, shocked. “I was hoping for Afterglow.” Ares glanced at Optimus, who nodded.

“I’m here, Dreadwing. What’s going on?”

“We need a medic.” They heard a rattle to his vents, and Ares looked worried. “Breakdown is functional, but Knockout is barely with us.” 

“What happened?” Ares asked, but when Dreadwing tried to talk his vents came out labored. “Dreadwing.” She looked at Optimus. 

“Dreadwing, we will meet you soon.” Optimus said, and Ratchet clicked off the comm., already heading to the Med Bay. “Smokescreen, take the children home. Bumblebee, man the bridge. Everyone else, Transform and Roll Out.” 

They moved, with a few exchanged looks between them, as Bumblebee opened the bridge. They drove over the rocky terrain until they couldn’t, and Ares led the way.

They found Breakdown, covered in dents and scrapes, outside the cave, and his optics narrowed as they slowly joined him. Ares walked up to him, and he met her optics. 

“I should shoot you.” He said, and she gave him a look. She felt the team shuffle behind her. 

“Then do it, and make it quick.” Ares said, “What happened?” Breakdown shook his head.

“Later, they need help now.” Breakdown said turning and led the way in. “Dreadwing is at the helm and Knockout in on the bed.” 

Ares went into the ship first and quickly called for help. Ratchet helped Dreadwing sit on hatch, as Arcee and Ares laid Knockout next to him. 

“Primus.” Bulkhead said, quietly, as they looked them over. 

Knockout was missing his right arm and his left leg was crumpled. Dreadwing was bleeding from various claw marks across his armor, and his wings were bent and torn. 

“What happened?” Optimus asked, looking between the three of them. Ratchet was working quickly on Knockout, as Ares and Arcee kept Dreadwing from falling over, and patching the worse of his cuts.

“Megatron.” Dreadwing said, taking deep vents. “He did this.”

“Starscream got the full blast of your bombs.” Breakdown said, looking at Ares. “He’s been on life support since the ship went down.” He took a deep vent. “He offlined today, we did everything we could…Megatron lost it when we told him. Almost tore Knockout in half, threw me across the Med Bay, and Dreadwing got involved for trying to speak some sense into him.”

“Let me die a warrior’s death.” Dreadwing said, just loud enough for them all to hear. “It was good to see you again.” He looked at Ares, who shook her head.

“Not today,” She patched another line. “Ratchet, he needs a IV.”

“I’m having the same problem.” Ratchet said, and he glanced at Optimus. “I need my Med Bay.” 

“At your base?” Breakdown scoffed, “Probably 2 pieces of metal held together by a wire.” 

“Better than that scrapped up ship you were on.” Bulkhead threw back, and Breakdown took a step towards him. 

“Cut it out, you idiots!” They both turned to Ares, and she pinned them down with a glare. “There are two mechs fighting for their sparks here and you are trading petty insults?” Breakdown stepped back and Bulkhead looked away. “Optimus,” She looked at him, “Please, they need help…I will take full responsibility for them if you will agree to bring them to base for repairs.” 

Optimus looked over Knockout and Dreadwing, before looking back at Ares.

“Arcee,” Arcee stood as Optimus spoke, “Comm for a bridge. Ratchet, how can we move them safely?” 

Arcee opened her comm. as Ratchet had Wheeljack and Bulkhead help Dreadwing up as Breakdown carefully picked up Knockout. 

The bridge opened a moment later, and Ratchet went ahead to prep the Med Bay, and they slowly followed. Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at the new arrivals with a mixture of shock and confusion. Bumblebee closed the bridge, as Ratchet told them where to put Knockout and Dreadwing. 

“Bumblebee, Ares, I need you assistance.” Ratchet said, and they both quickly joined him.

Everyone stepped back and out of the way, and Smokescreen glanced around, before finally breaking the silence. 

“What happened?”

“Megatron.” Arcee offered, and Smokescreen shook his head. 

They watched and waited, until Ratchet finally stepped out of the Med Bay, with Bumblebee and Ares. 

“They will live.” Ratchet said, Breakdown let out a quiet vent. “I need to operate on Dreadwing when he is more stable, and Knockout’s leg needs to be stripped and rebuilt, his arm will take much longer.” He turned to look at Breakdown, “I can see how you’re holding your arm off, I can repair it and the scrapes as well.” Breakdown followed Ratchet, and Ares stayed close.

“What now?” Breakdown asked, glancing at Ares.

“It is your choice after you are fully repaired.” Optimus said, and Breakdown glanced at him, and nodded once. 

“You could stay,” Ares said, “Maybe…” Breakdown caught her optics, “After Dreadwing and Knockout –“ 

They turned as Knockout made a noise, and Ares got to him first. He slowly opened his optics, and looked at her worried face. 

“Hello, beautiful.” He said, his voice rough. 

“Hello gorgeous.” Ares said, with a small smile. 

“Where am I? Where’s Breakdown? And Dreadwing?” He turned his head slightly and noticed his arm, making a face. 

“I didn’t have time to grab it.” Breakdown said, and Knockout nodded, looking around. “Dreadwing is here too…We’re at the Autobot Base.”

He was about to speak again, and Ares stopped him.

“Rest, we can talk later.” Knockout slowly nodded, already half in power down. 

“You’ll have to keep your arm in the brace for a few days.” Ratchet said, as he did a last check over Breakdown. “You need rest as well to help your internal repairs finish.” 

“Ares, Arcee, will you show Breakdown where he can rest?” Optimus said, they nodded, and Ares put a gentle hand on Breakdown’s good arm to steer him. 

Breakdown kept his head down as the left the Command Center, and let out a deep vent as they walked. 

“They’ll be ok.” Ares said, “If not, you can shoot me then, deal?”

“Deal.” Breakdown said, giving her a small smile. 

“Short range comms work in here,” Ares said, as Arcee opened the door to the spare quarters. “Just comm. me if you need anything, please.”

“I will, thanks.” Breakdown said. He turned and the door closed behind him.


	11. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this is just smut.

They headed back to the main room, only for Arcee to stop Ares when they were halfway there. 

“Are you ok?” Arcee asked, and Ares thought for a minute, before shaking her head. “This isn’t your fault, Megatron did this. You helped them; they will be ok because of you.” Ares took a deep vent, and Arcee pulled her close. “We’ll figure it out, alright?” 

“Alright.” Ares said, not sounding convinced. “It’s late, we should head to bed.” Arcee didn’t move, and Ares looked at her curious. “No to bed?”

“This first.” Arcee pulled Ares into a kiss, her arms wrapped around her waist, as Ares brought a hand up to cup her cheek. 

Neither of them heard the foot steps approach them. 

When they finally parted, Ares caught something out of the corner of her optic, and smiled. 

“Come on, mechs.” She turned to see Smokescreen in complete shock, and Bumblebee looking too smug, “Never seen anyone kiss before?” 

Arcee looked beyond mortified, and looked away.

“If that’s kissing, I have been doing it wrong for years.” Bumblebee beeped, and Ares laughed. “Debrief in the morning, Night.” 

“Night.” Ares said, waving them off. 

She pulled back and took Arcee’s hand, heading to her quarters, still smiling. She opened the door and let Arcee in first, and closed it behind her. 

“Frag.” Arcee said, as she sat on the bed. 

“There faces were priceless.” Ares said, and paused at Arcee’s worried look, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think they knew about us…” Arcee said. Ares sat next to her, and took her hand.

“Well, now they know,” Ares said, gently. “A least they didn’t catch us doing anything worse…” Arcee shook her head. “It’s ok; it was going to happen anyways.”

“There are worse ways to find out.” Arcee said, nodding. “And Bee!” Ares laughed, “I can’t believe him!” 

“That was funny and you know it.” Ares said, “Alright, come on, let’s get to bed, it’s been a long day.” Arcee nodded, “Give me a kiss good night.”

Arcee fully intended to give Ares a simple, quick kiss. 

The problem started when Ares put her hand on Arcee’s thigh. It sent a shiver down her back strut, and it only got worse when she felt her fingers dig into the metal. 

Arcee bit Ares lip and the soft moan from her had Arcee pushing her down on the bed. She kissed her hard, and Ares arched towards her. Ares ran her fingers down Arcee’s back, and Arcee’s vents hitched slightly. Arcee finally pulled back and moved down, kissing her neck, and Ares fans kicked on higher. She brought her legs up and around Arcee, and let her kiss her neck, gasping when she bit her collar plating. 

Arcee started a trail of kisses across her shoulder when they heard a click, and Ares froze. 

“Primus, Arcee, I’m so sorry.” Ares said, starting to pull back. “I’m so sorry,” She took a deep vent, avoiding Arcee’s optics, as Arcee watched her, not moving, “I’m not asking you for-“ 

“My fault.” Arcee said, and Ares looked at her. “I shouldn’t have-” She leaned in towards Ares’ audial, “-pushed you back on the bed and kissed you like that.” She pressed closer to Ares, who gasped when she felt the pressure along her spike. “I’m sorry.” 

“Arcee.” Ares said, a little ventless. Arcee smiled, and started to kiss down her audial, and kissed her lips, making her moan. Ares fingers dragged down her back again, and Arcee pulled back, gasping. “Arcee, we don’t have to-” Arcee stopped her by grabbing her hip, and pulling her closer. 

“I want to.” Arcee said, quietly and Ares looked at her surprised. 

“Are you sure?” Ares asked, but still held her close.

Arcee answered with a click and Ares vented quickly when she felt Arcee’s spike press against her anterior node. 

Ares pulled her down into a kiss, as Arcee’s hand moved between them. Ares moaned as Arcee squeezed her spike, and then moved lower, slowly dipping one finger into her already wet valve. Ares threw back her helm, gasping, as Arcee slowly moved her finger. She added a second finger and Ares hips jumped off the bed. 

Ares pulled her back into a kiss, and Arcee smiled, and bit Ares lip, and started to kiss down her neck. Arcee teased the sensors, and pushed against her node with her thumb, and Ares cried out. She could feel the charge already building under Ares’ armor, and knew she wasn’t much better off. 

She pulled her fingers out, and then grabbed Ares’ hips, pulling her closer. Ares pushed her hips towards her, and her valve pushed on the underside of Arcee’s spike, making her pause and take a deep vent. 

“That’s not helping.” Arcee said, giving her a look. Ares grinned, and did it again, making Arcee bite her lip. “Frag.”

“That’s what I waiting for.” Ares said, with a smirk. 

Arcee narrowed her optics, and quickly lined up her spike, and pushed all the way into Ares valve. She got the reaction she had hoped for. Ares moaned, and gripped the bed, pushing her hips towards her, and threw her head back. That made Arcee stop and admire the view. She traced one on the blue stripes from Ares hip, up to under her chest plate, and she felt Ares shake under her. Arcee held her hips, and slowly started to thrust, watching Ares face as she enjoyed every moment of it. 

“Arcee, you feel so good.” Ares said, gasping half way through. 

She wrapped her legs around Arcee and held her close. Arcee gripped Ares’ hips, as she realized her overload was coming far too quickly.

“Ares…I’m not-” Arcee tried, but Ares answered by pushing into her thrusts.

Arcee moved faster, and neither of them noticed as their chest plates started to part. 

“Arcee!” Ares said, when she finally noticed a moment later, but both of their sparks were already exposed and reaching for one another.

Before Arcee could answer, their sparks touched, and her overload peaked. She kept thrusting and felt Ares follow her a moment later, her hands running down Arcee’s arms. Arcee leaned in and kissed her, holding her close, as another overload hit them both. 

They gasped for air as their sparks separated, and their chest plating closed. Arcee laid on Ares, putting her head on her chest, as they cooled down, letting their vents return to a normal setting. 

“I don’t know if I should apologize for that” Arcee said, “or telling you to thank me.” 

Ares huffed, and Arcee looked up at her with a lazy smile. 

“It’s was amazing,” Ares said, “But I don’t want to push you. I tried to warn you-”

“You did, but you also feel incredibly good, and I couldn’t have stopped if I wanted to.” Arcee said. Ares gave her a small smile, and rolled her optics. “I’ll tell you if anything is bothering me, I promise, Sweetspark.” 

“Alright, alright.” Ares agreed, “I’ll try and stop worrying…” She wiggled, “Please tell me you have a cleaning cloth or something.” 

“I do,” Arcee said, and got up, opening her foot locker, and pulling out a few. “Being dirty for more than a click is ok.” Ares threw her a look, and took a cloth from her. 

“You don’t have to worry about dropping out of the sky if there is too much dirt on your plating.” Ares countered, and Arcee nodded, “Weird grounders and their dirt everywhere.” Arcee laughed, as Ares shook her head. 

They cleaned up quickly, and Arcee got back into bed, puling Ares close, and Ares tucked her head under hers. 

“Dirt isn’t so bad; it helps you blend into your surroundings.” Arcee said, as they settled in. 

“You’re making me itch.” Ares said. Arcee smiled, and kissed the top of her head. “Go to sleep.”

“If you get a good layer-” Arcee started, and Ares covered her mouth. Arcee kissed her hand, and she moved it. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Ares said, closing her optics, and smiling to herself.


	12. Help

The next few days went by quietly. 

Breakdown slept as Knockout and Dreadwing were slowly, but surely, recovering. Ares stayed at base, helping Ratchet and guarding the new arrivals. The team was reasonably cautious, and the kids were kept off base. Fowler was informed of what had happened, and asked for updates, and had agreed to avoid Base until everything was settled. 

4 days after their “guests” had arrived, Arcee woke up to half of her bed cold, and got up to find Ares in the Med Bay, sitting next to Knockout and talking with him quietly. 

“Good morning, Sweetspark.” Ares said, looking up at her. Knockout snorted, and Ares shot him a look. “Ratchet said he’ll have Knockout’s leg done in the next week.” 

“That’s good news.” Arcee said, nodding, as she stood at the end of Knockout’s bed.

“I’d give an arm for it to be done this week.” Knockout said; with a half smirk that made Ares roll her optics. “My arm is going to take a little longer; most of the joint is destroyed.” 

“At least your spark is still beating.” Ares said, as Breakdown joined them. Knockout nodded. “Breakdown, look who is up and being mouthy?” 

“If he’s being mouthy, he’s going to be ok then.” Breakdown said, with a small smile, as Knockout raised at eyebrow at him. Ares stood as Breakdown started to look over Knockout’s leg. “Your leg is coming along nicely… Your paint job looks like scrap though.”

“I’ll add it to the list.” Knockout said, shrugging as best he could. “How’s Dreadwing?” 

Ares walked over to Dreadwing, who was still powered down. 

“He’s stable, but he scared us a few times.” Ares said, nodding, as she put a hand on Dreadwing’s shoulder. “Ratchet has almost lived in the Med Bay with you two. He’s a terrible worrier.” 

“The worst.” Arcee said, and they turned with a huff answered her.

Ratchet and Optimus joined them, and Ratchet quickly got to work checking over Dreadwing and Knockout. 

“Knockout, Breakdown,” Optimus looked between them, “Have you decided what you want to do?”

Knockout and Breakdown exchanged a look, seemingly have a silent conversation. 

“You’re serious.” Breakdown said, looking at Knockout mildly surprised.

“You would rather go back to the Nemesis and Megatron take off your arm and leg?” Knockout asked, meeting his look. Breakdown’s look softened, and he shook his head. Knockout turned to look at Optimus, “We’d like to stay, if you’ll have us. I wouldn’t be much help for the moment, but Breakdown will.”

“Any help you can offer is welcomed.” Optimus said, nodding.

They returned it as Dreadwing groaned, and Ratchet and Ares were at his side. 

“Take it easy, your injuries would have killed a lesser mech.” Ratchet said, as they helped Dreadwing sit up. 

“I have survived worse.” Dreadwing said, as he turned to Ares. He gave her a once over, “You have gone back to your original colors.” Ares gave him a curious look as the rest of the team filed in quietly, “You have left the Decepticons…Skyquake would not approve.” 

“Skyquake also let his Lord and Master seal him into a tomb.” Ares said, crossing her arms. “His blind and unforgiving loyalty was his undoing…Will it be yours?” Everyone held their vents, as Dreadwing and Ares locked optics. “Tell me you are the Captain I remember, the one who upheld his morals when those around you forgot them.”

“Strong words from a femme who changed sides in a civil war and is responsible for the death of her Commander.” Dreadwing said, raising an eyebrow. “I could kill you now.” 

That made the team tense up, and shuffle their feet. 

“You can barely sit up,” Ares said, smirking, “How are you going to take me out and then everyone else?” Dreadwing looked around, before turning back to her. “Completely outnumbered, and out gunned." Dreadwing nodded, “Drop the act and say you’ll stay and help.” 

Dreadwing gave her a half smile, and then turned to look at Optimus.

“I will stay and help,” Dreadwing said, making them relax a bit. 

“Again, your help is appreciated.” Optimus said, nodding, and Dreadwing returned it. 

Optimus called the team together to start patrols, and Ares sat with Dreadwing. 

“Thank you for being an aft this early in the morning.” Ares said, as Ratchet started to scan Dreadwing. 

“I do enjoy a good death threat with my morning energon.” Ratchet said, making Dreadwing look at him surprised as Ares chuckled. 

Ratchet moved onto Knockout, as Optimus called over Ares. 

“You will be staying at Base today to help Ratchet and bring our new team mates up to speed with our protocols and rules.” Optimus said, and Ares nodded as Bumblebee opened the bridge. Ares let the others through and closed it, joining Ratchet at the Med Bay computer. 

“Optimus asked me to get them up to speed with protocols and such.” Ares said, “Do you mind if we do it here or should we go to the training room?” 

“The training room would be best. I need to work on Knockout’s leg.” Ratchet said, handing her 3 data pads. “Dreadwing needs to stretch his legs as well.”

“When can I stretch my wings?” Dreadwing asked as he slowly stood, with Breakdown quickly offering him a hand. 

“As soon as you can walk without wobbling.” Ratchet said, as Dreadwing swayed slightly where he stood. “Don’t fall and hurt yourself, I just finished repairing you.”

He walked over to Knockout as Ares led them, slowly, out of the Med Bay. 

“Yes, Doctor.” Dreadwing said, making Ratchet huff as they turned down the hall. 

Knockout smiled at their retreating backs, before turning to watch Ratchet scan his leg.

“You are as impressive as I have always heard.” Knockout said, Ratchet glanced at him with a curious look. “What medic doesn’t know about the Ratchet? You put Hook to shame.”

“Hook was a fair surgeon.” Ratchet said, scrolling through the data pad he held, “But his temper was worse than mine.” Knockout nodded.

“His bedside manner was atrocious as well.” Knockout said, “His work was never clean like this.” He motioned to his leg, “How much longer until I can get out of this bed?”

“Another week, at most.” Ratchet said, “Then rehabilitation,” He glanced at Knockout, “You will have to use a cane for awhile.”

“I figured I would have to, until my joints stabilized.” Knockout said, “Can I see the damage?” Ratchet paused and then handed Knockout the data pad. “I am very, very lucky to be talking to you right now. He very nearly killed me.” 

“It was a close thing.” Ratchet said, “I had hoped to have more progress done on your arm.”

“One is better than none.” Knockout said, as he scrolled. “How are you going to do this?” 

He nodded to a treatment on the data pad, and he and Ratchet started to discuss it as Ares and Dreadwing sat in the training room, with Breakdown wiggling next to them. 

“I can’t believe they gave us homework.” Breakdown said, putting his data pad on the floor. “I can not sit here and read. I want to go take a shot or 10 at Megatron.”

“We agreed to this.” Dreadwing said, as he read. “Homework then we can take a shot or 10 at Lord Megatron.” 

“How about a round of sparring and then you read another chapter?” Ares offered, as Breakdown sighed.

“Deal.” Breakdown said, already getting up.

They went a few rounds, as Dreadwing read. Base stayed quiet for most of the day, and Ares showed them each a room where they could rest that afternoon. 

She joined Ratchet in the Command Center, with Knockout powered down in the Med Bay. 

“Anything interesting reported in?” Ares asked. 

“No, thankfully.” Ratchet said, and Ares nodded. Ratchet glanced at her, with a curious look, and she caught his optic before he could turn away. 

“Did Knockout behave?” She asked, “I can threaten his polish so he will be a good patient.”

“He was fine. He asked about his treatment plan and discussed a few things.” Ratchet said, “What I am curious about is how he doesn’t seem bothered by being in an Autobot base.”

“Knockout has always been one to let things happen as they do.” Ares said, “He’s never been partial to either side, but he was worried what would happen to his friends and family if he wasn’t there to patch them up, so he joined the Cons.” She shrugged, “Breakdown will just follow him where ever he goes, as long as he can break things.” They both turned as they heard footsteps and Breakdown joined them. “Already finished?” 

“Nope.” Breakdown said, and offered the data pad he held to Ratchet. “I thought this would be more useful then me reading at the moment.” Ratchet took the data pad, unsure, but his optics got wide as he started to scroll. “I don’t like running on empty, and I know with all these repairs you did on us, it probably drained a lot of y’alls energon.” He shrugged, “It's mine locations, shift changes, pick up times, and a few stockpiles on Earth.” Ares beamed at him, and he gave her a sideways look.

“Thank you.” Ratchet said, nodding to him. 

“We could plan a raid; that would be fun.” Ares said, “We can talk to Optimus when everyone gets back.” Ratchet nodded, already turning back to the computer. “Come on, I’ll give you the short version.” She patted Breakdown’s arm, and they headed to his quarters. “Nice Intel.”

“If I’m staying, might as well make sure were all fueled.” Breakdown said, as they entered his quarters. “What’s the short version?” 

He sat on his bed, and she perched on his desk as they talked for a bit, until there was a knock at the door. Dreadwing joined them, handing Ares the data pad. 

“I am finished, when do patrols start?” 

“We’ve got to talk to Prime first, and make sure you’re cleared for duty from Ratchet.” Ares said, as Dreadwing sat in the desk chair. “But it will be nice to have another flier around.”

“4 wheels and an open road sounds way better.” Breakdown said, giving them a half smile. “Hey, the races are on tonight, think we could find a way to watch them?”

“I bet we can figure something out.” Ares said, smiling. There was a knock at the door, and Ares quickly answered it. “Arcee, how were patrols?”

“Uneventful.” Arcee said, as she glanced at Breakdown and Dreadwing. “Optimus wants everyone in the Command Center.” They stood, and Breakdown headed to the door as Dreadwing paused looking at Ares then Arcee.

“A grounder and an Autobot?” He looked at Ares, raising an eyebrow. “I would never have guessed the way you spoke of her.” 

Ares rolled her optics as Dreadwing left with a smug look on his face, and Breakdown glanced between them before joining him, shaking his head.

Arcee looked at Ares, puzzled, until Ares took her arm and steered her out of the room and into the hallway. 

“Ignore him, he’s kind of an aft, but a noble aft, so-”Ares started but Arcee interrupted her.

“You talked about me?” Ares paused, and nodded. 

“Yeah.” Ares said, looking suddenly uncomfortable, “We need to go see-”

“What did you say about me?” Arcee asked, starting to smile. 

“Nothing to let anyone know who you were, to keep you safe…,” Ares said, “We just talked, asked who we had waiting for us, and such…” She shrugged, looking away, “I always told him to stop trying to set me up with anyone cause I was holding out for an amazing femme.” Arcee started to chuckle, “Can we go now before I burst in flames from embarrassment?” 

“You held a torch for me for that long?” Arcee said, putting her hand on Ares’ cheek, and turning her face to look at her. “You’ve got it bad.” Ares sighed, and was surprised when Arcee pulled her down and into a kiss. “I have it just as bad, so I won’t give you that hard of a time.” 

“Primus be.” Ares said, but smiled, relaxing. “You are a fragger.” Arcee laughed, and took Ares hand. “Come on then, before someone comes looking for us.”


	13. Small Steps

They walked into the main room, and felt the tension in the air. 

The team stood apart from Breakdown and Dreadwing, who stood next to an awake and propped up Knockout.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were glaring at them, as Optimus looked around at all of them, getting their attention. 

“We have learned that Megatron has erected a force field around the fallen Nemesis.” Optimus started as they turned to him. “We assume he has converted what the last engine from the Nemesis into a power generator.” 

“He’s becoming desperate.” Dreadwing said, quietly, but everyone heard, and Breakdown nodded.

“Does it have any weaknesses?” Ares asked, “Something we can exploit?”

“We have to do more patrols, we just found it today.” Arcee said.

“When Ratchet clears Dreadwing, we can cover more ground above.” Ares offered.

“Very well.” Optimus said, nodding. Breakdown moved to speak, but stopped himself. “Breakdown?” Breakdown glanced at him, before he spoke.

“He’ll probably start moving energon to the ship, keep it close.” 

“We could trace the energon readings when they do, and maybe found a weak spot.” Bumblebee beeped

“He’ll start with the nearest mine,” Arcee said, “Wherever that is.” 

“Thanks to Breakdown, we know now.” Ratchet said, turning to the computer and pulling up the Intel, surprising them. “This is the location of the Nemesis.” A purple icon popped up on screen. “The nearest mine is only a few clicks away.” 

“He will go for a stockpile first.” Dreadwing said, Ares nodded.

“Easier to move.” Breakdown said, thinking. 

“Raiding a stockpile of energon sounds like way too much fun.” Smokescreen said, “When we doing this?” 

He looked around at everyone as Bumblebee rolled his optics. 

Optimus was looking over the Intel, and then turned to look at Breakdown.

“How closely guarded is the closest stockpile to the Nemesis?” 

“6 guards outside, 10 inside, with a bomb proof door separating them.” Breakdown said, slightly fluster by Optimus’ patient look. “Guard changes every 12 hours, and they get lazy halfway through their shifts.” 

“Powered down at their stations lazy.” Knockout added. “And the door is locked with a rotating code that changes with each shift… That Breakdown knows all the codes for.” 

“Every shift seems a bit drastic, isn’t it?” Smokescreen said, looking taken aback.

“Screamer set the codes,” Breakdown said, “He is- He was completely paranoid and over planned for everything.” 

“Do you think there will be more guards at the stockpile now?” Bumblebee beeped

“Possibly,” Dreadwing said, “He will be pulling in all useable resources and troops; the sooner the better."

“We will start patrols tomorrow morning, of the Nemesis and of the stockpile.” Optimus said, “Rest for tonight, it is late, and we need our energy for tomorrow.” 

They headed to their rooms, with Breakdown staying and quietly talking to Knockout. 

Ares pulled Ratchet to the side, as Bulkhead and Wheeljack stopped Arcee when she was almost to her room. Bumblebee and Smokescreen quickly joined them, and she looked at them curious. 

“What’s up?” She asked, slowly at their serious looks. 

“You’re girlfriend brought her Con buddies into base.” Wheeljack said, and Arcee looked at him, crossing her arms. 

“Aren’t you a little worried they’re planning something?” Bulkhead asked, looking anxious.

“She’s vouched for them. She has been keeping them in line, and getting them caught up with our rules.” Arcee said, “I’m wary, but if Ares trusts them, then I will give them a chance.” They looked at her shocked. “Megatron nearly tore Knockout in half, and almost ripped Dreadwing’s spark out, and Breakdown is more loyal to Knockout that anything…They protected her when Starscream tried-” She paused, taking a deep vent, as they realized what she meant. “I’m not saying we should just forget everything that has happened with them, but they have a reason to fight with us now. Why not give them that chance?” They fell silent, letting what she said sink in. 

“Second meeting?” They turned around to see Ares walking towards them. “With the Cons, you got half a debriefing and then a kick in your aft to move. Seems the Autobots are much more organized.” She joined them, glancing around. “I want to thank all of you for helping Breakdown, Knockout, and Dreadwing. I know what has happened between all of you, and I know it is hard to have them here.” She smiled, “Ratchet was in a good mood and I talked him into pulling up the races for Knockout and Breakdown. They feel right at home.”

“Ratchet was in a good mood?” Smokescreen said, “Wait, they’re watching what?” 

“Races.” Bumblebee beeped, curious. “Which one?” 

“I don’t know?” Ares said, “But they were arguing about numbers?” She shrugged. 

“Let’s get to power down, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” Arcee said, and they headed to their rooms.

Bumblebee caught Smokescreen before he headed into his room, and walked him towards the Command Center. 

“What are we doing?” Smokescreen asked

“Going to watch the races.” Bumblebee beeped, as they stepped into the Command Center. 

Breakdown and Knockout did a double take, looking at them curious. 

“What lap are they on?” Bumblebee asked, as they stood next to where Knockout sat, with Breakdown standing next to him. 

“21.” Breakdown said, as they all looked at the screen.

“I bet 42 pulls ahead again.” Bumblebee beeped

“Not if 26 has anything to say about it.” Knockout said, “42 has done that once.”

“Twice.” Bumblebee beeped, “On the 3 race, with 93 almost beating them.”

“That’s right.” Breakdown said, nodding. “93 only lost because they crashed and burned.”

“Do they crash and burn a lot?” Smokescreen asked, watching the cars fly around the screen.

“He doesn’t sit still enough to watch a full race.” Bumblebee beeped, nodding to Smokescreen. 

“If they did more than just go in circles…” Smokescreen countered. “And I just don’t get all the stats and stuff…”

“That is nothing.” Knockout said, waving him off. “So, starting out-” 

Knockout started talking about the races, and how they worked, and how to win, as Bumblebee smiled to himself, as him and Breakdown helped explain, as the cars kept speeding across the track on screen. 

*******************************************************************

 

The next week went by quickly.

Everyone was on extra patrols, with Ratchet and Knockout stayed at Base.

Breakdown and Bulkhead were actively avoiding each other, as Dreadwing and Wheeljack would only stay in the same room with the only when they had to. 

Optimus made it a point to keep them separate, but knew it would not last long. 

Megatron had barely made any moves the past week. Very little energon had been brought to the Nemesis, and rarely any troops moved out of the force field. 

This prompted Optimus to plan a full raid on the stock pile closest to the Nemesis.

The day of the raid, after they were done and had all returned to base, Miko, Jack, and Raff would be allowed back on base, with Fowler and June joining them to meet the new team mates. 

It was early in the morning as the team slowly started to assemble. 

Ratchet and Knockout were first up as always, already in the Med Bay, discussing Knockout’s leg, when Breakdown joined them.

“We can start rehabilitation today.” Ratchet said, looking over the last scans he had just taken. 

“But it will take longer than we first thought.” Knockout said, looking at Breakdown. “I will be able to walk now though.”

“I’ll be here to help.” Breakdown said, nodding, and Knockout gave him a small smile. “We need to get some paint.” He nodded to Knockout’s fully rebuilt leg. It was all silver, making it a stark contrast to his red armor. “How long for rehab?”

“About a month.” Ratchet said, and Knockout nodded, as Arcee and Ares joined them.

“Is today the day?” Ares asked, smiling.

“I believe so.” Knockout said, as he fully put his feet on the floor. “I have to use a cane, but it is better than nothing.”

“I will make one today.” Ratchet said, as Bumblebee and Smokescreen joined them, followed by Bulkhead and Wheeljack, who kept their distance. 

“Got it covered.” Bumblebee beeped, as Smokescreen smiled, as Dreadwing and Optimus quietly entered the Command Center. 

Bumblebee pulled a red cane from behind his back. It has a silver top that looked like a gear shift knob, and carefully gave it to Knockout. 

Knockout looked over it, surprised, and impressed all at once.

“Thank you but you didn’t have to-” Knockout started, looking between them.

“Hey, no worries, you’re welcome.” Bumblebee beeped.

“We figured you’d want something with style.” Smokescreen said, beaming, and Knockout nodded, looking over the cane again. 

“Well, moment of truth.” Knockout said, taking a deep vent. He set the tip of the cane on the floor, and slowly started to stand. Breakdown and Ratchet stayed close, and almost grabbed Knockout when he wobbled when he fully stood. He leaned on the cane, and took a few small steps, and got a round of smiles.

“We’ll be racing in no time!” Smokescreen said

“I knew the races where a bad idea.” Arcee said, as Ares shook her head.

Optimus stepped forward, and they all turned to him, preparing for the day ahead.


	14. 7:23 AM

“Let’s do this!” Smokescreen said, beaming, making Ratchet huff and Bulkhead chuckle.

“You have your orders.” Optimus said, looking around the group. “Ratchet, if you will open the ground bridge.” 

Ratchet went to the controls, and the team headed to the bridge. Knockout grabbed Breakdown’s arm before he joined the others.

“Be careful.” Knockout said, quietly. 

“I always am.” Breakdown said, as Ratchet opened the bridge. “I’ll try to bring you back a souvenir.” 

He smiled as Knockout chuckled. He quickly joined the team, and they headed through the bridge and into the rocky terrain. 

Ares and Dreadwing transformed and took off to patrol the area, as the rest of the team split up and spread out as they moved towards the stockpile entrance at the base of a mountain. 

“4 guards at the entrance.” Breakdown said, over the comms.

“Acknowledged.” Optimus responded. “Move in, but do not engage.”

They met up behind a line of trees, and could see the guards at the entrance. 

“Why does it feel like something is off?” Wheeljack said

“I feel it too.” Bulkhead said

“Didn’t you say there were usually 6 guards at the entrance, Breakdown?” Arcee asked, as she looked at the guards.

Before Breakdown could answer, Ares clicked on the comm suddenly.

“We’ve got trouble on our tails and we can’t shake them. We’re bringing them to you.” 

They armed themselves just in time as they heard jet engines heading towards them. Ares and Dreadwing appeared, with 4 Cons almost on top of them.

The team let out a rain of blaster fire as Ares and Dreadwing landed on top of the 4 guards at the entrance. They had their blasters blazing as the team quickly joined them. 

A few shots and wrecking balls later, the guards were down and out. 

Optimus led the way into the cave. It was almost completely dark, besides what light they put off.

Optimus stopped suddenly as a light flickered on before them to show a…rock wall.

“Where’s the stockpile?” Bulkhead asked, looking around.

“Did we take a wrong turn?” Wheeljack said, crossing his arms. 

“It’s behind the wall.” Breakdown said, moving to the left of the wall. “The keypad is over here.” He pressed part of the wall, and a keypad appeared. He paused, and looked at Ares, “What time is it?”

“7:23 am.” Ares said, Breakdown nodded, and input the code. They stepped back as the wall started to move, and then stop just as suddenly, leaving a small gap. “Scrap…the gears must be stuck…”

Ares walked over to the gap, looking at it closely. 

“What now?” Smokescreen said

“Try another day?” Bulkhead said, shrugging.

“They will be watching after today.” Dreadwing said, “Next time, we wouldn’t even get this far.” 

Arcee joined Ares, and crossed her arms.

“Arcee, Ares.” Optimus said, looking between them. 

“We could probably fit through there.” Arcee said

“Is there a keypad on the other side of the wall?” Ares asked

“Manual, but it will move the wall.” Breakdown said, nodding. 

“Very well.” Optimus said, nodding. 

“This should be fun.” Arcee said, as Ares went first.

“Hush, you.” They heard Ares muffled voice as Arcee followed her. 

They listened closely, and only heard scraping armor and rocks crumbling. It stopped after a minute, and stayed quiet for long enough to make them worried before the way slowly started to move. It opened just enough to let them all through to meet Ares and Arcee.

“A crank.” Arcee said

“That’s some high tech for the Cons.” Ares said, dusting some dirt off her shoulder of her badly scraped armor; Arcee wasn’t any better, but was covered in more dirt. 

“They kept the high tech for the ships, not the mines.” Breakdown said, as they walked. “Just be glad we didn’t have to push.” 

“That would have been scrap.” Smokescreen said, nodding.

Optimus led the way down the rocky corridor, light coming from strips along the walls to each side of them. 

“Arm yourselves. Ares, Arcee, scout ahead.” Optimus said. They nodded and disappeared down the corridor, “Breakdown, Bulkhead, watch behind us.” 

Breakdown and Bulkhead exchanged a look, but nodded. They lagged behind, listening for anything unusual.

“Did you help excavate this?” Bulkhead said, glancing at Breakdown. “You know an awful lot about it.”

“Yeah…”Breakdown said, nodding. “I got grunt duty for a year and ended up here.”

“What did you do to get grunt duty for a year? Bulkhead asked, “Punch Screamer in the face?” Bulkhead did a double take when Breakdown nodded. Breakdown noticed his shocked look, and shrugged. “I not saying it’s not fun, but what made you punch your Commanding officer?” 

“It felt great.” He glanced at Bulkhead. “He got a little too…friendly with Knockout. Knockout was slagged off I messed up my hand…but you always protect the ones that take you in.” 

“I know what you mean.” Bulkhead said, slowly as he nodded. They caught each other’s optics for a moment. “I’d do the same for Wheeljack.”

Breakdown half smiled, and nodded, as their comms beeped.

“We have a problem.”

Breakdown and Bulkhead quickly joined the others. They were stopped at the end of a short corridor, and near the end they could just make out Arcee and Ares hidden from the bright light from the room just past them. 

“There are at least 40 troops in there.” Ares said

“It looks like they’re packing everything up.” Arcee offered.

“Looks like we interrupted moving day.” Wheeljack said, smiling.

“If we surround them, we will have a better chance at winning.” Dreadwing offered.

“We’ll need a distraction.” Optimus said. 

They all thought for a moment, until Bumblebee looked between Bulkhead and Breakdown.

“How well can you two act?” Bumblebee beeped.

“Well enough.” Breakdown said, nodding. 

“Why?” Bulkhead asked

“Have Breakdown walk you in, like he caught you, and talk with them long enough to let everyone move in.” Bumblebee beeped.

“That may just work.” Dreadwing said, nodding. 

“Keep them distracted for as long as you can.” Optimus said, looking between the two of them.

Breakdown pulled out his cannon, and Bulkhead put away his wrecking balls, and led the way. 

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Bulkhead mumbled

“Thought we’d kill each other first, personally.” Breakdown said, just as quietly, as the team moved behind them, as Bulkhead huffed a laugh. “Ready?”

Bulkhead nodded.

They paused before they entered the brightly lit room.

It was a huge cavern, with multiple open levels almost up to the top. There was movement everywhere, and energon sat in piles and stacks all around them. 

Breakdown shoved Bulkhead with his hammer, and glared at him, making Bulkhead stumble.

“Come on, Autobot, move it!” Breakdown said, rolling his optics.

All of the nearby troops turned to see the scene in front of them as Breakdown pushed Bulkhead into the middle of the room. 

“Frag off, Con.” Bulkhead said, as the troops around them armed themselves. They had gotten the everyone else's attention, and they each saw movements in the shadows in the cavern. “Had to go get help, of course.” Breakdown aimed his blaster at Bulkhead’s spark as the tension grew in the room. 

“This coming from you? One hit and you were done!” Breakdown said, laughing as a one of the troops approached him. “Look what I got!” He motioned to Bulkhead.

“We thought you were dead.” He said, sounding surprised. “Soundwave sent out an-”

“I’m pretty sure I’m alive,” Breakdown said, looking around and spotting a tiny femme near one of the top levels, “And If I am offline and this is the Well, this kinda sucks.” 

“What about Knockout and Dreadwing then?” Another asked

“I don’t know.” Breakdown said, shrugging. “When is the pickup?”

“Not for another 6 hours.” Was the answer, and Breakdown nodded, glancing at Bulkhead

“Good, then we’ve got time.” Bulkhead said, and pulled out his wrecking balls.


	15. Teamwork

The troops around them started to shoot, and Breakdown and Bulkhead were ready. 

The team joined in; Wheeljack threw some of the troops from the higher levels to join the fight Optimus was now helping with on the main floor.

Ares and Arcee were moving up each level, clearing it out as they went. 

Dreadwing was a few levels up, cannon out, and taking down anything that moved near him. He looked up when he heard a yell, and found a group of 5 advancing on Wheeljack above him.

“Ares!” Dreadwing called. 

She was on the same level as him, and was free for a moment. She turned and nodded to Wheeljack. She turned to grab the ledge and pull herself up to the next level, but two troops grabbed her suddenly and pulled her back. 

Dreadwing took one last shot, as Wheeljack hit the ground. He put his cannon away, jumped and caught the ledge, and pulled himself up in one swift movement. 

He yelled as he pulled out his blade, and they turned on him. He took each one down, and barely felt the blaster fire burn his armor, and threw the last two off of the level. 

“Let’s keep moving.” Dreadwing said, offering his hand to Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack paused for a second, but then took his hand, letting himself be pulled up. 

A blaster fire hit the wall between their helms and Wheeljack pulled out his swords. 

“Shall we?” Wheeljack said, smirking. 

Dreadwing returned it, and they jumped down to the main floor, nearly landing on two of the troops. 

Bulkhead and Breakdown were back to back as they were hitting anything in their reach as Bumblebee and Smokescreen hopped around taking down one after another.

Arcee and Ares were blurs as they moved, and only stopped when Optimus got their attention. 

They gathered around, covered in dents, cuts and were a little worse for wear, but alive.

“Breakdown, Bulkhead, seal the entrance” Optimus started, “Arcee, comm. Ratchet for a bridge and tell him about our situation. Wheeljack, Dreadwing, we need to destroy this cavern after the energon is moved. Ares, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, we need to move the energon to the main level.” 

They all nodded and got to work, with Arcee already comming Ratchet. 

A bridge appeared, and Arcee and Ares stood guard as they started to move the energon, as Breakdown and Bulkhead reappeared. 

Ratchet and Knockout were loudly complaining about the state they were all in, as they moved in and out of base. 

“It’ll be nice to be fully stocked for a while.” Arcee said, as the others moved the energon into base.

“Thank the well for that.” Ares said, nodding. “Keep up the good work!” 

She beamed as Wheeljack and Breakdown picked up another stack. Breakdown shot her a dirty look.

“Why is it anyone that tiny such smart afts?” Breakdown asked, rolling his optics with a half smile.

“No joke.” Wheeljack said, nodding as they headed to the bridge.

“I think it’s just them.” Bulkhead offered as he joined them, making them laugh.

“So rude!” Ares said, mockingly angry.

“I’m gonna tell Miko.” Arcee said, to their retreating backs. “She’ll put them in there place.” She glanced at Ares.

“I want to see that.” Ares said, nodding, as Optimus joined them. “How much more?”

“A few more trips.” Optimus said, nodding. “I am more worried about how through Dreadwing and Wheeljack where with explosives.” 

They looked around to see the clean lines and flashing lights of the bombs that had been set up.

“Through is a good word for it.” Arcee said.

“I like enthusiastic better.” Ares said, as Ratchet stepped out of the bridge. “Ratchet, is-”

“What did you two do? Walk through a rock avalanche?” Ratchet interrupted her, looking over her then Arcee. “Thankfully, Knockout has the Med Bay ready for you lot.” Arcee shook her head as Ares chuckled. He turned to look at Optimus. “Energon storage is full, and the overflow is in the supply closet.” Optimus nodded as Ratchet looked around, “This explains why you all look terrible.”

“And I thought Knockout was over zealous.” Dreadwing said, quietly as he passed them. 

Ratchet rolled his optics and huffed; only making Dreadwing smirk, as Ares and Arcee fought to not laugh. 

A few more trips and they had moved all of the energon. 

Optimus sent everyone into Base, as he, Wheeljack, and Dreadwing checked over the bombs.

“Ready?” Wheeljack said, Optimus and Dreadwing nodded.

“30 seconds.” Dreadwing said, as he set the charges. 

They quickly walked back to base, and Ares closed the bridge. Ratchet and Knockout were already working on Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

“Too bad we didn’t get to see your handy work.” Ares said

“It would have been a nice show.” Wheeljack said; He glanced at Dreadwing. “You need to show me how you did that trick with the wires.”

“Fair enough.” Dreadwing said, nodding, “But it will have to be after the medics have tortured us a bit.” 

“Hey, you keep coming back, so you have to like it.” Knockout said. “It’s just our job, you weird slagger.” 

The bark of laughter from Ratchet surprised them, and left them in fits of laughter that even had Optimus smiling. 

They calmed down enough as Bumblebee and Smokescreen left the Med Bay and Dreadwing and Wheeljack took their spots. 

“Did you jump into blaster fire?” Ratchet fussed as he worked on Wheeljack, as he pulled out his welder. 

Wheeljack rolled his optics as Knockout nodded in agreement. 

“Or did you just take a nice stroll through it?” Knockout said, as he sat next to Dreadwing on the med bed, working surprisingly fast with only one hand. 

“Primus, we have two of them now.” Arcee said, quietly, glancing at Bumblebee, who started to laugh with Smokescreen. 

“We’ll never hear the end of it.” Bulkhead said, just as quietly and that made them laugh even harder. He paused, “Wait, what time is it?” 

“Scrap, school is about to let out.” Bumblebee beeped. 

“Let’s go then.” Bulkhead said, with Arcee nodding.

“Wait,” They turned as Ratchet spoke. “Arcee, Bulkhead, you two still need repairs. Let Smokescreen go with Bumblebee and get the children.” 

Smokescreen flashed them a smile before transforming with Bumblebee and heading out. 

“Who’s next?” Knockout asked, as they let Dreadwing and Wheeljack go. “You two take it easy the rest of the day.”

“Or I will weld you to the nearest flat surface.” Ratchet said, not looking at them, as he cleaned up a few of his tools. 

“And I will help.” Knockout said, nodding. Wheeljack and Dreadwing exchanged a look. “Don’t think we wouldn’t.”

“Breakdown, go ahead, you look worse then us.” Ares said, as Wheeljack and Dreadwing nodding in understanding. “Optimus, you’ve got a bad cut on the back of your arm.” 

Optimus had been at the computer, looking over the Intel Breakdown had given them, and only nodded. 

Ratchet picked up a few things and started repairing him where he stood, as Breakdown sat next to Knockout, and Bulkhead sat on the empty med bed, taking a deep vent, and leaning against the wall. 

“All in all, not a bad raid.” Arcee said, “It’s going to take a bit to get out armor looking decent again.” 

“Thankfully we have a perfectionist medic and his forever suffering bonded to help us.” Ares said, and Arcee gave her a surprised look. “They’ve been bonded since before the war. I doubt it’s new Intel.” Ares smiled, and Arcee nodded. “When are Smokey and Bee going to get back?” 

The words had barely left her mouth when they heard them coming in the driveway. 

That got everyone’s attention as they stopped, and let the kids out, before transforming. 

“Raf just told us that a huge explosion was reported on the news…” Bumblebee beeped, looking around.


	16. Meeting Fowler

“Oh no…”Ares said

“Raf, where did you see this news?” Optimus asked, as the kids walked up the platform, glancing at the new team mates. 

Raf pulled it up easily, and they watched as the news anchor talked about the explosion that was in a remote mountain range. A video played of it, with bright blue flames and black smoke pouring out of the mountain side. 

“Wow.” Miko said as they watched. 

“Better than I had hoped.” Wheeljack said, nodding. “It was your wiring.” He glanced at Dreadwing.

“I will counter that is was your bombs.” Dreadwing said, glancing back at him. 

“Whoa, wait, you two did this?” Miko asked, pointing between them. They both nodded, looking a touch smug. 

“Agent Fowler is going to be upset.” Ratchet said, as he moved over to Bulkhead, as Breakdown got up and then helped Knockout stand.

“Irate is a better word.” Arcee said, crossing her arms. 

“Speaking of,” Ares said, nodding to the screen where the proximity alert was going off. “Fowler is about to join us.” 

“So, should we turn off our audials off now or…?” Smokescreen said, looking around, and Bumblebee patted his arm. The elevator door opened and a pissed off looking Fowler stepped off.

“Prime!” He turned to look at Optimus, “You better have a decent expiation about what happened!” 

“Agent Fowler.” Optimus said, “Our raid of the Decepticon stockpile went to plan. The location was destroyed to ensure it could not be used again.”

“But to that extreme?” Fowler said, crossing his arms. “You could have blown half the mountain range up!”

“That would have been cool.” Bulkhead said, nodding.

“Especially if there was a haze of smoke with it.” Dreadwing added

“And the rumble in the ground from when it happened.” Wheeljack finished, as they all mumbled in agreement. 

Fowler face palmed, sighing. 

The rest of the team were fighting laughing and or shaking their heads, and smiling. 

“You’ve got to admire their spirit.” Knockout said, smiling, as he leaned on his cane. 

“No humans were hurt and it was in a remote location.” Bumblebee offered, and Raf told Fowler.

“And then we took out like 50 Cons today.” Smokescreen said, Agent Fowler gave them a look, and then raised an eyebrow at Optimus.

“I will speak with Dreadwing and Wheeljack about not being excessive with any future possible explosions.” Optimus offered, and Fowler relaxed a bit. 

He turned and looked at Breakdown, Knockout, and Dreadwing appraising. 

“So, you’ve joined Team Prime?” Fowler asked

“I believe today’s mission was out official resignation from the Decepticon ranks.” Dreadwing said his tone flat. 

“What made you change sides so easily after all this time?” Fowler asked briskly. 

He was still upset with the newscast, and it showed through his tone. 

The team tensed slightly as Knockout stepped forward. Fowler’s eyes got wide as he realized Knockout only had one arm and was wobbling slightly on his cane.

“Megatron tore off my arm, and nearly destroyed my leg.” Knockout’s voice was cold, “He nearly killed Dreadwing for nothing...and beat up Breakdown For Nothing. Would you want to stay loyal to someone like that?” He paused as Fowler now looked shocked, “We were able to contact Ares and the Autobots who were understanding and generous enough to take us in and help us; All of that kindness despite our pasts with one another. We now all fight a common enemy, and will fight with them and for them… That is how we changed sides so easily.” 

Knockout gave Fowler a pointed look, and turned, walking out of the Command Center. 

They all fell silent for a moment. 

“Excuse me.” Breakdown said, quietly, and turned to follow Knockout.

Dreadwing did the same, and Ares joined him, glancing at Arcee as they left the Command Center. 

“I didn’t know the full situation-” Fowler said, sounding anxious as his rage was now gone.

“No, you didn’t.” Arcee said, her voice almost as cold as Knockout’s had been. “We can understand your issue with the raid today. What the problem is you may have just destroyed any trust we had earned. This is the first time we have all worked together, and it went perfectly because of our combined efforts. Ares still has contacts and can find a ship for all of them to leave. We need their help, or Megatron is never going to be stopped.” 

She turned and walked out, following where the others had left, and almost yelled as she was grabbed just past the doorway. 

“Keep her,” Dreadwing said nodding, as Ares wrapped her arm around Arcee’s waist. “She will be a fine bonded one day.”

“For the love of Primus!” Ares said, looking at him shocked as Arcee looked surprised, “I just got her back! I don’t want to scare her away!”

“If she speaks like that about new teammates, I can only image what she will do for someone that has her spark.” Dreadwing said, shrugging, and turned to walk down the hall. “I think Knockout will have cooled down by now, even one handed I can only image what he could do.” 

“Is he always like that?” Arcee asked, turning to look at Ares.

“Always, he has no filter and always says what he thinks.” Ares said, sighing. “Thank you.” Ares caught her optics, and gave her a small smile. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“No, I did, for you at least.” Arcee said, “You trust them and I trust you, so it needed to be said.” She shrugged, “I hope Optimus doesn’t have to listen to Fowler fuss too much.”

“He deals with old Megs yelling at him, he can deal with a tiny organic.” Ares said, and took her hand, “Come on, let’s go check on them.”

She led the way, and they found them in the training room. Dreadwing sat on the floor, with his blades out, cleaning them as Knockout and Breakdown sat on a few storage crates next to them. They stopped talking when Ares and Arcee joined them. 

“Dreadwing told us you told that human to stuff it.” Breakdown said, looking at Arcee with a smile. “Thanks.”

“It was a very diplomatic throw down.” Ares said, nodding. “Ok, this will be my last and final offer.” They all looked at her, “I do have many contacts, and I can have a ship here within a week that will take us anywhere we want. Do we stay or do we go?” 

But before any of them could answer, the rest of the team walked into the training room.

Optimus stood in front of them, and all optics turned to him. 

“Agent Fowler would like to apologize for his assumptions today.” Optimus said, “He has since left, and Ms. Darby has taken the children home, after being debriefed about the raid.” They nodded and he looked at Ares, “Ares, I understand you have the ability to leave Earth, but I will ask you, along with Breakdown, Knockout, and Dreadwing to stay and help us fight against our common foe.”

He looked at each of them in turn as the team looked on anxious. 

“I will do whatever Ares decides.” Dreadwing said, “Without her, we would all be dead, and we now owe her our lives.” 

“Agreed.” Knockout said, with Breakdown nodding in agreement. 

They looked at Ares, and her face showed her surprise at their answer. 

She looked around at the rest of the team, and lastly to Arcee, who had an open, and slightly hopeful, look on her face. 

“We will stay.” Ares said, with a smile, looking to Optimus. “I know this team can take on whatever we put our minds to.” 

Optimus nodded, with a slight smile as the others relaxed, happy to have new teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Adjustments

The next few days, the mood was considerably lighter. 

Patrols went smoothly, with Ratchet and Knockout double checking the energon, and putting it in inventory. 

Near the end of the week, they picked up the kids, and were surprised to have June join them. They had not even met her yet, but June looked over them, concerned and questioning all at once. The kids had been cautious with the new team mates, watching them more than talking to them. 

They were all gathered in the Command Center, talking about the days patrols. 

Ares could feel June’s look directed at her, and stole a quick glance to confirm her suspicions. 

Optimus ended the debriefing, and turned to work on the computer, planning their next move. Ratchet wandered to the Med Bay with Knockout, as the others went to the kids or were talking about the day among themselves. 

Ares joined Arcee with June and Jack, when Arcee waved her over. 

“Jack, June, this is Ares.” Arcee said, giving Ares a small smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ares offered, her wings were high and tight on her back. “Arcee has told me so much about you.” 

“Good things, I hope.” June said, and Ares nodded. 

“You look different from the holo-cube Arcee has.” Jack said, looking at Ares, with a slightly disapproving look; none of them noted Breakdown slowly and carefully walking up to them. 

“We were a lot younger, and we’ve both had upgrades and battle damage since then.” Ares said, nodding, “A lot younger…” She looked at Arcee, “We are so old.” Arcee shook her head, as they heard a huff from where Ratchet and Knockout were talking about something at the Med Bay computer. “How was-” 

She gasped suddenly, and jumped, before turning around and swinging her fist.She punched Breakdown square in the jaw, with such force, and to his surprise, he went down hard. The floor shook as he fell, and everyone froze, tensing up as Ares shot Breakdown an icy glare. 

The confusion started when Breakdown started to laugh, and Knockout walked up to Ares. 

“Oh, your face!!!” Breakdown said between laughs, trying to get a hold of himself. 

“I hate it when you do that!” Ares shot back, “Why do you feel the need to do that?”

“You looked a little tense, thought you needed to relax.” Breakdown said, still smiling.

“Is your hand ok?” Knockout asked, as he leaned his cane against his leg, and took her hand. 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack helped up the still smiling Breakdown. 

“What about my face?” Breakdown asked, as Ares still shot him looks. 

“You’re fine.” Knockout said, looking over Ares’ hand. “You know better; it’s your own fault if you’re damaged.” 

Breakdown nodded, still with a small smile on his face.

“What happened?” 

They all turned as Optimus spoke, looking over all of them. Ares, Breakdown, and Knockout immediately tensed up. 

“It was nothing, they’re both fine.” Knockout answered, too quickly, making them more curious. 

Optimus paused looking them over then spoke again, with a softer tone.

“None of you are in trouble, and there will be no punishment, but what happened in this situation to avoid it in the future?” 

They all looked at him surprised before Dreadwing answered for them.

“Seekers and flight frames have very sensitive wings and joints. They are full of sensors, to help with flight, and are prone to being uncomfortable if damaged. If the sensors are irritated unknowing, it causes a seeker to get a little upset.”

“She just decked him. How is that a little upset?” Wheeljack asked

“Nice right hook by the way.” Bulkhead offered, quietly, making Breakdown chuckle. 

“Thank you.” Ares half mumbled, looking a little smug. 

“Because Breakdown doesn’t know when to quit.” Knockout said, leaning on his cane. “One of his favorite past times is seeing how much he can annoy Ares.” He looked at Breakdown, “Be glad she didn’t shoot you this time.” Breakdown shrugged, but nodded.

“You’ve shot him because he messed with your wings before?” Arcee asked, crossing her arms. 

“No! Not on-” Ares turned back too quickly, and the side of her wing smacked Arcee across the face. Arcee froze, as Ares looked horrified. Breakdown snorted, and Knockout hung his head. “Oh my Primus! Are you ok? I am so sorry!” Ares quickly cradled Arcee’s face with her hands, looking her over. 

“I’m fine, it just surprised me.” Arcee said, quickly, with a small smile, and put her hands over Ares, and taking them off of her face but not letting go.

“Breakdown, please do not agitate Ares while the children are present for their safety.” Optimus said, Breakdown looked slightly embarrassed but nodded, “Thank you.” 

Optimus turned back to the computer, leaving them with a few wide opticed looks. 

“Lobby game?” Smokescreen offered.

“Not here.” Ratchet shot back, “Go to the training room.” 

“Deal.” Bulkhead said, as Smokescreen led the way. 

The kids and June followed them, leaving Ratchet, Dreadwing, and Optimus in the Command Center. 

“So,” Smokescreen said, as he glanced back as Breakdown, Knockout, and Ares. “Why’d y’all like tense up when Optimus asked what happened?” 

“Drop it.” Bumblebee beeped, quietly, glancing at him.

“It’s ok, Bumblebee.” Knockout said, “Smokescreen, you’ve heard stories about Lord Megatron, right?” Smokescreen nodded, trying to figure out where this was going. “He’s terrifying to his enemies, he has no mercy, at all. And, well…” They entered the training room, and all turned to look at Knockout as he continued. “He shows the same mercy for his troops and officers.” Breakdown and Ares nodded. 

“I would have gotten a beating, before being thrown on grunt duty for a mouth for what I just did with the Decepticons.” Breakdown said, “Ares with me, maybe worse.” 

“For that?” They all turned as Jack spoke, looking up at them shocked. “It’s wasn’t even serious, it was a joke.”

“But it’s wasting time; it’s not for the glory of the cause, so you get punished.” Ares said, quietly. She shook her head, “Don’t the Autobots give out punishments?” She looked around at the rest of the team.

“Yeah, but it's grunt work, or you are on probation, or thrown in the brig.” Arcee said, looking worried, but there was a smoldering fury in her optics. 

“I will take than any day.” Knockout said, nodding. He paused, and smirked, “You could even say I’d give my right arm-” They all turned, surprised, as June quickly suppressed a quiet laugh. “She gets it.” The groans from Knockout’s smirk went through the group. 

“I mean… you’ve a grip on these jokes…” Wheeljack said, with a straight face, and it was ruined by Bulkhead laughing. 

“I’ve got to hand it to you, Knockout…”Smokescreen said, nodding, “You’ve really got a hand-le on this whole situation.”

They all started to laugh, with Knockout being one of the loudest. 

“That was terrible.” Arcee said, trying hard to not smile widely. 

“Ok, ok, Lobby.” Bulkhead said, “How we wanna split the teams?” 

“How about me, the rookie, and Bumblebee, against you two?” Wheeljack offered, “Unless we can talk Ares or Arcee into playing?”

“I don’t want to wipe the floor with you and hurt your pride.” Ares said, sadly. 

“Besides the fact the lobby ball is half the size of us.” Arcee said, raising an eyebrow at Ares. 

“That’s a given.” Ares said, “I’ll keep score.” 

She waved them off, after Breakdown had helped Knockout sit on the storage crates along the wall, and Bumblebee made sure June and the kids where all up and away from the game. Ares and Arcee sat on their other side, watching the game. 

“So…mmhmm…,”Raf said, getting their attention, and he looked at Knockout. “Do you like your cane?” 

“I do, terribly useful and the color matches my paint near perfectly.” Knockout said, nodding. “I was surprised Bumblebee and Smokescreen gave it to me.”

“You should thank Raf too.” Miko pipped up, “He totally thought of the shift knob thingy cause you like racing.”

Raf turned red, as Knockout looked slightly surprised. 

“Thank you then,” Knockout said, “I now know someone here has decent sense of style.” He poked at Ares, “I had wished after all of our time together, my style would have rubbed off on you.” 

“Wow, love you too, KO.” Ares said, shaking her head as she smiled. “You’ve been telling me that since I first picked out these colors.” 

“I don’t know what possessed me to let a near child pick out their own colors.” Knockout said, shaking his head. 

“I like it.” Arcee said, as she kept watching the game.

“Of course you would.” Knockout said, and Arcee shrugged, smiling. 

“How long have you two known each other?” June asked. Knockout and Ares looked at one another, thinking. 

“Awhile before the war.” Ares said, “Knockout ran a clinic in Kaon, and he patched me up after…” She paused, thinking. 

“After what?” Miko asked, looking curious. 

“Well, to be honest, after I ran away from home.” Ares said, and they didn’t notice Arcee hold her hand, “He and Breakdown took me in and gave me a job.” Knockout nodded, “Barely kept me out of the Pits…”

“Breakdown was always asked if he wanted to go fight.” Knockout said, “Thankfully, we were only on the sidelines.” Ares nodded. “Then you got into the Enforcer Program and went off to Icaon, and met Arcee.”

“You two went to school together?” Jack asked, looking between Ares and Arcee. 

“Yeah, drove each other crazy too.” Arcee said, “We were the same weight class, and kept trying to one up one another.” Ares nodded, “We made new records in the program, and tied for just about everything.”

“We patrolled in Icaon, and then Praxus for a bit…”Ares said, “Tarn too, and ended up in Kaon before the war broke out.”

“I don’t know why we never got assigned to Vos.” Arcee said, smiling, and glanced at Ares. 

“Not a clue why.” Ares said, shrugging. 

“What is Vos?” Raf asked, beyond curious.

“It is-was a city that was mostly seekers.” Ares said, “It had these insanely tall glass spires and buildings that pushed out into open space. Beautiful, and fragile, and did not last long after the war started.” She paused, her voice going flat. “Starscream was Winglord of Vos, he told anyone is audial range how much royalty he was, and how he expected to be treated.”

“He acted like a spoiled sparkling.” Knockout said, waving her off. “He would have been the worst thing Vos had ever seen.” He glanced at Ares, “You could take the title, in all technicalities.”

“I could, actually.” Ares said, looking taken back. “That is…Well, that is something…”

“Wait, how?” Jack asked, “Were you two like-”

“Ares was the one to take down the Nemesis,” Arcee gently interrupted. “In doing so, Starscream offlined because of the bombs.” She looked at Ares, “Would we have to bow or something anytime you walked into a room?” Knockout laughed as Ares shook her head. “We can discuss it after we get back to Cybertron.” 

“What are we discussing when we get back to Cybertron?” They turned to see Dreadwing and Ratchet had joined them. 

“About Ares being Winglord of Vos.” Miko said, nodding. 

Dreadwing and Ratchet both paused, then looked at Ares. 

“We don’t have enough seekers for the ceremony.” Dreadwing said, looking serious, and Ares sighed. “There could be an argument for Arcee, possibly Optimus, but-”

“I was not serious, Knockout simply made a point.” Ares said.

“Of course, of course.” Dreadwing said, and gave her a slight bow. Arcee, Knockout, and Ratchet chuckled. 

“I am going to go see if Optimus needs help with anything that does not involve any of you.” Ares said, getting up. 

“Be a kind Winglord and help me up first.” Knockout asked, holding out his hand. Ares helped him stand, after giving him a dirty look. “Ratchet, I am going to go finish a few things in the Med Bay.”

“I will meet you in a minute.” Ratchet said, nodding. 

“If you will excuse me, I am going to go help Breakdown and Bulkhead possibly win a game of Lobby.” Dreadwing said, nodding, and went to join them. 

“Sit.” Arcee said, nodding to the now empty seat next to her. Ratchet sat, relaxing a bit. “Inventory done?”

“In full, for once.” Ratchet said, nodding. “Breakdown has an odd talent of keeping a perfect count of anything, and has helped when Knockout hasn’t been able to. It has been immensely helpful.” 

“Isn’t this weird?” Jack asked, looking at the game then to Arcee and Ratchet. 

“We are all still getting use to it.” Arcee said, with Ratchet nodding. 

“We are thankful for the help, and the Intel has been beyond useful.” Ratchet said, nodding. 

“It’s still weird.” Miko said, crossing her arms. “Bulk is playing Lobby with his arch enemy and laughing about it.” She shook her head, “What’s next? Is Optimus going to tell us he’s married?”


	18. Toast

The next two weeks fly by in a haze of patrols, debriefings, and loud music, mostly from Miko.

Megatron had been moving energon to the downed Nemesis, and they had stopped nearly half of the convoys, cutting off his supply lines. 

They got a surprise one day in the form of cleaning supplies for themselves from Fowler. The consensus was that is was a form of apology from Fowler for their disastrous first meeting. They didn’t object, and cleaned up their armor and plating, with Ares and Dreadwing helping, almost preening, the rest of the team. 

Knockout’s rehab was going very well, with help from Ares, Breakdown, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee. He could almost walk without his cane, but still wasn’t comfortable without it. 

His arm was another story, and he and Ratchet were discussing it as the kids with their Bots rolled into base. 

“To rebuild any entire arm would be completely impractical.” Knockout was saying, shaking his head, as the Bots transformed. “We don’t have the materials, especially an arm for a medic, and we don’t have the time with taking care of base.” 

“We can the materials left over for when I build the bridge.” Ratchet countered, “They would work until we can get better materials.” 

Knockout put down what he had been working on, and pinned Ratchet with a look. 

“And where would we get these miraculously appearing materials?” 

“How long have you two been at this?” Arcee asked, before Ratchet could respond. 

“All day.” Knockout said, going back to his project. “Even with one arm, I still look fabulous, and why bother with that until you have the correct materials to add to it?” He shot Ratchet a look, who hung his head. 

“What about when you go on patrols?” Ratchet said, “Being one armed in the field is not going to help anyone.” 

“I’ve still got a few more weeks until we even consider letting me into the field.” Knockout said, “And then a weapon…a blaster would be better-”

“Like a gun arm?” Miko said, sounding excited. 

Knockout and Ratchet paused, and then looked at one another. 

“That would be easy to integrate into your systems.” Ratchet said, slowly.

“And we have plenty of weapons…”Knockout said, thinking. 

“OmG! Are you serious?” Miko said, “That would be so cool!” She beamed as the comm. beeped. “You could make it so you could switch out guns!”

“That would be cool.” Bulkhead said, nodding as Ratchet opened the comm. channel.

“We need a bridge.” came Dreadwing’s quick reply, “Now would be preferable.” 

“Two clicks.” Ratchet said, as he went to the bridge controls, and opened it. 

They waited a moment, and Dreadwing suddenly slid into base. 

“Ares is coming in hot, get back.” Dreadwing said, as he turned back to the bridge. 

They pulled the kids back to the other side of the Med Bay as they heard engines. Ares appeared, still in jet form, sideways through the bridge, and Dreadwing caught her. Ratchet closed the bridge as Dreadwing put Ares on the ground. 

She transformed, and simply laid on the floor, taking deep vents. 

“That did not go as I had hoped.” Dreadwing said, sighing. 

“You think?” Ares said, looking at him astounded. 

“What happened?” Ratchet asked, looking between them. 

“We went to do recon on the mine, and in the process we were spotted.” Dreadwing said, “They chased us into the mine, and then blew up the other end, causing a cave in.” 

“They are getting bold.” Knockout said, “Are you damaged?” 

“I’m good.” Ares said, giving them a thumbs up, from where she laid. “I’ll get up when I catch my vents.” She pointed at Dreadwing, “His wings are bad; a boulder hit him between his shoulders.” 

Ratchet quickly walked around Dreadwing, and nodding, looking at the dents over him and the bends in his wings. 

“It is not that bad-” Dreadwing started.

“Then it will only take a moment to fix.” Ratchet said, taking his elbow and leading him to the Med Bay. 

Dreadwing knew when he was beat, and let himself be moved around. Knockout walked over to Ares and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ready to get up yet?” 

“I’m good here for a bit.” She waved him off. “Just go do what you need to do.” Arcee joined them, and offered a hand. Ares sighed, but took it, and let Arcee pull her to standing, and took a deep vent before stretching. “Ratchet, will the grumpy old seeker live?”

“He will.” Ratchet said, nodding, as he worked. Dreadwing shot Ares a look, who returned a beaming smile. 

“Good.” Ares said, and then slid an arm around Arcee’s waist, taking the other in her hand. Arcee, confused, put her other hand on Ares shoulder, as Ares started to lead. 

“What are you doing?” Arcee asked, as Ares slowly spun them.

“Enjoying not being a splatter under a pile of rocks, Sweetspark.” Ares said, “I got lucky…No, I am lucky.”

She beamed as Arcee rolled her optics, but badly hid her smile, as the others watched on surprised. 

“They are for real dancing?” Jack asked, as Knockout went to help Ratchet. “Why?” He paused, and looked at them, “Did Ares just call Arcee “Sweetspark”?”

“Is that like Sweetheart?” Miko asked, as Bulkhead and Bumblebee exchanged a look. “Are they like flirting?” Knockout started to cough suddenly, and sat down on the extra Med bed as Dreadwing was smirking. “Are they dating? Do y’all date?” 

“Why do you think Ares joined Team Prime so easily?” Ratchet said, still working on Dreadwing.

He nodded to where Ares and Arcee were still slowly dancing, smiling at one another. 

“Oh.” Was all Jack said. 

“Ares, come let me check you over to be safe.” Knockout said, waving her over. 

“I’m fine, my dear Doctor.” Ares said, “Just some dirt, that’s all.” Knockout sighed, still waving her over. “Alright, alright.” 

She let Arcee go, and they walked to the Med Bay, with Ares sitting next to Knockout. 

“Just listening to me would be easier.” Knockout said, “You can dance later.” 

He checked her over, not bothering to scan her without any major injuries to worry over. 

“Yes, Doctor.” Ares said, with a mock serious voice, and a slight smile and then spotted Jack. “Jack! When are we going to go for that ride?” 

“My mom barely lets me and Arcee ride together.” Jack said, shaking his head. “She is not going to let me into a jet.” 

“It’s true.” Arcee said, nodding. “June would appreciate if we kept him closer to the ground.”

“Alright, I just wanted to offer.” Ares said, nodding. “Miko-”

“Nope.” Bulkhead stopped her before she could finish. “I’ve seen you fly and it’s terrifying.” 

“I would not recommend a human flying with her.” Dreadwing offered, giving Ares a smile. “Myself either, just to be safe.” Ratchet huffed at that, still taking small dents out of his wings. “Yes, Medic?”

“You just don’t want to give any of the humans a ride, Seeker.” Ratchet countered, making Dreadwing chuckle.

Knockout and Dreadwing finished up on them, and sent them all out of the Command center so they could work. 

They ended up in the training room, where Smokescreen, Breakdown, and Wheeljack joined them soon after.

Jack sat with Arcee as Ares went to spar with Smokescreen. 

“So, are you two official?” Arcee looked to see Jack giving her a curious look. “You and Ares?” Arcee raised an eyebrow at him, “Ratchet said she joined Team Prime pretty easy and I am guessing you are the reason she did.” 

“Fair enough.” Arcee said, nodding. “We’ve kind of picked up where we left off before she left…But she’s not going anywhere this time.” Jack gave her a worried look, “We’ve talked about it, alright?” 

“Alright.” Jack said, nodding. “You’re like one of my best friends, so I don’t want you to get hurt or…something…” 

“Ah, Jack, are you getting protective of me now?” Arcee said, starting to smile. 

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, making Arcee chuckle.

“Yeah, Yeah…I know Ares is good for you at least.” Jack said, looking back up at Arcee. “You’ve done nothing but smile since she’s been here.” 

Arcee shrugged and they both turned as they heard a thud, only to find Smokescreen laid out on the floor and Ares looking smug above him as they others were starting to laugh. 

They spent the rest of the night sparing and teasing Smokescreen, taking the kids home late. 

When Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee returned, they were surprised to find the whole team, minus Optimus, waiting for them in the Command Center. 

“Took you long enough.” Smokescreen said, “Rooftop.” 

He grabbed Bumblebee’s hand and led the way, as the others followed.

“He is so pushy for being so young.” Dreadwing said, as Breakdown helped Knockout up the steps. 

“True, True.” Ratchet said, nodding. 

“He’s got a good spark,” Breakdown said.

“Yeah, he just gets excited.” Bulkhead said

“I’m right here.” Smokescreen said, as they stepped onto the roof.

“What’s your point?” Wheeljack asked, shrugging.

“Why are we on the roof?” Arcee asked

“Celebrating.” Ares said, matter-of-factly. “It has been an entire Earth month since we all started working together.” Bottles of hi-grade, with cans of oil were pulled out of various subspaces, and Ares pulled a few slim metal cases from her subspace. “Why not enjoy the moment?”

“Here, here.” Knockout said, taking a bottle of hi-grade from Smokescreen. 

They all sat and got comfortable, passing around the drinks and opening the metal cases to reveal cygars and cygarettes.

“Where did you get these?” Bumblebee beeped, taking a cygar. 

“My ship,” Ares said, “Arcee rolled them, and I did the cygarettes.” 

“Arcee, you are full of surprises.” Knockout said, smiling as he drank straight from the bottle of hi-grade. “This tastes terrible.” He took another drink, and passed it on. 

“It’s an old stash.” Wheeljack said, “I got a new batch brewing in my still at the moment.” 

“Thank the Well for that.” Ratchet said, nodding, and passing a bottle to Smokescreen. 

Smokescreen took a drink and immediately started to cough. Bumblebee patted him on back, looking worried until he caught his vents. 

“What is this? Ship fuel?” Smokescreen asked, making a face as he looked at the bottle. “My intake is still on fire.” 

“It’ll get you buzzed, that’s all you need to know.” Bulkhead said, nodding. 

Smokescreen shook his head, and happily took the can of oil Bumblebee offered him. 

“I’ve had worse.” Bumblebee beeped, as he took a long pull from the bottle, making Smokescreen look at him shocked. 

“This isn’t bad.” Breakdown said, and got a few looks, as he nodded at the bottle. 

“Alright, since we are celebrating, should we have a toast as well?” Ratchet asked.

“We should.” Ares said, nodding, “How about to better days?” 

“That’s like every toast.” Knockout said, shaking his head. “What about to the end of Megatron.”

“THAT is like every toast.” Bumblebee beeped, and got a round of laughs. 

“What about to our team.” Arcee said, quietly, “It’s all we got, so we should celebrate it.”

Ares wrapped an arm around her waist, and smiled, before turning to the others, raising the bottle she held. 

“To this weird, mismatched, begrudging working together team I have ever had had the pleasure of working with.” 

“Here, Here!” Breakdown said, smiling as they clinked bottles and cans. 

The rest of the evening was enjoyable, and they called it a night when Ratchet fell asleep sitting up. 

Dreadwing simply picked him up, and carried him down, as Bumblebee steadied Smokescreen down the stairs. Ares and Arcee made sure to help Breakdown with a very buzzed Knockout, letting Bumblebee and Smokescreen get to their quarters first. 

Smokescreen pulled Bumblebee to him, holding him close, as they stood in front of his quarters. 

“You’re the best.” Smokescreen said, beaming at him. 

“You’re drunk.” Bumblebee beeped, looking at him fondly. 

“But you are still the best.” Smokescreen said, kissing his forehead. “Give me a goodnight kiss.” 

“You need to go to bed.” Bumblebee beeped, “I’ll give you a good morning kiss, ok?” Smokescreen suddenly looked like a hurt puppy, and Bumblebee sighed. “Alright, one kiss, then to bed with you.” 

“To bed with you.” Smokescreen said smiling. 

He leaned down and pulled Bumblebee into a soft kiss at first that had little heat behind it until Smokescreen’s hand slid down Bumblebee’s back and onto his aft. Bumblebee bit his lip, and held Smokescreen closer. 

They were too wrapped up in one another to see the others get to the end of the hallway, and freeze. 

Breakdown had to put a hand over Knockout’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“I don’t think you’ve been doing it wrong all these years, Bumblebee.” Bumblebee and Smokescreen broke apart as Ares looked at them, amusement all over her face. “But you do have to let the poor rookie vent once in awhile or he’ll be a bigger puddle then he is now.” 

Smokescreen blushed badly, as Bumblebee sighed, rolling his optics. 

He took Smokescreen’s arm, and pulled them both into his room before locking the door, as the four of them in the hallway dissolved into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this story, cause it's been a lot of fun to write.


	19. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next fought me the whole way and I am glad to have finally posted them. Sorry about the delay but enjoy!

It was just over two months since Knockout, Dreadwing, and Breakdown contacted the Autobots, hoping for any mercy from their former enemies. 

They were now part of the team, running patrols, and helping at base how ever they could. Knockout was fully without his cane now, and they were working on his arm attachments, with input from Miko. 

One day, though, would change how they worked together. 

Arcee woke slowly, her arm was draped across Ares. She snuggled closer and realized Ares was warm…too warm. 

She propped herself up on her elbow and put a hand to Ares cheek. Ares groaned, and tried to move away, making a face.

“You’re hot.” Arcee said, and Ares cracked open an optic. 

“Compliments this early?” Ares said, her voice full of static, and Arcee rolled her optics. 

Ares moved closer, and wrapped herself around Arcee, putting her head on her chest. 

“Your temperature.” Arcee said, putting her arm around her.

“Just tired and over worked.” Ares shrugged it off, “We all are.”

“Why don’t we get Ratchet or K.O. to check you over, just to be safe before patrols?” Arcee asked

“After patrols,” Ares said, as she started to pull away. “Dreadwing is already pinging me about getting up.” She kissed Arcee’s cheek, and got up, then stretched. 

“It’ll take all of a click.” Arcee said, as she got up. “Dreadwing can wait.” 

“He’s more impatient than Ratchet.” Ares said, shaking her head. “I’m fine, promise.” 

“No, you just don’t like getting poked by the medics.” Arcee said, as Ares led the way out. “You could have a virus.”

“From who?” Ares said, as they walked down the hall. “Knockout is as thorough as Ratchet, which is pretty impressive with the scale he’s had to deal with.” They stepped into the main room to find Ratchet, with Dreadwing curiously close to him as Ratchet worked on the main computer. “After patrols, ok?” She kissed Arcee’s cheek, even as Arcee gave her a look. “It’s been quiet lately, what is there to worry about?” 

 

************************************************************

 

Ares was half right, I had been quiet lately, but today was the last day of it. 

She and Dreadwing, not long after starting patrols, were currently being shot at.

“We’ve got heavy fire, we need back up!” Ares half yelled through the comm. as she and Dreadwing started to fire back. 

“I am sending in back up, hold your positions.” Ratchet commed back, as blaster fire singed Dreadwing’s wing. 

He barely made a face, and promptly shot the shooter out of the sky. They were thankful to see the portal open and then the team file out. 

“Dreadwing, Ares, go see if there is anyone else coming.” Optimus said, as the others started to shoot. 

They both transformed and took off, only for Ares to lag behind suddenly. 

“Ares.” Dreadwing commed her.

“Give me a click.” Ares said, and then shot forward to meet him… only to stop mid way and fall out of the sky. 

“Ares is down, I repeat, Ares is down.” Dreadwing turned on a dime, and followed her down as she transformed.

He hit the ground and transformed, and caught Ares with a grunt. Breakdown and Bulkhead appeared, and lead him back to the group, where a portal was open and waiting. 

“Return to base.” Optimus said, and they followed Dreadwing, still carrying Ares, into base with a now worried Ratchet and Knockout. 

Dreadwing laid her down in the Med Bay and the medics moved in, and Arcee moved in as close as she could be with out being in their way. Ratchet scanned her as Knockout looked her over. Ratchet moved over to the Med Bay computer, and waved them off. 

“She overheated, she’ll be fine.” Ratchet said, “Weren’t you two over the desert somewhere?” He glanced at Dreadwing. 

“We were, for the beginning of our patrol.” Dreadwing said. “But we moved on fairly quickly after that.” 

“We’ve been busy; she’ll be back on her feet on her feet soon.” Knockout said, as he stood next to Ratchet, looking at the screen. Breakdown gave Knockout a curious look as Optimus called them in for a debriefing, but Arcee stayed back to watch as Ratchet and Knockout started to discuss something quietly at the Med Bay computer.

“She said she wasn’t feeling well this morning, her temperature was up.” Arcee said, making them both look at her. She glanced at the team, and lowered her voice. “Is she really ok?” 

“She will be ok.” Ratchet said, making Arcee raise an eyebrow at him. “Let her rest, and we can discuss everything after she wakes.” Arcee nodded, and joined the team after one last look at Ares. 

Ratchet and Knockout exchanged a look.

“I’m going to give them a lecture they won’t soon forget.” Ratchet said, grumbling, and making Knockout snort. “I’ll get supplies, if you watch Ares.”

“Deal.” Knockout said, “It’ll give me a minute to brush up on a few things.” Ratchet shook his head, as Knockout smirked. 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Ares woke that afternoon, to a quiet Med Bay, and had barely opened her optics when Ratchet started scanning her.

“How are you feeling?” He asked

“Ok, I guess?” Ares said, as she slowly sat up, realizing she had an energon drip attached to her. “What happened?”

“You fell out of the sky during battle.” Ares turned to look at Arcee, as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I tried to tell you this morning-”

“I know, I know.” Ares said, bowing her head. 

“Arcee did say your temperature was up this morning.” Ratchet said, Ares nodded. “Anything else we should know about?”

“I don’t know…I’ve been tired?” Ares said, shrugging. “But we’ve all been so busy, everyone is.” 

“Dizzy spells? Increased fuel intake?” Knockout asked, “Pinched plating?” 

Ares looked at him curious, and then to Arcee.

“Did they tell you anything?” Arcee shook her head.

“They were waiting for you to wake up.” Arcee said, and they both looked at the Medics. 

“Well, am I dying?” Ares asked, and Ratchet rolled his optics.

“No, you’re in perfect condition for your condition.” Knockout said, looking at Ares. “Ares, you’re carrying.” 

They fell silent, as both Ares and Arcee’s optics got wide. 

“How-how far along…”Ares tried to ask after a moment.

“A little over 2 months,” Knockout said, “With a very strong sparkbeat.” Arcee was frozen to the spot. “Lucky we found out so early.”

“We both have inhibitors.” Arcee said, suddenly, looking between Knockout and Ratchet. “How did this happen?” 

Ares looked at Arcee, confused. 

“They’re both in working condition, and both failed.” Ratchet offered, “Between that, and simply battle damage your both have had, and then the constant energon rations we’ve been on…It was a one in a million chance of it happening, and it did.” Knockout nodded, “Now we-”

“I can’t believe this.” Arcee said, sounding shocked. 

“Arcee-” Ares said, as she stood.

“This is terrible.” Arcee said, and they all looked at her, surprised. “This can not be happening.” 

Ares had reached out to take Arcee’s hand, but stopped halfway, letting it drop down to her side. 

“Excuse me.” Ares said, quietly, and walked past them, heading towards the roof. 

Ratchet and Knockout shared a look, and Knockout followed her, catching her halfway up the stairs. 

“You need to rest.” Knockout said, putting a hand on her arm. 

“I need to go fly.” Ares said, shaking her head, and Knockout could hear the faint crack in her voice. 

Knockout sighed, and then clicked on his comm.

“Dreadwing, you busy?” Ares looked at Knockout, “Good, come meet me on the roof…you’re already there? Even better.” Knockout took Ares arm, and they went up to the roof.

“Everything alright?” Dreadwing asked, looking between Knockout and Ares. 

“Mostly.” Knockout said, “Can you take Ares for a quick flight? I want to make sure all of her systems are in working condition.” 

“Of course.” Dreadwing said, nodding. 

He transformed, and Ares followed suit, shooting out into the night sky. 

 

**********************************

 

Dreadwing and Ares flew for an hour before Ares needed a break. 

They landed on top of a mountain, and watched the stars for a moment until Dreadwing spoke. 

“What is wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Ares said, too quickly, and Dreadwing glanced at her. “Everything.” She put her head in her hands. “I found out why I fell out of the sky today.” Dreadwing nodded, and Ares took a deep vent. “I’m carrying.” Dreadwing paused, and looked at her fully. “Ratchet said something about a one in a million chance it could happen.”

“It does not help that you are a seeker.” Dreadwing said, and Ares nodded. “How did Arcee take the news?” Ares looked away, “Badly?”

“She said it was terrible.” Ares said.

“She may have simply been shocked.” Dreadwing offered, “Let’s head back to base and you can speak with her.” 

“What if-” Ares started.

“If we start asking ‘what if’, we will be here all night.” Dreadwing said, and Ares sighed. “If it helps, I will be present when you speak with her, and to make sure she does the right thing and bond with you-”

“Don’t start on that.” Ares said, shaking her head, as she held herself tight. “We’re in the middle of a war, after changing sides, and you want to make sure she does the right thing and ask me to bond with her?” Dreadwing shrugged, and Ares couldn’t help but smile at him. “You’re traditional values aren’t very practical at the moment… I just want to know-”

“That sounds very similar to a ‘what if’ question.” Dreadwing gently interrupted her, and Ares sighed. 

He stood and offered her a hand. She took it and stood, squaring her shoulders and now ready for whatever was to come next.


	20. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!

They landed on the roof to find Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Breakdown sitting next to the JackHammer with 2 bottles of high grade between them. 

“Late night flight?” Breakdown asked, as they joined them. 

“It was a nice night for one.” Dreadwing said, nodding. “Is that the new batch?” He nodded to the bottles they held.

“Just poured it, y’all come join us.” Wheeljack said, and Bulkhead offered Dreadwing a bottle. 

“You have fun, I’m going to power down.” Ares said.

“You did have an exciting day.” Breakdown said, and looked at Ares curious. “You feeling better?”

“I just need to get some power down.” Ares nodded, and with a wave left them. 

She headed down the stairs, and paused at the bottom when she realized the rest of the team was in the room. She quietly stepped off the stairs, and headed towards the quarters when-

“Ares.” Knockout’s voice stopped her mid-step. 

“Yes?” Ares asked, turning to them, and avoiding Arcee’s optics. 

“Come join us, please.” Optimus said, and she did. He turned and looked at Bumblebee and Smokescreen. “If you two will excuse us.” They both quickly nodded, and headed up the stairs. Ares stood just outside the circle of the group, her arms crossed and her head down. “Ratchet and Knockout have informed me of your condition.” Ares nodded once, and didn’t see the look Ratchet and Knockout exchanged. “You will be assigned to base from now on, with Ratchet and Knockout.”

“I am not damaged, I can still fly.” Ares said, looking up at him. “I can still patrol-” 

“I will not allow you or your sparkling in that kind of danger.” Optimus said, making Ares pause. “Ratchet and Knockout have both agreed, and have updated the rotations.” 

His tone was gentle but firm, and Ares nodded, and could see Arcee relax out of the corner of her optic. 

“Yes, Sir.” Ares said, her voice quiet. “Thank you.” He nodded, and they all turned as Knockout sighed. 

“You’re carrying, not dying. We can be happy about it.” Knockout said, patting Ares on her shoulder. 

“It’s not good for you to be this stressed and worried.” Ratchet said, looking at Ares, after glancing at Arcee. “However unexpected this is, it is still a new life, and should be celebrated.” 

“You’re right,” Arcee said, making Ares look at her. “and we will.” 

“If you will excuse me.” Ares said, and with a nod, turned and left. 

She had just entered the hallway when her name was called. She turned around to find Arcee almost next to her, looking very worried. Ares waited as Arcee fidgeted for a moment, before speaking. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I was shocked and worried and it just came out badly.” She met Ares optics, “Please believe me, I was just surprised. This is so unexpected and I just can’t wrap my helm around it yet.” 

“Me either.” Ares said. “I want this sparkling, I never thought I would be actually be able to have sparklings…but I understand if you don’t-”

“It just a little sooner than I had hoped we would have a sparkling.” Arcee said, rubbing the back of her helm. “Not to even mention the fact we’re in the middle of a war, on an alien planet, and I worry enough about you. How bad am I going to worry-”

“Wait, what?” Ares said, looking at Arcee surprised. “This is sooner than you had hoped? You were already planning to have sparklings with me?” 

“Well…yeah?” Arcee said, shrugging. “I got you back, and I was hoping we’d get bonded and have sparklings, and all that…kind of stuff…” She trailed off at Ares wide optics. “But this was not planned or anything, I promise! You’re just the one for me and I want that life and I think you do too. I hope you do, especially with the look you’re giving me...” 

Ares slowly blinked and put her head in her hands. 

“I do, I’m just surprised to hear you say it.” Ares said, he voice a touch muffled by her hands. 

Arcee gently pulled Ares into a hug, and put her head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Arcee said, “I’m here for you and the sparkling, ok? We will get through this. We will make it work.” Ares nodded and then sighed. “Why don’t we get you to bed?”

“Yes.” Ares said, and they let each other go, and turned to head towards their quarters only to be stopped by Knockout.

“Some light reading for you.” Knockout said, handing Ares a data pad, and then looked at Arcee. “Make sure she rests.”

Arcee gave him a half smile and a nod, before he headed back into the Command Center.

“Come on, let’s go put you to bed.” Arcee said, and took Ares hand, leading the way. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

The next morning in the Mess Hall, Ares and Arcee arrived last, and joined the others at the table, after getting cubes.

“You two missed out on some amazing hi-grade last night.” Wheeljack said, “I impressed myself.”

“You do that a lot.” Dreadwing said, with a smirk, and making Bulkhead and Breakdown chuckle. 

“You feeling better, Ares?” Bulkhead asked, “Worried us yesterday.” 

“I’m ok,” Ares said, nodding. 

“You fell out of the sky.” Smokescreen said, “How are you just ok? Like, are you dying and don’t want to tell us?”

“Smokescreen.” Bumblebee beeped, bowing his head.

“What? She and Arcee, with both Ratchet and Knockout, and then Optimus meeting up last night?” Smokescreen said, making half the table look at Arcee and Ares. “And Rotations changed last night-”

“You’re more observant than you look.” Ratchet mumbled, making Dreadwing snort from where he sat next to him.

“Why can’t you pay this much attention during patrols?” Arcee asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and got a round of laughs from everyone else. 

Ares took her hand, and then Arcee met her optics. 

“May as well tell them.” Ares said, quietly, Arcee nodded, and Ares turned to the others. “I’m off patrols for a bit, until the sparkling gets here, but I’ll be here to help Ratchet and Knockout at base.” 

Everyone froze besides the others that already knew, and looked at Ares shocked. 

Wheeljack broke the silence first, after putting his cube down, and looking at Arcee.

“So, she joins our side and you knock her up?” He smirked at Ares snort, and Bulkhead groaned.

“That’s not some sort of initiation thing or something, is it?” Breakdown said, quietly, with a glint to his optics.

“Nah, only for fliers.” Bumblebee beeped quietly, glancing at Ares and then Dreadwing, who actually did look slightly worried, as they laughed. 

“Congratulations are in order.” Optimus said, raising is cube, and the others followed suit. 

“Here, here.” Ratchet said, as they drank. 

“So-”Smokescreen started, and Bumblebee stopped him with a look. “SO…time to start patrols?”

“It is,” Optimus said, standing, and the others followed suit. 

They all quietly congratulated Ares and Arcee as they headed to the Command Center, and teased Arcee as she made sure to give Ares a second goodbye kiss, before starting patrols for the day.


	21. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally was able to update this!  
> Not a terrible long chapter, but it fought me the whole way.

That night after patrols and the kids had arrived at Base, they were surprised to have Ms. Darby and Fowler join them. 

Fowler was still on uneasy terms with the team, and Ms. Darby had been silently observing the new team members on the rare occasion she had been able to come to base lately. 

They were all in the Control Room, talking about the days patrols, and Ms. Darby noticed Ratchet gently steer Ares into the Med Bay, with Knockout joining them as they other talked. 

She slowly walked to the other side of the platform, as Knockout and Ratchet were talking quietly with her as they scanned her, not noticing Arcee shooting looks at them. Before Ms. Darby could ask anything, Fowler, a little loud as always, pulled her attention back to his and Optimus’ conversation. 

“What happened with patrols? I heard Ares went down yesterday, and now she’s not in rotations? She’s been assigned to base from now on?” 

They all looked at Optimus, who paused. 

“Ares, are you ok?” Jack asked, as they realized the Medics had her surrounded. 

“What happened?” Miko asked, “Was it the Cons? I hoped you took them out after!”

“It wasn’t the Cons,” Ares said, shooting a look at Arcee. “Well, I’m…I’m carrying…I think the human term is pregnant, if I’m not mistaken…” 

The room went silent, as they looked at her wide eyed. 

“Like, you’re gonna have a robo-baby?” Miko asked, quietly, after a moment. “That sounds adorable.” 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack had to quickly cover up their snorts, as if they were clearing their intakes. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, y’all can get pregnant?” Fowler said, sounding confused, as Ms. Darby looked completely curious now. 

“Under normal conditions, it’s the similar chance as you Humans have,” Knockout said, shrugging, “Ares is a one in a million case. Ratchet and I have been trying to find the last recorded birth in all the records we have, and I hate to say it has been some time.” 

“Too long,” Ratchet said, nodding. “But we’ll be prepared.” 

“So, you have live births?” Ms. Darby asked, “Or is it something to do with just the spark?” She paused, and looked at Arcee, curious. “You’re terrible with Jack, what are you going to do with a child of your own?”

Arcee’s optics got a bit wide, as the others chuckled, and Ares beamed. 

“We call them sparklings.” Arcee said, “Not robo-babies.” Miko huffed. “And we’ve got a little under 8 months to worry about that.” 

“Fair enough.” Ms. Darby said, as Fowler now looked as if he had simply accepted this new information, and not processed it. “So, I have a question, if you don’t mind me asking-”  
“I’m out.” Jack said, suddenly. “That means she’s about to ask WAY too detailed questions, and we will get too much information.” 

Miko, Raf, and Fowler now looked worried, as well as half the team. 

“Lobby?” Bulkhead offered, looking around hopeful.

“Yes.” Smokescreen said, leading the way.

“Sure you don’t want to stay and listen, Smokey? You might learn something?” Breakdown said, making them laugh as the kids followed them, with Wheeljack, Dreadwing, and Bumblebee on their heels. 

“Maybe you should.” Smokescreen said, rolling his optics. 

“Don’t bug me,” Breakdown said, shrugging, “I have seen it all and heard it all from Knockout. I don’t know how Medics do it.” He shook is head as they reached the training room. 

“Yeah, no.” Bulkhead said, shaking his head. “Ok, Lobby!” 

As they started they game, the kids sat off to the side lines.

“A robo-baby.” Miko said

“Sparkling.” Raf corrected her. 

“I just didn’t know…” Jack started and then shook his head. “This is just weird.” 

They all nodded, and turned when they heard footsteps. Arcee walked in, and sat with them. 

“You weren’t kidding about your mom asking detailed questions.” Arcee said, and Jack nodded sadly. “Ares and I left, After Optimus disappeared…Fowler is still with them.”

“Where’s Ares?” Raf asked.

“She went to power down, she’s tired.” Arcee said.

“So, like is your sparkling going to fly or not?” Miko asked

“We don’t know,” Arcee said, “They may or may not, we’ll find out after they’re born. One of my parents was a seeker, like Ares, so our sparkling could be.” 

“That’s cool.” Miko said, nodding. “SO, what is Ares going to do now that she is stuck at base?” 

“I think she has plans to upgrade all the weapons we have.” Arcee said, “We’re going to clean out one of the storage lockers, and make a lab where she can work.” 

“That’s going to be awesome!” Miko said, making Arcee give her a look as Ms. Darby was knocking on Arcee and Ares’ quarter’s door. 

Ares opened it after a moment and looked around before looking down.

“Hello, Ms. Darby.” Ares said, “Are you looking for Arcee and Jack?”

“I came to find you.” Ms. Darby said, making Ares curious. “May I come in?” 

Ares stepped aside, and Ms. Darby walked in. 

“How can I help you, Ms. Darby?” Ares asked, as she sat at the desk, before picking up Ms. Darby and setting her on the desk. 

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.” Ms. Darby said, “and please call me June.” 

“June,” Ares said, with a small smile. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I just want to let you know if you need anything I am here.” Ms. Darby said, making Ares pause. “No one else here has or is going through what you are about to go through, and I wanted to offer my support. I know your carrying is somewhat different from when I was pregnant with Jack, but I know having all the support around me is what helped me the most.” Ares looked surprised, “Arcee is family to us now and…now you are too. You make her incredibly happy, and I will be there to help both of you through this, Jack too of course, but he gets queasy easily.” She smiled and Ares chuckled quietly. “And if Arcee gives you a hard time about anything, you come find me.” Ares shook her head, smiling.

“I don’t know what to say but thank you.” Ares said, and quickly wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. 

“You’re family, no need to thank me.” Ms. Darby said, still smiling.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, when Arcee and Ares were getting ready to go to bed, Ares told Arcee about Ms. Darby coming to see her.

“Did the Medics send her to come check on you?” Arcee asked, “She’s as bad as they are.”

“She came to talk to me.” Ares said, as she sat on the bed. “She told me she is here for us, and that we’re family now.” Arcee paused. “And told me if you give me a hard time to come find her, and she will talk to you.” Arcee raised an eyebrow at that. “This has gone way better than I thought it would…I still don’t think Fowler has processed any of it.”

“The kids seem excited.” Arcee said, crossing her arms. “Did June really say that?” Ares nodded, and Arcee shook her head. “It’s probably partly because you helped take out Airancid.” Ares nodded, remembering the story Arcee had told her about what happened with June and Jack. 

“And because I apparently make you incredibly happy, at least that’s what June said.” Ares said, with a half smile.

“I mean…I guess so.” Arcee said, shrugging.

“I guess you can sleep on the floor tonight then too.” Ares said, as she laid down.

“Ok, ok, I take it back.” Arcee said, “Please let me sleep on the bed.” Ares looked at her and waited. “I love you and you do make me happy.” 

Ares moved over, and Arcee laid down and curled around her.

“I love you too.” Ares said, kissing Arcee on her helm. “…I didn’t realize I was getting a whole family when I switched sides.” 

“Little too late to worry about it now.” Arcee said, “And now you’re kind of stuck with me.” Arcee put a hand over Ares’ stomach.

“I think I can deal.” Ares said, and Arcee kissed her before they both fell asleep.


	22. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Update, not a terribly long one but an update, and i finally bridged the story from the last chapter to the next! Maybe i can update again before the year is over!

Almost 2 months fly by with out the team noticing. 

They were busy taking down Decepticon mines, with Optimus warning Wheeljack and Dreadwing about the amount of explosives they used.   
The kids with Ms. Darby and Fowler were slowly, but surely, becoming more familiar with the new team mates. 

Bumblebee and Raf even sneak out Knockout some nights so they could go for a drive. 

Ares, now that she was confided to base, had a workshop near the training room, and Dreadwing and Wheeljack, along with Ratchet could always been found helping her. She helped improve the weapons they had, and helped repair a few the Ratchet had never been able to. 

One evening, as the team returned to base, the kids and Ms. Darby joined them. Miko disappeared to the lab, with Ms. Darby joining her. 

“Hey, Ares!” Miko half yelled as they entered the simple lab. 

The walls were covered in parts, and multiple bins stood at the far wall, but the work table was clean except for what Ares was working on. Ares looked up from her project and smiled at them. 

“Hello you two.” Ares said, as she stood, stretching. “Is it that late?” She paused, looking at the time, “Oh, it is.”

“What are you working on?” Miko asked, “Knockout’s new arm?” 

“I’m almost done,” Ares said, nodding, “It’s been terrible hiding it from him, because he is so nosey.” 

“That’s what Breakdown was saying.” Miko said, nodding. “Can I see?” Ares gave her a look. “What?”

“No touching.” Ares said, as she carefully picked up Miko and Ms. Darby and put them on the table. “It was the worst matching the red, but thankfully Bumblebee has an odd optic for it and we got it right.” She sat on her stool again, as Miko walked around the almost completed gun arm. “How are you today, June?”

“Fine, how are you?” Ms. Darby asked, “Are you resting?”

“Mostly,” Ares said, “Just a little restless.” 

“That’s fair.” Ms. Darby said, nodding. “How-” She stopped and looked to where Miko was. “Miko.” 

Ares turned, and sighed as Miko had climbed onto the gun arm, looking it over. 

“You knew that was going to happen.” They turned to see Arcee join them, watching Miko. 

“I could just stop letting you come in here.” Ares said, as she picked up Miko and set her next to Ms. Darby. 

“You make that threat every other day.” Miko said, “You still haven’t.” 

“She’s not wrong.” Arcee said, crossing her arms, making Miko smile. “Besides Bulk would just come and ask you to let her back in.” Miko nodded, “And then Jackie…”

“Primus, disappointed Wreckers.” Ares said, shaking her head. “Breakdown would be after them.” 

“They love me.” Miko said, turning back to the gun arm. “Did you add the shocker?” She looked at Ares.

“I did, and we tested it on Smokescreen.” Ares said, “It works as planned.”

“Is that why he’s been so…jumpy lately?” Arcee asked, and Ares looked away. “By The Well.”

“Hey,” Miko said, pointing at Arcee suddenly. “Do you really want to name the sparkling Treads?” Arcee paused, and looked at her confused for a moment at the change of subject. “Bulk and Jackie were saying y’all were talking about it the other night.”

“I knew a mech named Treads.” Ares said, thinking. “A bit dumb, but pretty.” 

“I’ve known a few of those.” Ms. Darby said, quietly, and they smiled. 

“It’s a nice name.” Arcee said, her brow furrowed. 

“But it has to be epic!” Miko said, throwing her hands in the air. “This is the first sparkling born on Earth! It should be like Roadbuster or Motormaster or-”

“What if they aren’t a grounder?” Ares asked and Miko paused. 

“Oh.” Miko thought for a moment, as they exchanged a look. 

“We’ve got a few months Miko, it's ok.” Ares said, smiling as she sat back. “What is everyone else doing?” 

“Sparing.” Arcee said, “But Ratchet and Dreadwing were talking to Optimus about something.” 

“I need a break, how about we go see the sparing?” Ares said, as she stood. 

Ms. Darby and Miko were carefully set on the floor and led the way to the training room. Ares and Arcee walked slower, as Ares took Arcee’s hand. 

“How were patrols?” Ares asked

“Quiet,” Arcee said, sounding a little frustrated. “Too quiet; we’re worried Megatron is planning something.” 

“You know he is.” Ares said, squeezing her hand. “But now you all should have enough weapons to take them all down.” 

“You have been busy.” Arcee said, as they stopped just outside the training room. “Too busy, you need rest…for both of you.” Ares sighed and looked down at her stomach that had the smallest of swells to it. 

“I feel useless…especially since I can’t transform anymore.” Ares said, crossing her arms. Arcee smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

“You are far from being useless. Your weapons have saved our hides more times that I can count. I’m not even mentioning how much Knockout and Ratchet appreciate you helping them around here.” Arcee said, trying to make Ares look at her. “So, don’t worry, you are still a big part of the team, you are just support now and not front line.” Ares laid her head on Arcee’s shoulder and nodded, wrapping her arms around her. Arcee kissed the side of her head.

“Can y’all do that somewhere else?” They both turned to see Breakdown looking at them. “There are children here.” Miko and Raff’s giggles floated up to them. “Arcee, the rookie is saying he can take you down.”

“Oh no.” Ares said, as she let Arcee go, smiling.

“Is he now?” Arcee said, raising an eyebrow. 

“You have to go defend your honor.” Breakdown said, nodding. He turned and led them in to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee sparing. “Bee, stopping dancing around him and just take him down.”

“Hey!” Was all Bulkhead said, as a remark to Breakdown and to Bumblebee as he knocked his feet out from under him. They all laughed, as Bulkhead huffed but took the offered hand from Bumblebee. 

“You’re up, rookie!” Bulkhead said, “You gotta put your shanix where your mouth is now.” 

Smokescreen looked confused for all of a minute until he realized Arcee was walking to the middle of the training room. 

“You’re going down now, Rookie.” Knockout called, from where he sat with Jack and Ms. Darby. Ares, Miko, and Raf joined them, sitting between them. “Hello, Beautiful.” 

“Hello, Gorgeous.” Ares said, smiling. “How’s the arm?”

She nodded to his red and silver gun arm. It was slim, and elegant, and could blow a hole through a mech. 

“Wonderful,” Knockout said, nodding as Arcee and Smokescreen faced each other. “The feedback tickles a bit, and Breakdown says my aim has improved greatly.” 

“That’s what Bee said too.” Raf said, “Should we be worried about Smokescreen?” Arcee had gotten him on one knee.

“He talked trash, it’s his fault.” Jack said, and, to their surprise, Ms. Darby nodded.

“Fair point.” Knockout said, nodding as he and Ares smiled. 

“Where’s Ratchet and Dreadwing?” Ares asked, “Are they still talking with Optimus?” 

“They went to the roof, and are probably stealing some of Jackie’s high grade as we speak.” Knockout said, “Ratchet may be one of the best Doctor’s Cybertron has ever seen, but he is as bad as the rest of us.” 

“I could see Ratchet as a trouble maker.” Ms. Darby said, thinking. 

“Then what is Optimus doing?” Raff asked. 

They were answered as Acree nearly threw Smokescreen to the floor. Optimus stepped into the training room, making them all pause, and the room went quiet. 

“You are suppose to be resting your knee.” Knockout said, breaking the silence, and looking at Optimus. “Come sit, and let it rest for once.”

“Primus, he sounds like Ratchet.” Bulkhead said, as Optimus sat next to Ares. Bulkhead looked at Breakdown, who shrugged. 

“Ok, Smokescreen,” Breakdown said, helping him up, as Arcee stood. “Arcee handed your aft to you. What did you learn?”

“That you’re rude.” Smokescreen said, making Bulkhead and Bumblebee laugh. Breakdown cracked a smile. “And I still have a few things to learn.”

“You’ll get there.” Arcee said, patting his shoulder. “Who’s next?”


	23. Decoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!

“So, what happened?” Ares asked as she and Knockout walked into the wash racks. 

“We found out what a sinkhole is.” Smokescreen said, as he and Bumblebee sat on one of the metal benches. 

Arcee laid on the other as Bulkhead and Breakdown were talking up the entire space under the sprayers. 

“How’s Jackie?” Bulkhead asked, as he threw mud on the floor, with Breakdown downing the same.

“He, Prime, and Dreadwing just got a few scrapes,” Knockout said, looking them over from the mud free zone. “Ratchet is fixing them up now.” 

Ares sat next to Arcee’s head, careful not to touch any of the mud covering her from helm to ped.

“Arcee got the worst of it.” Bumblebee beeped, sadly, as Arcee sighed. “Smokescreen and I were at least able to keep our heads above the mud.”

“You ok?” Ares asked, wrapping her arms around her now 4 month belly. Arcee nodded, looking up at her, “Mud washes off, did you at least destroy the outpost?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s gone.” Bulkhead said, throwing more mud on the floor, Knockout winced, and took a step back.

“I just think it's weird Megatron would set up an outpost away from the Nemesis, especially since it’s down.” Breakdown said.

“And in a swamp too…”Smokescreen said, as he attempted to wipe some of the mud off of him.

“Never again.” Arcee said, and shook her head. “How are you two?” Ares beamed at her upside down look.

“Good, and I have some good news for you.” Arcee looked at her curious. 

Before she could ask Smokescreen spoke, looking at Bulkhead and Breakdown.

“Are you two done yet?” Bulkhead and Breakdown looked at him, and no one noticed Knockout take another step back to the door. 

“There’s a little bit more of us to clean than you, Rookie.” Breakdown said, “It takes a minute.” He glanced at Bulkhead, who nodded. “Especially after you get more mud on you.” 

Ares and Arcee moved quick as Bulkhead and Breakdown threw handfuls of mud, hitting Smokescreen, with impressive aim, in his chest, and it splattered onto a laughing Bumblebee. 

“It’s in my joints and everything…” Smokescreen said, as he tired to wipe the new mud off of him.

He huffed and Bumblebee patted his back as Arcee and Ares walked up to Breakdown and Bulkhead, who still looked smug and couldn’t get the mud off of their backs. 

“It’s a good look on you.” Bumblebee beeped, and Smokescreen looked at him so offended that sent him, and the others, into a round of laughter. 

“I bet it would look good on Knockout.” Smokescreen said, turning to Knockout, who immediately held up his gun arm. “It’s just a little mud-” The heard the whir of the gun powering up and Breakdown lost it, and had to hold himself up from laughing. 

“I can’t with all of you today.” Ares said, as Smokescreen threw his hands up in defeat, and Knockout lowered his weapon. 

“No shooting in the wash racks.” Arcee said, as she stood up a free sprayer. Bulkhead and Breakdown were almost fully clean. 

“That sounds like a rule you just made up.” Knockout said, as Wheeljack and Dreadwing joined them.

“What rule?” Wheeljack said, as Bulkhead and Breakdown let them, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen under the sprayers.

“No shooting in the wash racks.” Ares said.

“That’s a fair rule.” Dreadwing said, nodding, as Bulkhead and Breakdown cleaned up the mud around the benches. 

“Fair rule my aft.” Knockout grumbled, as Breakdown, clean, if still not dripping cleaner, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“You’re mud free, Sweetspark, its ok.” Breakdown said, bending down to speak to him quietly. “Besides, you’d have to repair him if you shot him, anyways.” Knockout looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow.

“Fair point.” Knockout said, sighing, “Go sit with Bulkhead, and I’ll check you over.” 

Breakdown squeezed his shoulders and sat. Knockout checked them all over as they finished cleaning up.

“Ok, what good news do you have?” Arcee said, looking at Ares as she dried off and making everyone else turn to them. Ares glanced around, and then looked at Arcee. 

“I would like to tell you first, alone,” Ares said, making Arcee look at her confused. “We found out about the sparkling today, if they are going to be a mech or femme.” 

“Already?” Arcee said, looking surprised. 

“We were being impatient and actually pulled up the base coding.” Knockout said, shrugging. “Then we were able to confirm it today.”

“Well?” Breakdown said, looking excited. 

“We can start betting on names.” Wheeljack said, and Bumblebee nodded. 

“Primus be,” Ares said, shaking her head but smiling. 

“Yeah, because we already bet on if it was a femme or a mech.” Smokescreen said, nodding. 

“What’s the winnings for the bet?” Arcee said, crossing her arms and looking at them. “And why didn’t you let us in on it?”

“It’s for hi-grade,” Wheeljack said, “We were going to share with you anyways.” He waved her off, and Arcee sighed.

“What about me?” Ares asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We are making treats for you.” Dreadwing said, surprising Ares, “But we need to know before we pay out.”

“Can I tell Arcee first, maybe, because this is her sparkling?” Arcee said, making Knockout snort. 

“Ok, ok,” Bumblebee beeped, “We need to go debrief anyways, and then you can tell us.” He got up first. 

“We also need to find out how Prime didn’t get any mud oh him.” Breakdown said, as they followed Bumblebee to stand and then out of the wash racks. 

“It’s cause he is Optimus Prime.” Smokescreen said as Arcee and Ares lagged behind the others. 

“I not sure if I’m mad they made a bet about the sparkling or that they didn’t include us.” Arcee said, and Ares sighed.

“Either way, we get part of the winnings.” Ares said, “You know Breakdown and Knockout are going to spoil this sparkling.” Arcee looked at her curious, “It was Knockout’s idea to look at the base coding.”

“They are going to be spoiled anyways.” Arcee said, as they stopped just outside the main room. “Ok, so-” 

Before Arcee could finish, Ratchet called them both to join the team. 

“The outpost was a decoy.” Bumblebee beeped at the looked at the computer screen. 

“Megatron is attacking two different military bases.” Optimus said, nodding to the screen. “Arcee, Breakdown, Wheeljack, Knockout, and Smokescreen will go to the base in Texas, while Dreadwing, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and I will go to the base in Washington. Ares you will watch the comm. and ground bridge.” 

They all nodded as Ares went to the bridge controls. 

“Stay safe.” Ares said, as she started to type. 

“We’ll get them.” Smokescreen said, as Knockout checked over his newly upgraded gun arm that resembled a sawed off shot gun. “Can you handle that, Doc?”

“Better than you can handle your hi grade, Rookie.” Knockout said, as the bridge opened, and Smokescreen smiled and nodded.

Arcee flashed Ares a smile before she rolled out with the others. 

Ares let the others through, and then went back to the comm. She made sure she could see their life signs as she tracked the Cons movements, and made sure the comm. was wide open.

She listened to the chatter as they got into place, waiting for reports to come in.


	24. Sparkbeat

“Thanks for the ride, Ms. Darby.” Raf said as he got into the back seat with Miko.

“No problem,” Ms. Darby said, as Jack turned around to look at them.

“Have you heard anything?” Jack asked, as Ms. Darby headed to base.

“Not a thing.” Miko said, shaking her head.

“Ares only said the Bots had been taking care of the Cons,” Raf said, “I couldn’t ask her anything else because Dreadwing was reporting in.” He paused, “I hope everyone is ok.”

“They will be fine.” Ms. Darby said, as she drove. “I’m surprised Ratchet and Knockout both went off base.”

“It’s either weird or worrisome.” Jack said, as they drove into base. 

Ms. Darby parked, and they got out, heading up to the platform. Ares only glanced at them, focused on the computer screen.

“What’s going on?” Miko was the first to ask, and Ares took a moment to turn and speak to them.

“You know the outpost we attacked today?” They all nodded, “Well, it was a decoy. They destroyed it, got back to base, and then Megatron made his move. He attacked two different Military bases, and they headed out after Fowler commed us.” 

“Why did they attack Military bases?” Jack asked.

“For resources, I’m guessing.” Ares said, as she glanced at the screen. “Every time I try and see what they had on the bases, I get a comm.”

“Which bases?” Raf asked, pulling out his computer. Ares told him and Raf typed away. He took over one of the big screens so they could see.

“One of the bases has an experimental generator.” Raf said, “The other one…”

“It is a manufacturing base.” Ares said, looking over the information on screen. “That is what I expected, but I’m surprised he’s doing it in the middle of the day.” She shook her head, taking a deep vent.

“Long day.” Ms. Darby said, and Ares nodded.

“I’m just worried for the team, and mad I can’t go help…I hope Knockout’s gun is working alright.”

“You tested that thing for like 2 weeks straight,” Miko said, rolling her eyes. “He’s blowing holes through Cons, I know it.” 

“Do you think Ratchet is like grumpily fighting?” Jack asked, and got a round of laughs. “Is that a thing you can do?”

“Both him and Dreadwing are, talking about how these young bots just don’t know how to fight.” Ares said, smiling as she looked at the screen again, he face falling. 

Arcee’s life sign was flashing red. They all jumped as the comm. beeped and Ares answered it quickly.

“We need a bridge now.” It was Bulkhead, and they could hear the blaster fire behind him. “Arcee got hit bad and we lost Knockout somewhere.” Raf was already working on it, and the bridge opened a moment later. “We’ll send Knockout your way when we find him.”

“Acknowledged.” Ares said, as she we to the bridge. 

They watched for a minute until Arcee finally appeared. Raf closed the bridge as Ares went to her, looking her over. 

She was covered in dents and cuts, she had a bad limp and energon was dripping down her side. 

Arcee held her side and kept her head bowed as Ares went and took her free arm, putting it around her shoulders. 

“Arcee, let me get you to the med bay, ok?” Arcee nodded once as the kids and Ms. Darby looked on shocked. 

They got all of two steps before Arcee collapsed. Ares went with her, making sure she didn’t hit the ground. Ares held her tight, as Arcee’s optics fluttered.

“Raf, comm Ratchet now, and then check and see if they found Knockout yet.” Ms. Darby said, “Jack, call Fowler and tell him what is going on.”   
Ares barely heard this, as Arcee’s venting became ragged. 

“Hey, stay with me. Stay awake, ok?” Ares said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. “You can’t sleep here, it’s not comfortable. Besides Ratchet would fuss.” Arcee huffed, and Ares smile was short lived. “You look like scrap, Knockout will have a fit about your plating.” Arcee got still suddenly, “Hey, talk to me.”

“Talk about what?” Arcee said, quietly, her optics dim.

“Do you want a mech or a femme?” Ares asked, as she faintly heard Raf and Ms. Darby talking to Ratchet. Arcee didn’t respond, and Ares shook her, making her look at Ares again.

“Either.” Arcee said, still too quiet. “I-I still…” she took a ragged vent, “still like Treads.” Ares smiled, as a few tears ran down her face. 

“Treads isn’t going to work very well for her if she can fly.” Ares said, and Arcee looked fully at Ares.

“A femme?” Ares nodded, and Arcee gave her a weak smile. Ares held her tight enough to dimple the metal on her arms. Arcee’s smile disappeared as a flash of pain went across her face. “Then…then An-Andromeda then…”

Arcee leaned into Ares chest as the bridge opened in front of them. 

“Andromeda sounds lovely.” Ares said, as Ratchet knelt next to them, as Raf closed the bridge. 

“I need to get her to the med bay,” Ratchet said, gently. Ares nodded and let Arcee go. Ratchet picked her up, and Ares watched him take Arcee to the med bay. 

Knockout commed next, and Raf let him back to base. He was covered in dents and scrapes, and looked at Ratchet in the med bay with Arcee and then to Ares. 

“Ares, we need you on the comm,” Knockout said, as he offered her a hand. “The fight is almost over, and we need you to bring everyone back and get reports started, ok?” 

Ares nodded and took his hand, standing and headed back to the computer. Knockout joined Ratchet, and looked over Arcee and then her scans.

“How did she walk in here?” Knockout mumbled to Ratchet, who shook his head as he worked. 

“Optimus just called everyone back to base.” Ares said, he voice oddly calm as she typed. “Everyone took damage, but it looks like we won.” 

“That’s something.” Jack said, as the bridge opened.  
Breakdown and Bulkhead walked in holding the other up, with Bumblebee and Wheeljack limping in behind them. Smokescreen and Dreadwing cam next, both covered in damage and Optimus followed them. 

He looked over the team as Ares closed the bridge. They all sat where they could, with Miko going over to check on Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Breakdown. Raf sat with Bumblebee as he sat with Smokescreen, who has holding his head. Ms. Darby and Jack were trying to see what Knockout and Ratchet were doing to Arcee. Dreadwing was standing with Ares, glancing at the medics. 

“Is Arcee ok?” Bulkhead asked

“She went ped to ped with Soundwave.” Wheeljack said, taking a deep vent. 

“He’s not coming back from that, that’s for sure.” Breakdown said, making a face as he moved his arm. He looked over at Ares, and his face got carefully blank. “Ares, maybe you should sit.” He glanced at Dreadwing standing next to her. 

“I’m ok,” Ares said, her voice tight, “I need to-” 

They all turned to the med bay as the beeping from the spark monitor became shrill.

“Frag it all!” Knockout said, as they worked. They watched as he connected Ratchet with cables to Arcee, and then stepped back, holding a switch. “Ready?” 

Ms. Darby and Jack got wide eyed as they realized they were shocking her. Ratchet nodded, and he held his ground as Arcee jumped off her bed. Knockout checked the scans, and then looked at Ratchet again. 

“One more time.” Ratchet said, looking at his wrist scanner. Knockout did, and they saw the electricity flow from Ratchet to Arcee…and the spark monitor let out a solid steady beep. Everyone had fallen silent, watching as they worked. “Arcee, I swear…” Ares was holding onto Dreadwing’s arm, trying to vent. 

“No…”Jack said, quietly, “Arcee-”


	25. Panic

The spark monitor beeped…and again…and then it was a series of beeps, making them all breathe a sigh of relief. 

“When she’s feeling better, I am going to punch her for scaring the scrap out of us like that.” Knockout said, as he unhooked Ratchet and Arcee. 

“Going against Soundwave!” Ratchet said, and they relaxed as the medics started to complain, knowing the real danger was now past them. 

“And will someone make Ares sit!” Knockout fussed, “For the love of my finish! She looks like she’s about to faint.”

“Dreadwing!” Ratchet said, glancing at him. “Get off that leg before you make it worse!”

“Can we go back to fighting the Cons?” Smokescreen said, helping break the tension in the room, and getting a few laughs. 

Dreadwing and Ares both sat, as Optimus went to the computer. 

“Wait, so no Soundwave and no Screamer?” Miko asked, “Old Megs is next!” 

“That’s the goal,” Wheeljack said, smiling as Knockout and Ratchet started repairs on Arcee. 

“Did they get anything?” Raf asked, as Optimus was typing.

“Maybe a few things but not everything they wanted.” Breakdown said.

“I can only think that they were trying to rebuild the destroyed engines.” Dreadwing said, and got a few nods in return. 

“Do you think-” Smokescreen started but they all turned as they heard Arcee take a deep vent. 

“Easy, easy.” Ratchet said, as Arcee tried to look around. 

“Where’s Ares?” she said, as she squeezed her optics shut. 

“She’s here, just fine.” Knockout said, “Rest and you can talk to her in a bit.” Arcee tried to shake her head but quickly stopped. 

She then, to their surprise, tried to sit up and Knockout and Ratchet laid her back down.

“Ares.” Ratchet said, looking at her. “Come let her see you so we can get her to rest.” 

Ares stood, using Dreadwing for support, and joined the Medics next to Arcee. She took Arcee’s hand, and felt her squeeze hers. 

“You and Andromeda ok?” Arcee was falling asleep, but fighting to keep her optics open. 

“We’re fine, but we need you to rest, ok?” Ares said, as a few tears ran down her face. Arcee gave her a nod, and was out, still holding her hand. 

“Ares, sit with her so we can repair everyone else.” Ratchet said, gently. 

Ares did, and hardly heard the Medics grumble and nag about the damage and state they were all in. 

June and the kids left after all of the team was repaired. 

Ratchet and Knockout patched each other up, as everyone rested in the Command Center. They went back to the Med Bay to check over Arcee, with Knockout scanning and the Ratchet watching the come onto the computer. No one noticed him pause as he looked at the scans. Knockout joined him a moment later, and did the same. 

He scanned Arcee again, as Ratchet quietly joined Optimus at the computer. 

“The team needs rest, and so do you. Knockout and I need to work on Arcee a bit more.” Ratchet and Optimus shared a look, and he nodded. “Alright, you lot get to recharge. Don’t pull out any welds or make any more dents on yourself for a few days.”

“Ratchet, always so many kind words for us.” Dreadwing said, and Ratchet pointed a finger at him. 

“I will put another dent in you, don’t temp me.” 

The team started to laugh as they got up and headed to their quarters. Optimus stayed, letting Ratchet and Knockout work.

“Ares, you should go rest too.” Knockout said, too softly and Ares looked at him, suspicious. 

“What about Arcee?” 

“We’re going to run a few more scans and test to make sure nothing else was affected.” Knockout said

“Nothing Else?” Ares said, catching on, and the Medics exchanged a look. 

“She nicked her neural net in the fight.” Ratchet said, knowing beating around the bush would only make this worse. “We just noticed it now because the swelling went down. I looks like it may effect her left side, but we will not know until she wakes.” 

“Can it be repaired?” Ares asked.

“To an extent, but-” Knockout sighed, but continued, “She will have to relearn how to use her left arm and leg. She may be able to fully regain full feeling but maybe not…” 

Ares nodded, and held Arcee’s hand tighter. 

“For now, she needs rest and you do as well.” Ratchet said, and Knockout nodded. 

He helped her stand and steered her towards the hallway, putting arm around her shoulders. 

“Do you want me to walk to your quarters?” Knockout asked, quietly.

“I can make it, thank you.” Ares said, quietly. Knockout let her go and headed back to the Med Bay. 

Ares walked slowly, and it took her longer than needed to get to their quarters. She was fine, just fine she kept telling herself until she reached her quarters, and saw the plaque Bulkhead had made for them with Miko’s help. 

It proudly stated Arcee and Ares’ Quarters…and that is what broke her calm appearance. 

She took a shuddering breath, as her chest got tight. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, only making her vents worse. She closed her optics, and put her head down, as she put a hand to her chest. 

She never heard the footsteps approaching.

“Ares.” Dreadwing leaned down, speaking softly. She didn’t respond, “Ares.” He said it a bit louder, and she nodded. “Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?” She nodded as Dreadwing carefully picked her up. “Breakdown, get the door for me when we get to the wash racks.” 

She vaguely heard heavy footsteps and a door opening. She heard talking that promptly stopped when they walked in. She was still trying to vent evenly, and she kept her optics closed. 

“Ares, we’re going to stand you up and put you under the sprayer ok?” Breakdown had his Medic voice on and Ares half laughed at it. 

She took a deep vent and nodded. Breakdown and Dreadwing hovered at she stood under the sprayer. 

She didn’t hear Bumblebee quietly comm. the Medics, but was almost venting normally by the time she was clean. They all dried off, and were still watching Ares, worried. 

Ares sat on the bench, holding her towel, when Dreadwing picked her up and carried her out. She almost objected but she was too tired to do so. 

She didn’t know where she was going, but it felt like almost the rest of the team was following. Another door opened, and she soon felt a bed under her as she was laid down. She barely glanced around, but from the racing posters on the wall, it had to be Smokescreen and Bumblebee’s room. 

“You with us, Ares?” Breakdown asked, as she felt a blanket being laid over her. She nodded, taking another deep vent. 

“Long day,” Bulkhead said, “Kind of overwhelming.” Ares shook her head, and spoke, her voice shaking a touch.

“Arcee nicked her neural net, she may have lost the use of her left side.” They pause, looking at her surprised. “Knockout and Ratchet won’t know anymore until she wakes up.” She took a deep vent and felt Dreadwing put a comforting hand on her back, “She’ll have to go through rehab to help.”

“We helped with Knockout, so we can help with Arcee too.” Smokescreen said, at once. “Who’s Andromeda? Arcee asked if you and her were ok?” 

He looked confused as Bumblebee shook his head.

“Ares is having a femme.” Bumblebee beeped, and their optics got wide as Ares nodded. “That is only logical answer.” 

“Andromeda.” Breakdown said, thing and then nodding.

“It’s a pretty name.” Bulkhead said, and got a few nods in return. 

They all turned as the door opened and Knockout stepped inside.

“This is not resting.” Knockout said, as he stepped over various legs and peds. He sat next to Ares head, rubbing the side of her helm. “Especially you, you don’t need to stress out Annie.” She glanced at Knockout with a slight smile.

“She’s not even here yet and you have a nickname for her?” Dreadwing said, “With luck, she will be a flier.”

“Spoiled rotten.” Bumblebee beeped, “That’s what Annie will be.” 

They started to talk about the day and what they needed to do tomorrow, and no one noticed Ares power down. 

“Finally.” Knockout said, as she rearranged Ares’ pillow. “This whole day took a lot out of her.”

“No joke.” Wheeljack said as the door opened again. “Hey, Ratch, you joining the party?” 

Ratchet rolled his optics at him a got a few quiet laughs as he walked in. 

“This is not resting, at all. You all need to go get some decent recharge while we can get it.” He paused at Ares, “I was worried we were going to have to sedate her.” Knockout sighed. “Optimus is going to have you all on light patrols for a few days, since the Cons went quiet after today.” They all nodded.

“Will Arcee be ok? Ares told us what is going on.” Bumblebee asked.

“It will take time and patience.” Ratchet said, “Something we have very little of.” He shook his head, “But if Ares has anything to say about it and Arcee keeps her stubborn spirit, she should be fine.”


	26. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than i intended but worth it. I hope you are all still enjoying!

It took 4 days for Arcee to be released from the Med Bay. 

The team patrolled and watched the Medics work, before they got upset and shooed them away. 

Bumblebee was nice enough to help Arcee to her and Ares’ quarters, with Ares following closely. 

“Thanks, Bee.” Arcee said, as he sat her on the bed. 

“No Prob, ‘Cee.” Bumblebee beeped, and Ares gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

She gave him a short lived smile as he turned and left, closing the door behind him. 

“It’s good to be back in my own bed.” Arcee said, feeling the cushion under her hands. 

“It’s good to have you back in it.” Ares said, sitting next to her. She put her hand on top of Arcee’s, who tensed, and Ares simply moved her hand to hold her stomach. “Rehab starts tomorrow; Knockout is going to take it nice and slow. He knows how hard it is to relearn how to use a limb.” Arcee nodded, not looking at Ares. 

“We’ll see if it helps.” Arcee said, making Ares pause. 

“We have to try…” Ares said, quietly. “Everyone is going to pitch in; even the kids have offered to help.” Arcee shook her head. “Get some rest, Sweetspark, it’s been a long couple of days.” Arcee laid down, facing the wall, as Ares watched her. 

Ratchet and Knockout warned her, and then the team much quieter, that it was going to be hard. Arcee had been too quiet the past few days, and Ares had been trying to do what she could to help. She slowly got up from the bed, and sat at the desk, picking up one of the multiple data pads. 

She started on the next article about neural net injuries…and that is how the next month went. 

Arcee was distant from everyone. She did help at the comm. and she was working on her rehab. The problem was there were more bad days than good. She fought the Medics half the time, and the rest of her time was spent ignoring everyone. Ares was relentless; she researched, and tried to pull double shifts to help out, with worried looks from the rest of the team. 

It all came to a crashing halt one afternoon after patrols. 

Megatron had been quiet lately, and was pulling in his forces to the downed Nemesis. Wheeljack and Arcee were lightly sparing, as per Ratchet’s orders, in the training room. Knockout, Breakdown, and Ares were in the Command Center with Raf, Jack, and Miko, waiting on everyone else to return. 

“It worries me how quiet it’s been.” Breakdown said, trying to look over Knockout’s shoulder as he worked and got a light elbow to his stomach. He and Knockout shared a look as Breakdown rubbed the spot and Knockout rolled his optics. 

“Maybe Old Megs got the hint and stopped trying to be a butthead.” Miko said, as she sat on Raf’s desk, where he was working. 

“I don’t think Megatron has ever been called a butthead.” Knockout said, as he didn’t stop typing. “It’s fitting but a first.” 

Miko and Raf laughed as Jack walked over to Ares as she leaned against the platform, scrolling through a data pad. 

“What are you working on, Ares?” Jack asked, and Ares gave him a tired smile. 

“Researching, of course.” Ares said, as she stood straight, “It looks promising.” She swayed a bit and grabbed the platform railing quickly, making Jack give her a worried look. 

“Are you ok, Ares?” Jack asked, as Ares didn’t let go of the railing, denting it. 

“I’m fine, Jack, just a bit tired, that’s all.” Ares said, as she slowly lowered her now 5 month self onto a nearby crate. “I just need a minute.” 

Breakdown had noticed what had happened and he and Jack exchanged a look before he kneeled down in front of her.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Ares?” She looked at him, and he noticed the darken metal under her optics and how dull her bio lights were. 

“I am fine, just tired.” Ares said, shaking her head. “We’ve just been busy, that’s all.” Ares stood, slowly, and Breakdown didn’t miss the wobble to her stance. “I am going to go work in the lab.” She tried to sidestep him, but he stopped her, with a gentle hand on her arm. 

“I think you need to rest.” He met her optics, “And some extra energon wouldn’t hurt you either.” He turned to look at Knockout, not letting Ares go. “Knockout, tell Ares she needs to rest.” Knockout paused his typing to look at them, and giving Ares a once over. 

“I just cleaned off the Med Bed, come lay down so we can make sure you rest.” Knockout gave his best Ratchet voice, but Ares wasn’t giving up.

“I am really ok.” Ares tried. “Thank you for the offer-”

“It wasn’t an offer.” Breakdown said, as he stood. He picked her up suddenly and then laid her down in the Med Bay before she could even object. The kids watched quietly as Ares opened her mouth to object as Knockout was joining them.

“Rest, or it will be an order.” Knockout said, as he adjusted the pillow under her head. 

She closed her mouth and sighed. Breakdown looked pleased with himself and went to the computer as it beeped. Knockout turned back to the Med Bay computer and turned around a minute later to see a powered down Ares. 

“She is out.” Miko said, as the looked over the railing at her. 

“She had been working overtime.” Jack said, as Wheeljack walked in with a slightly limping Arcee. “How’s Rehab going?”

“She almost had me.” Wheeljack said, smiling. 

“Not really.” Arcee said, and paused when she realized Ares was laying in the Med Bay. “Is she ok?”

“Hey, Wheeljack,” Breakdown said, surprising them. There was a slight edge to his voice that they didn’t miss. “Why don’t you show the kids the weapon you and Ares have been working on?” Wheeljack gave him a raised eyebrow but nodded, and turned to the kids. 

“Come on,” Wheeljack said, as they joined him. “Miko, don’t press any buttons, ok?” They head Miko’s disappointed sigh as they left, and they fell silent. Arcee now looked worried, as she leaned against the platform. 

“Is Ares ok? Andromeda?” Arcee asked, looking between the two of them.

“They will be ok, thankfully.” Knockout said, as he scanned Ares. “Her levels are low, and her power reserves are depleted.” He looked over the scans, “She’ll need to be on bed rest for a week to get them back up and to keep them both healthy.” He turned to look a somewhat relived looking Arcee. “How has she been sleeping? Has she been taking her minerals and her full energon ration?” 

“I…I don’t know…”Arcee said, as she thought, and slowly realizing she honestly didn’t. “I usually power down before she does…”

“Are you kidding me?” Breakdown’s suddenly loud voice made Arcee jump and Knockout simply crossed his arms over his chest. “You share a bed with her, how did you not notice something was off, wrong? She is carrying your sparkling, for Primus’ sake!” Arcee looked away, “Yeah, it sucks, you got a bum leg now, but thankfully your arm works just fine. You have made better improvements than anyone the Docs have worked on, and we don’t have anything here to help you. It sucks, but She’s Carrying! She needs you there to help her through this, and you’re too wrapped up in your own fragging pity party to see she’s not doing well.” He took a deep vent, clenching his fists. “It’s not the end of the world if you don’t get back to 100% but it will be if anything happens to Ares or Andromeda.” He took another vent, as Knockout put a calming hand on his arm, “I’m going to move her to her bed, it’ll be quieter and she can rest easier.” 

He glanced at Knockout, who nodded, and Breakdown picked up Ares and left the Command Center with Arcee looking up as the turned down the hallway. Knockout stepped up to the main computer, checking on the team.

“I’m about to bring the team back.” Knockout said, quietly. 

“Knockout.” Arcee said, looking up at him, “Is…What do-”

“I agree with what Breakdown said.” Knockout said, as he typed. “You’re recovery is going well, Ratchet and I are debating on letting you back on patrols next week.” Arcee’s optic got a touch wide,. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

He went to the bridge controls, and Arcee sighed before starting to walk back the way she came. 

Knockout stayed busy bringing the team back. They talked about the day as the kids and Wheeljack joined them. No one mentioned the missing team members, and the night went by quietly. 

After the kids had headed home with Smokescreen giving Jack a ride, Wheeljack joined Ratchet and Knockout as they spoke quietly in the Med Bay as Optimus and Dreadwing were speaking tactics at the main computer. 

“What happened?” Wheeljack asked, looking at Knockout, “I haven’t see Breakdown that mad in awhile.”

“He told off Arcee.” Knockout said, sighing. “She’s on the roof; I’ve been watching her signal like a scraplet.” 

“What happened?” Dreadwing asked, as both he and Optimus looked at them.

“Knockout just told me.” Ratchet said, “Ares is on bed rest for the next week, at least. She worked herself into the ground, trying to help Arcee.” He glanced at Knockout, “What was that one thing Breakdown told her?” 

“It’s not the end of the world if you don’t get back to 100% but it will be if anything happens to Ares or Andromeda.” Knockout said, thinking and they all looked shocked and surprised. “I know, it hurt and it wasn’t even directed at me.” 

They all turned as they heard quiet footsteps and soon Arcee appeared, looking somewhat guilty.

“Is Ares still resting?” 

“She is and Breakdown is still with her too.” Knockout said, nodding. Arcee returned it and then headed to her quarters. 

She stopped at her and Ares’ door, and took a deep vent before slowly opening it. Breakdown looked up from his spot on the floor, near the end of the bed. He eyed her as she closed the door, and sat at the desk chair. 

“She’s been powered down the whole time.” Breakdown said, quietly, glancing at Ares. Arcee nodded, leaning back in the chair.

“Thank you for making sure she rested.” Arcee said, just as quietly, Breakdown nodded, “…and thank you for kicking me in the aft, not literally, thankfully.” He half smiled at that, “I needed it, not for me…I will get better,” she looked at Ares, “but for them. So, thank you.”

“Anytime, little Bot.” Breakdown said, now fully smiling as she looked at him. “No problem, really.” She shook her head as he got up, “Tell me if you need anything.” He patted her on the shoulder and back as he left. 

The door closed and Arcee stood, walking over and sitting with Ares. She actually looked at her, not just in passing or before falling asleep. She had dark metal under her eyes, and her bio lights were dull, along with her armor looking almost loose. Arcee sighed, mad at herself, and gently put a hand on Ares arm. Ares started to stir, and slowly opened her optics, pausing when she realized Arcee was sitting next to her. 

“Rest well?” Arcee asked

“Yeah, actually.” Ares said, still sounding sleepy. “How’d I get here?” She looked around, confused.

“Breakdown,” Arcee said, “He brought you in here.” Ares nodded, taking a deep vent. “You are on bed rest until further notice.” 

“What?” Ares said, starting to sit up. “Who said this?” She sat up, holding herself up with one arm, “I can’t be on-”

“Knockout said so, and I know Ratchet would agree.” Arcee said, “Your levels are off, and they want to make sure you’re both healthy.” Ares put a hand to her stomach, and Arcee watched her. “Ares, I am sorry.” Ares looked at her, “I have been terrible this past month. I’ve been fighting with everyone, I’ve been in an awful mood, and I know the team is sick of it. I was worried that I wasn’t going to be useful anymore and took it out on everyone, especially you…You-you have been nothing but helpful. You have taken care of me and tired so hard to help.” Arcee took a deep vent, looking at her hands, “I didn’t notice you were working yourself so hard for me. I just ignored you and, because of me, you are sick and I could have hurt Andromeda before she even got here.” Ares took a deep vent and Arcee looked at her. A few tears had run down her face, “I am so sorry, Ares. I owe you everything because of this. I will make it better, I promise, for both of you.” She slowly went to take Ares hand, and Ares moved, pulling her in and held her tight. Arcee held her just as tight, sighing in relief. “I promise-”

“I believe you.” Ares said, into her shoulder. “I believe you.” Arcee kissed the side of her helm, making her smile. “But do I really have to be on bed rest?” 

Arcee laughed at that, pulling back to see Ares smiling. 

“Yes, you really do.” Arcee said, “I know they have already told everyone, so it’s going to happen.” Ares sighed, “You need it, so deal.” 

“There is my Arcee.” Ares said, “Bossy and stubborn.” Ares laughed at Arcee’s flat look. “I am still tired.”

“Lay down then,” Arcee said, “I’ll get you a cube.” Ares opened her mouth to object. “Please.” Ares closed her mouth and laid down, giving Arcee room to join her. Arcee got up, and headed to the door, opening it only to pause. Three cubes sat on the floor in front of the door. She smiled and picked them up before walking back inside, and closing the door. 

“Oh, they are worried.” Ares said, as Arcee handed her one of the cubes and sat with her. 

“They are,” Arcee said, quietly. “Breakdown actually was the one who had a…word with me about everything.” 

“He kicked your aft?” Ares said, quietly as she refueled. Arcee nodded, “That explains how I got to bed.”

“How long have you known both of them?” Arcee asked, curious, voicing a question she had been wanting to ask.

“Since I ran away from home, when I was younger, before the war.” Ares said, “I got into a fight, and got away but I had to get patched up. Knockout was the best in the Kaon underground, and I had heard he traded repairs for work. I ended up staying on as a bodyguard for his clinic and helped out when I could.” Arcee quietly listened, Ares rarely ever talked about her life before becoming an Enforcer. “I almost ended up fighting in the pits, but thankfully, Breakdown talked me out of it. Knockout had a few connections to the Enforcer program and got me enrolled.” She finished her cube, “Dreadwing, though, I met after I joined the Decepticons. He was my first Captain, and became my mentor.” She paused, and looked at Arcee’s surprised face. “I know I never talk about before the war, but since were being so open and honest tonight…That’s why I have fought so hard for them. I need to return all the help they gave me…and now our daughter;” Ares put a hand to her stomach, “Who they are going to spoil rotten.” 

Arcee gave her a small smile, and gave her the second cube. Arcee finished her cube, and set in on the night stand. 

“Is something going on with Dreadwing and Ratchet?” Arcee asked. “Since I’ve been at base more, I always see them together.” Ares finished her sip, and thought for a moment. 

“You know, I don’t want to think about that.” Ares said, making Arcee’s smile grow. “But I will bet you shanix that something is. They are surprisingly similar…Bee is the gossip, he would know.”

“I’ll ask him next.” Arcee said, as Ares finished her cube. She put the empty cube next to the others, and turned out the light before crawling into bed with Ares, holding her close. “I missed this.”

“What?” Ares asked, sounding tired.

“Just this…gossiping with you and just talking and…” Arcee said, as she laid her head on Ares shoulder. “I missed you and didn’t realize it.” 

“You have time to make it up.” Ares said, half asleep. Arcee kissed the side of her head and closed her optics, knowing tomorrow would be a better day.


	27. It's Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finally, here. One day I may be able to write a story with regular updates, but not today!

The next morning, Arcee woke first, and slipped out of bed to get Ares a cube. 

She closed the door, and paused when she saw Breakdown and Knockout walking towards her from their room. 

“Good morning.” Knockout said

“Good morning.” Arcee said, “Ares is still asleep, I was going to get her a cube.” Knockout nodded, as Breakdown smiled. “Thank you again.”

“Why do you thank someone for yelling at you?” Wheeljack said, smiling, as he and Breakdown joined them. 

“She deserved it a little.” Bumblebee said, as he and Smokescreen appeared at her side. Arcee only shrugged, as he smiled at her. 

“Is this where we are having our morning debriefing?” Dreadwing asked, as he joined them, with a curious Ratchet. 

“I pretty sure Arcee was about to go get Ares a cube and we decided to check on both of them.” Ratchet said, glancing around. 

“So, what-” Smokescreen started and Breakdown patted his helm suddenly.

“It’s too early for you, Rookie.” Breakdown said, and got a few laughs. 

“Since you’re all here…”Arcee said, and they all turned to her. She cleared her throat, and none of them heard the creak of the door opening slightly. “Thanks for putting up with my sorry at for the last month. I have been terrible, and you all have been nothing but helpful. I…thought I wasn’t going to be able to help the team anymore. I thought I was a burden…so, thank you all for being amazing. I wouldn’t have improved so much with you all and Ares and Andromeda would be in trouble.” She rubbed the back of her neck, and looked away. “So, thank you and I’m done with my pity party.” She glanced at smirking Breakdown. 

“Knew you’d come around.” Bulkhead said

“You’ve always been stubborn, it just took awhile.” Ratchet said, and they all turned to him.

“You’re saying she’s stubborn?” Dreadwing asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have mastered it and can recognize it in others.” Ratchet said, crossing his arms and they started to laugh. 

“Quiet!” Arcee said, “Ares is still asleep!” They quickly quieted their giggles. 

They all headed to get cubes, and after the hallway was clear, Ares stepped out, with a small smile. 

She turned quickly as she heard footsteps only to see Optimus walking towards her. 

“How are you today, Ares?” Optimus asked

“Better,” Ares said, “And I think you got another solider back for patrols soon too.” Optimus gave her a small smile. “You have quite an incredible team.”

“I should offer some thanks to you.” Optimus said, making Ares pause. “You are the reason they have all gotten along so well as of late, and helped us overcome so much.” Ares looked at him wide opticed, “Thank you Ares.” His look quieted all of her objections, and she nodded.

“Of course,” Ares said, “Shall we?” Optimus nodded, and kept Ares pace as they met the team in the Command Center, drinking cubes as they talked. 

“Good morning.” Ares said, “What is the plan for today? I know all of the spark-felt apologies are out of the way, so…” Ares turned to Arcee, who bowed her head, as they others smiled. “We are all very lucky to have such a great team to work with.”

“We will all be here for one another,” They all turned as Optimus spoke, “Even through the hardest of times, we can find ways to help one another.” 

They all nodded, glancing at one another until Wheeljack spoke.

“This is all good and fine but if we do a group hug, I’m out.” 

They all laughed, even Optimus cracked a rare smile for a moment. Ratchet got them organized after that, so they could start morning debriefing and patrols. 

“I thought you were still asleep.” Arcee said, as she slid an arm around Ares, as they others talked about the day. 

“I woke up after you closed the door,” Ares said, “I may be carrying but I’m still a warrior…that wants to go back to bed.” Arcee looked at her worried as Knockout joined them. 

“Arcee, you are back on light duty.” Knockout said, “You’ll be with Wheeljack and Dreadwing today. They’re patrolling-”He waved his hand, “-somewhere.” Arcee nodded, “Ares, my dear, are completely off duty and Ratchet and I would like to run a few more tests.” Ares made a face, “Kiss Arcee good bye and come harass Ratchet with me.” Ares smiled at that, kissed Arcee on the cheek, and then took Knockout’s offered arm, heading to the Med Bay. 

“Ready?” Wheeljack said, as Arcee joined them. “We’re doing a sweep over the Nemesis.”

“Let’s do it.”Arcee said, nodding, and followed them up to the roof, glancing back at Ares laying on the Med bed, as she was talking to Knockout. 

“I know I said a week,” Knockout said, as looked over his scans, and everyone headed out to patrols. “But I think you may need longer.” 

“Why longer?” Ares asked, “I am not that bad off.”

“Your power reserves are nearly depleted, you’re mineral counts are almost in worrisome levels,” Knockout listed off, “Then-”

“Ok, sorry.” Ares said, “What can I do?” 

“Rest, power down as much as possible.” Ratchet said, as he joined them in the now quiet command center. “And we’re increasing your energon intake as well.” 

“The more you rest, the better for both you and Annie.” Knockout said, as he hooked up an energon line to Ares. 

“It will also help Arcee’s recovery, knowing you are better.” Ratchet said, as he looked over Knockout’s scans. 

“Just, you know, pull at all my of my spark while you’re at it.” Ares said, getting a snort from Knockout as Ratchet smirked at her. “Am I allowed a data pad?” 

“Only one.” Knockout said, turning to pick one off of the work bench. He turned back, and paused. “Ares?” 

Ratchet looked up quickly from the data pad, to see Ares making a face with a hand to her stomach.

“She’s just kicking, that’s all.” Ares said, “I swear she is going to be a grounder.” 

“That is just an old saying.” Ratchet said, waving her off, as Knockout sat next to her. “She may still be a flier.”

“May I?” Knockout asked, looking at Ares, slightly hopeful. Ares took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. He smiled at the little kick he felt. “Yeah, definitely a grounder.” He moved his hand and gave Ares the data pad.

“You just want to teach her how to race.” Ares said, raising an eyebrow at Knockout. “One day you’ll adopt too many sparklings, and they can all be racers.”

“I can have a team,” Knockout said, as he stood. “We’ll be heard over half the galaxy.” Ares laughed, as Knockout went back to the Med Bay computer. “Ratchet, do you want sparklings one day?”

“One day, after we end this war.” Ratchet said, setting down the data pad and heading to the main computer. 

Ares looked at the datapad she held, and spoke quietly. 

“Dreadwing has always wanted sparklings too.” Knockout looked at Ares with a raised eyebrow, as Ratchet froze where he stood, hands hovering over the keyboard. “He always told me he just never found anyone worthy enough of his time. So, anyone he gets involved with must be incredible in his optics.” Knockout started to smirk, as Ares glanced at him. “You ok over there, Ratchet?” 

“Fine, thank you.” Ratchet said, as he got to work, but that bit of information kept coming back to him as the day went by. 

He finished up a few projects, helped check over Ares, and brought back the team that afternoon. The kids came and went, and they all called it a night. He headed to his quarters, closing the door, only to hear a knock on it a moment later. Dreadwing stood in the doorway, and Ratchet paused for a moment, before quickly stepping aside to let him in. He closed the door, and turned to see Dreadwing looking at him. 

“Something wrong?” Dreadwing asked, “You stopped before letting me in.” Ratchet looked at him for a moment, before shaking his head. “I can leave, if you do not want my company tonight-”

“That’s not it.” Ratchet said, making Dreadwing stop, and tense a touch. “What are we doing?” 

“I was hoping to be doing something involving you and you bed.” Dreadwing said, and Ratchet sighed. “But I know that is not what you are speaking of.” Dreadwing looked away, taking a deep vent. 

“I know when this started…we were both very, very drunk and we agreed to just use it as a stress relief and just stay friendly.” Ratchet said, “It has worked well, I have been more focused and less irritable, which I know the team is thankful for.” He rubbed his temple, “By the Well, I haven’t wanted to ring Wheeljack’s neck for a week now, and that use to be a daily thought-” He paused as Dreadwing wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“What are you suggestion, Doctor?” 

“Depends on what you want, Seeker.” Ratchet said, meeting his optics.

“A date may be a good start.” Dreadwing said, “That does not involve any high grade, because we both know what that leads to.” Ratchet gave him a small, but genuine, smile, as he nodded. “How about a cube on the roof tonight?” 

“That sounds good.” Ratchet said, nodding. 

Dreadwing beamed at him, and released his waist, only to offer his arm. Ratchet took it, and they left his room, to walk through the quiet base, and up to the roof. 

The date was wonderful, if not a touch awkward, though neither Ratchet nor Dreadwing would voice it, but the next morning when Dreadwing kissed the side of Ratchet’s helm before he left for patrols made up for it just from the looks on everyone's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting kudos on this fic, and I am blown away that people keep reading and liking this piece of self indulgence fic that I keep writing. I never expected any of this response and I want to thank everyone who has been reading and keeping up with this story.


	28. No Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter!

The shock of Dreadwing and Ratchet had the team talking for the next week, with both of them ignoring any comments they heard. Ares beamed at both of them, anytime they were together, and was the hub of gossip since she was confined to the Med Bay. Jack actually thanked Breakdown for helping Arcee, who waved him off but smiled about it for the rest of the day. Ms. Darby found out what happened, and after dressing down Arcee worse that Breakdown had, came by to check on Ares everyday. 

It was a little over a week since Ares had been put on bed rest, and Ms. Darby arrived before the kids, with the Bots already on their way to pick them up. Knockout and Ms. Darby were talking about Ares as Ratchet joined them after getting some supplies. 

“Fowler is here.” Knockout said, glancing at the proximity alert.

“He’s here for an update on patrols.” Ratchet said, setting down the supplies on the work bench. 

“He was here, what, 3 days ago?” Knockout said, thinking, and then lowered his voice, leaning towards Ms. Darby, “He asked about you, of course.” Ms. Darby looked at him surprised, but curious, as Fowler joined them. 

“Agent Fowler, how are you today?” Ms. Darby asked, as Ares started to stir. Knockout went over and started to check on her.

“I’m good,” Agent Fowler said, nodding, “How are you?” He paused, “I didn’t realize you owned anything other than scrubs.”

“Says the man that sleeps in a suit.” Ms. Darby said, smiling, and Fowler chuckled. “It’s my day off, and I came to harass my son and his friends, as well as check on Ares.”

“Are they flirting again?” They all turned as Ares spoke, he voice filled with sleep, “I wish they’d just get it over with and go on a date.” She fell back into power down as Ratchet and Knockout froze, stuck between laughing and awkwardness. 

“She’s just powered down again…”Knockout said, “She’s been…sleep talking a lot lately…”

The comm. beeped, saving them, and Ratchet quickly let Bumblebee and Smokescreen back into base. Arcee, Wheeljack, and Dreadwing were still on patrols, but Optimus returned not long after Breakdown and Bulkhead returned with the kids. As Optimus and Agent Fowler started to talk, Ms. Darby found her way over to Ares, who was slowly waking up. 

“Hey, June.” Ares said, as she sat up. “How are you?” She picked up Ms. Darby and put her on the bed next to her. 

“I’m fine, completely embarrassed, but fine.” Ms. Darby said, making Ares look at her confused. “How are you two doing?”

“Good, I hope I can go stretch my legs without an escort today.” Ares said

“With those two?” Ms. Darby said, nodding to Knockout and Ratchet who were talking adamantly about something. “I’m surprised they let you sit up by yourself.” 

Ares laughed, and they talked about their day, hearing some of the conversations from the rest of the team and kids. Agent Fowler finished up with Optimus and walked over to Ms. Darby and Ares.

“Ares, glad to hear your doing better.” Fowler said, Ares nodded, “Could I have a work with June?” 

Ares put her on the floor and they talked quietly as they walked up the platform. Knockout and Ratchet surrounded her a moment later, the former sitting with her. 

“Did I say something while I was sleeping earlier? I felt like I woke up and said something…”Ares asked, looking between them, and they shared a look with the smallest of smiles. “What did I say?”

“They just needed a little push.” Knockout said, glancing at Flower and Ms. Darby, who were still talking. 

“Oh, Prime nearby.” Ares said, face palming and making Knockout laugh and Ratchet shake his head. 

“I think you mean “Primus Above”, Ratchet said, dryly.

“Why am I going to ask a possibly non existent being to help me when his disciple is right there?” Ares asked, nodding to Optimus, making them both pause and look at her. “I think I’ve been sleeping too much…”Knockout laughed again as Ratchet smiled. 

“You still need some more.” Knockout said, “Another day or so, and we can put you on light duty.” He stood, as Ratchet nodded.

“Extremely light duty.” Ratchet added, as Ares laid back down, and Knockout covered her up.

Ares gave them both a look, as Knockout patted her shoulder. They turned back to the Med Bay computer, as the sounds of the kids and Bots talking, and Miko’s guitar lulled her to sleep. She was out as the comm. beeped, with Optimus answering it.

“They’re moving energon again.” Wheeljack said, “We’re going to follow them for a bit, see where they are going.”

“Leave the light on for us.” Arcee said, “Is Ares up?” 

“She was.” Ratchet said, joining Optimus at the comm. “Be careful.”

“Report back when you find out anything.” Optimus said, and they clicked off the comm. 

The rest of the evening went by, and after the kids when home, and everyone went to power down, with Ratchet taking the remote comm. with him if the others contacted base. 

Ares woke to a quiet and dark Main Room. She sat up, and guessed that Arcee was still on patrols, or she’d be powered down across from her on the other med bed. Ares stretched and then slowly stood, a bit awkwardly as her now just over 5 month belly was in the way. 

She decided that a trip to the wash racks would be nice, and walked through the near silent base. She turned on the lights in the wash racks, enjoying having them all to herself for the moment, and went to the biggest sprayer, usually for Optimus or the larger mechs, and turned it on, letting the water warm up before stepping under it. 

She closed her optics, and let in run over her, not hearing the door open, or the quiet footsteps. 

She froze as she felt a light touch to her back, and spun around quickly, her blaster already out. 

Arcee looked at her wide opticed, and put her hands up in surrender. 

“I’m sorry.” Arcee said, as Ares put away her blaster. 

“Why would you sneak up on me like that?” Ares said, “I could have shot you!” 

“I was happy to see you?” Arcee said, “I thought you heard me open the door?” Ares raised an eyebrow at her, “Ok, yeah, that may have been a little dumb…” Ares let out a vent she had been holding. “Can I help you wash up?”

“You need it more than me.” Ares said, looking over Arcee, “What happened? You’re covered in dents and scrapes.” Arcee joined her under the sprayer, after picking up a scrub brush on the wall.

“Just a little scuffle, that’s all.” Arcee said, as she slowly walked behind Ares, and started to scrub her back. “We even got some energon out of it.” Ares stayed quiet, “Dreadwing got the worst of it. I almost feel sorry for him having to wake up Ratchet to get repairs done.”

“I should go wake up one of them to check over you.” Ares said, as Arcee cleaned her armor. “You could have-”

“Wheeljack checked us all over when we landed.” Arcee quietly interrupted. “Nothing serious, I promise, or I would be asking them to grab a medic.” Ares sighed, as Arcee quickly scrubbed herself. “Did you rest ok today?” Ares nodded, and stayed quiet as Arcee finished up. She turned off the sprayer and got Ares a towel, and one for herself, drying off. “Ready for bed?”

“Not terribly.” Ares said, “I wanted to stretch my legs a bit, maybe get some fresh air.” 

“Let’s go sit on the roof for a bit then.” Arcee said, and offered her hand. They put their towels away, and walked out and up to the roof. 

They sat next to one another, as the cool breeze passed them, and looked at the stars, until Ares spoke quietly. 

“What was I thinking?” Arcee turned to her, curious, as Ares looked up to the stars. “I shouldn’t have come here, and endangered everyone, and now,” she looked down at her stomach, wrapping both arms around herself, “I am bringing a life into this world I don’t even know I can protect.” 

“Ares.” Arcee said, quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You didn’t endanger anyone, you saved them, and they will protect Annie.”

“But I shouldn’t have come here in the first place…”Ares said, shaking her head, “I was selfish-”

"No, not really.” Arcee said, stopping Ares, “You came here to find me, and make me happy, so that’s not very selfish.” Ares raised an eyebrow at her. “And then you saved Knockout, Breakdown, and Dreadwing's lives, definitely not selfish. Because of that, you saved us from Ratchet’s daily wrath, and took out 1/3 of Decepticon Command, and the rest are on the defense, with a downed ship, and really can’t harm anyone right now.” She shrugged, “So, thanks to your selfishness, you’ve actually saved lives.” Ares sighed, and leaned against Arcee. “I’m scared too, but with the team we got, I think we’ll be ok.” Ares nodded, and Arcee kissed her helm. “Are you ready for bed now?”

“I am, because I know you are.” Ares said, sitting up as Arcee nodded. Arcee stood first, and helped Ares up. “What?” 

Arcee was looking at Ares with a smile, still holding her hands. 

“You are beautiful and I love you.” Arcee said, and Ares gave her a small smile. 

“I love you too.” Ares said, and leaned in, giving Arcee a quick kiss. “I don’t like you right now because your daughter is kicking me, but I do love you.” 

Arcee beamed, and put her hand on Ares stomach, only for Ares to move her hand, and she felt the little kick. 

“She is so going to be a grounder.” Arcee said, as they headed down stairs. “Dreadwing is going to huff but Knockout and Bee are going to show her how to race.”

“We’re going to let them?” Ares asked, “Dreadwing would at least show her the correct way to fly.”

“I’m not going to let them, but we both know they’ll sneak her away to race around somewhere.” Arcee said, as they reached their quarters. 

“Aren’t they afraid of you?” Ares asked, as Arcee opened the door for her. “They wouldn’t dare do that.”

“They have a healthy dose of fear for me.” Arcee said, making Ares smile. “But I think they’ll be more scared of you, after Annie gets here.”

“But that still won’t stop them.” Ares said, as she laid down, and moved over for Arcee. “But I know they won’t let Annie get hurt.”

“Of course,” Arcee said, curling around Ares, as they settled in.

“I’m sorry I almost shot you.” Ares said, quietly.

“I’m sorry I snuck up on you.” Arcee said, quietly. “Just cause you’re carrying doesn’t mean you forgot how to be a solider.” Ares nodded, “I’ll make sure to be a little louder from now on.” 

“Thank you, Sweetspark.” Ares said, kissing her helm. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams.” Arcee said, as they fell into powerdown…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not terribly long but it finally gets the story moving a bit where I needed it to go. Thank you to everyone still reading this, and I will try and update as soon as everything settles around here.


	29. Swoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? what?

…Only to be woken up what felt like a moment later as an alarm blared through the base. 

They both jolted and Arcee jumped out of bed, looking around, with her blaster already out as Ratchet opened a base wide comm. 

“Report to the Main Room.” 

“What’s going on?” Ares asked, as Arcee offered her hand to help her up. 

They joined the confused but ready team as they may their way to the Main Room, with Optimus joining Ratchet at the console. 

“What is it, Ratchet?” Optimus asked, looking over the various screens. 

“We just picked up an Autobot distress signal.” Ratchet said, as he typed. He glanced at Optimus as he brought up the signal. “It’s from Commander Elita-1.” 

Optimus looked at him fully shocked, as Ratchet played the message. 

“This is Commander Elita-1. I am calling any Autobots in the area. My ship has been shot down by the Decepticons, and they are in pursuit. I need back up now.” 

The message cut out, and Ares walked up to the bridge controls. 

“Coordinates, Ratchet?” She looked at him, and he listed them off, before he turned back to Optimus. 

“She’s alive.” Optimus said quietly, as Dreadwing got them ready to move out. “Ratchet, she is alive.” 

“She’s alive and you need to go get her.” Ratchet said, Optimus nodded, and his shock turned to determination as he joined them team. 

“Be safe!” Ares called as they ran through the bridge. She closed it, and joined Ratchet at the main console. “Do you want me to help you prep the Med Bay?”

“You need to rest.” Ratchet said, not looking away from the screens.

“I know I was a Con, but I know Commander Elita-1.” Ares said, “She’s terrifying and she’s going to be damaged.” Ratchet glanced at her, “So, I can either help you prep the Med Bay or I can watch the comm., your choice.” Ratchet huffed as the team walked into a full blown battle. 

“Hold off the Decepticons as I search for Elita.” Optimus called, and they moved forwards, weapons out as he rounded the downed ship. 

He moved behind what looked like part of the hull, and found Elita. She was dented and scratched, damanging her pink and white paint, and had enough bombs and weapons around her to hold off the Cons for a month. He slid in next to her as a volley of blaster fire headed straight for him. 

She turned her blaster on him and froze. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Elita said, as a blaster fire barely missed her helm. He pulled her down on himself, just as a few more passed where her head had been. “Optimus?” 

“Elita.” He said, with a small smile, his hand tightening on her waist. She beamed at him, and shocking Optimus, kissed him. She pulled back, and winked, before getting up, and grabbing another blaster. “I’ll give you a proper welcome when were done, Love, for now, this is yours.” She handed over the blaster, and he smiled. “Ready?”

“Always.” He said, and they both stood, raining down a line of blaster fire no one could escape. 

“We got them on the run!” Bulkhead yelled, as he threw one of the Cons. 

“Keep moving forward!” Arcee yelled, still firing. 

The Decepticons soon scattered, letting Optimus and Elita come out of their shelter. 

Elita looked over the varied team, and then at Optimus. 

“When did you start recruiting again?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“He didn’t,” Knockout said, “We decided that purple wasn’t our color anymore.” Knockout walked around her, as Elita gave him a curious look. “How did you get the cut across your legs?”

“When the ship crashed,” Elita said, trying to see her injuries, “They shot out my engines, didn’t even try for my weapons.” She looked at the ship, “I have supplies on board, and now an abundance of scrap metal.”

“I can haul it to base with the Jackhammer.” Wheeljack offered.

“You have a base here?” Elita asked, looking to Optimus. 

“We do,” Optimus said, “Knockout, call a bridge.” 

Knockout did, telling Ratchet of Elita’s injuries, and the bridge opened in front of them a moment later. Elita turned to walk and her legs gave out, making them all move to catch her, but Optimus was closer. He picked her up, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Perhaps I can help you into base?” 

“Thank you.” Elita said, with a small smile as the team looked slightly shocked as Optimus led the way in, carrying Elita. 

“Really?” Ratchet said, rolling his optics a moment after they walked into base. “Bring her to the Med Bay.” 

“Be back in a click.” Wheeljack said, pulling Breakdown, Bulkhead, and Dreadwing to help him pull in the ship. 

They disappeared as the others exchanged amused looks, as Optimus set Elita in the Med Bay. 

“How bad is her ship?” Ares asked, glancing at the others, as Knockout joined Ratchet to help repair Elita as Optimus stepped out of the way. 

“It’s scrapped.” Bumblebee beeped, and Smokescreen nodded. “They’re hauling it in.” He nodded to where the others had left. “I can’t believe she is here.”

“Why?” Ares asked.

“We thought she had died in a cave in near Praxus.” Bumblebee beeped, “It was before we left…We had a funeral and everything cause all we found was her blaster.” 

“I always wondered how there wasn’t anything left of her…” Arcee said quietly, “Guess we know why now.” 

“This is so cool.” Smokescreen said, excitedly and they all turned to him. “Optimus Prime and Commander Elita-1 both here? Old Bucket head doesn’t stand a chance.”

“I always forget how much of a greenhorn you are.” Ares said,teasingly, looking at Smokescreen. “But yeah, Old Megs doesn’t know what’s coming for him.” 

They all nodded, as Knockout and Ratchet were both fussing over Elita. 

“Thankfully a good night's rest and a full tank will put you back in top shape.” Ratchet said, as he mended her arm, and Knockout scanned her. 

“I missed your tender bedside care, Ratchet.” Elita said, smiling, and Ratchet gave her a small one in return. 

“I haven’t missed welding your aft back together again.” Ratchet said, making Elita laugh as he stepped next to Knockout, looking over the scans. 

“When was the last time you saw a medic?” Knockout asked, looking over the scans.

“I couldn’t tell you, to be honest.” Elita said, and both Ratchet and Knockout nodded. “Why do you ask?”

“It shows.” Ratchet said, “We’ve got to do some basic upkeep on you tomorrow.” Elita started to make a face, “Don’t even think about objecting.” 

“For now, power down.” Knockout said, and then turned to the others. “You lot too, especially you.” He pointed at Ares, who huffed at him.

“You too.” Ratchet said to Optimus, as Knockout turned and put down the scanner as the others returned from bringing the ship in. He turned to Elita, “Don’t let him keep you up or your self repair won’t do anything.” They both nodded as Knockout was already ushering the others towards their quarters. 

Ratchet soon followed them as Optimus sat next to Elita. He almost yelled as he realized the whole team was just inside the hallway, they could see Elita and Optimus, but they couldn’t see them. They quickly pulled him to join them, with only minimal curse words from Ratchet, as they watched Elita and Optimus. 

“He carried her in like in one of those bad romance novels.” Breakdown said, getting a few curious looks. 

“I think I read one like that before.” Ares said, “I think it might have had a Prime in it too.” 

“I don’t think Elita is going to swoon like they always do in those books.” Arcee said, getting a few surprised looks. “Shut it.” They kept their laughter quiet. 

“I think Optimus is going to do the swooning.” Knockout said.

“Oh yeah,” Bumblebee beeped, “He’d do all the swooning.” 

“Do you think Optimus would really swoon for Elita?” Smokescreen asked as they watched Elita move and sit in Optimus lap. 

“Every chance he could get, he would.” Ratchet said, nodding, as Optimus pulled Elita into a kiss. 

“We should let them be.” Dreadwing said, looking at them.

“Yeah, we should.” Bulkhead said, “We got patrols in a few hours.” 

“We can let Optimus swoon in peace.” Wheeljack said, and they all had to hold back laughter as they headed towards their quarters while Optimus and Elita were still saying their hellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this is written before bed and when i have more than a minute to myself. I have an entire world for this, and already have an epilogue planned. THis is months in the making, and finally found the courage to post it.  
> Ratchet/Dreadwing is a ship that come out of left field for me, but i swear it is going to work. 
> 
> if you hate it, thanks for reading the first chapter, but if you love it, please leave my kudos to know if i should post the rest.


End file.
